Pokemon: Fall of the World
by Jacob Lingly
Summary: David, Researcher must find out why disaster is befalling history. Joined by his companions, he sets out to correct the problems in time as well as figure out a way back home. Adventure, Romance, Action, Comedy, Fantasy, it has it all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The way to start a Journey

"So, how goes the research?" Prof. Spruce asked David. David had been spending the whole day studying the formation of the rocks and energy that filled the inside of the cave that Jirachi slept in.

"Its been going pretty good so far." He said looking over the notes he had written on his pad the whole day, "The rock formations have been pretty interesting so far. Its surprising that the rocks naturally form this way in the cave." He said excited about what he learned. The cave, which Jirachi slept in, was filled with natural energy emanating from the earth, causing the rock formations within the cave to form into the shapes of various Pokemon that originated from the very earth itself.

Prof. Spruce chuckled. "For a teenager, you sure are very productive." He smiled placing a hand on David's shoulder. David smiled back up at him. David was only 15 at the time, and he'd been around Pokemon research and studies all his life. But his favorite subject to study had always been Jirachi, the Pokemon that only awaked once very 1000 years. The last time it had awakened was 500 years ago, so David was a little saddened by the fact that in his lifetime he would never get to see Jirachi, but it was still his favorite subject to study.

"Well, don't stay up too much longer. We have one more night before we have to head back home." He said patting David's shoulder and turning around and walking towards the camp sight that had been set up.

"I could stay up all night studying this place." David said with a smile looking around at the cave. He took a breathe of the fresh nighttime air that surrounded him. His notes where lit by the lamp that hung over his shoulder. It also illuminated the area around him, so he could get a good look at the rocks that surrounded him. The faint sound of dripping water could be heard further down in the cave. This area of land was one of the only areas not yet affected by technology to date.

He found it curious how the quiet nature of the area was so claming and peaceful. The city was always on the move going from point a to point b with a clear goal in mind. But here…it seemed almost as if anything could be done.

He continued walking further into the cave, the lamp on his shoulder keeping things lit for him. He continued taking notes on things he found particularly curious in the cave. How detailed the Pokemon in the rooks looked, how the water dripped into the cave from above the cave, the plant-life that had frown on the ceiling and along the sides…it was truly magnificent.

David couldn't tell how much time had passed while he was in the cave. He just continued to wander down deeper and deeper into the cave, his notebook filling more and more.

He stopped and surveyed his surrounding. "Whoa…why does this room have a strange glow to it?" He asked looking around, noticing that his light was being added by the purple light glowing from the center of the cave room, illuminating the entire spot.

David reached up and tapped the top of his shoulder lamp, it turning off and retreating into the backpack on his back. He felt the warm glow of the purple light emanating from one rock in the center of the room. He cautiously took a step towards it, not fully sure what it was.

The rock that seemed to glow was a crystal like rock, jagged on the outside, but seeming smooth on the inside. David blinked as he drew close to the rock. The rock let off mutual warmth; it was gentle in nature and felt good glowing against his skin. He bent over and looked closely at the rock. The glow of the rock fascinated him…it enthralled him…he couldn't explain what fascinated him about the rock but…like…he'd been searching for the rock all his life…

The rock suddenly grew extremely bright, nearly blinding him for a second.

"GAH!" He cried covering his eyes so the light wouldn't damage them. He waited for it to subside before lowering his arms even a little bit. The cave had turned suddenly dark and he no longer could see anything. The light from the rock had disappeared. He tapped his shoulder quickly and the lamp re-emerged lighting up the area once more.

The rock that had been glowing was gone, as if it had disappeared in the flash…and in its place was small Pokemon…that had…a star shaped head.

"J…Jirachi?" David said, almost gasping on his words.

The small white Pokemon slowly opened its small eyes, blinking in the open air, looking around in the dark cave. The small Pokemon's head turned and saw David looking at him. It began to float in the air, the yellow strands from its back unwinding, taking away its cocoon appearance giving it two strands waving from its back. The black line on its stomach visibly noticed now. "Hi there!" Jirachi said without his mouth moving.

"WOW! JIRACHI! ITS REALLY YOU!" David cried out in glee. He grabbed Jirachi and hugged him in his arms. "I've always wanted to meet you! Oh my god this is amazing! I never thought I'd get to see you in person!" David said nearly yelling.

"I…can't breathe…" Jirachi said from his arms.

"Oh, sorry!" David said letting go, Jirachi taking a deep breathe. "Oh my gosh, I have so many questions to ask! So many things to do, to say, to wonder, to ponder! Oh, I can't hold in my excitement!" He cried excitedly, wiggling around in the spot he was in the cave. Jirachi just blinked.

"Something…doesn't feel right…" Jirachi said shivering in his spot.

"Huh…" David said suddenly stopping. "What's up?"

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard from a distant ways, the cave shaking greatly, the rock formations beginning to crumble from the massive shaking of the cave.

"WAUGH!" David cried falling over, Jirachi looking towards the entrance to the cave a long ways away.

"Absol!" Cried a voice from the cave. I turned my head and saw a white haired dog-like creature with a black horn on its head running this way, and over one of his shoulders was a small flying green plant-like creature, heading towards Jirachi and David. The two of them stopped in front of Jirachi, looking frantic.

"Celebi! Bi bi! Cele cele bi!" The small green creature cried waving.

"He's doing what!?" Jirachi cried in response to Celebi's cry.

"Absol ab!" Absol said in response.

"But why is he doing this?" Jirachi asked shocked and confused.

Absol and Celebi started talking at once, there voices mixing in the cave that was still rattling and shaking. David could barely pay attention to anything that was going because of the sound of the rocks falling all around him, the rock formations breaking and being destroyed on the ground.

"We have to do something!" Jirachi cried in response. Celebi and Absol nodded in response. David did his best to get to his feet, the constant shaking making his knees want to buckle over, the roar of the cave rattling deafening his ear's. He made a few steps towards the three Pokemon in the cave, when a loud collapsing of rocks could be heard from above all of them. David looked up and saw the rocks falling rapidly down at them from the cave's ceiling.

"ABSOL!" Absol cried as a white barrier appeared around them, the rocks colliding into it.

"Celebi!" Celebi cried as Celebi began to twirl in place, it beginning to shine in light.

"Hurry!" Jirachi cried in a panic as Absol began to look very famished very quickly.

"CELEBI!" Celebi cried as the light began to spread from Celebi, surrounded all the Pokemon and David there. Absol's barrier fell as the light spread more. A rock tumbled just past the barrier, smacking Jirachi on the back of the head as the light surrounded him, the rock shattering, fragments hitting Celebi and Absol at the same time.

"Jirachi!" David cried catching the falling Pokemon in his hands as the light engulfed him. He felt himself moving within the light, and in a blur of movement no longer knew what was going on or where he was. He could feel Jirachi in his arms, clinging tight to the now unconscious Pokemon, wondering what exactly was going on. He felt his body tumbling, moving, but on what felt like being pushed by a strong gust of wind rather than a rocky surface like the cave. He tumbled further and further, he couldn't tell what was going on at all. All he knew was that he had to protect Jirachi. Whatever was going on…he was going to protect Jirachi!

He felt his body hit the dirt with a loud thud, and he was out like a light.

-----

He opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the warmth of the sun radiating on his skin. His body ached slightly. He was surprised it didn't hurt more after that ordeal in the cave last night. He shook his head and sat up, wondering what exactly had happened. He looked down in his arms and saw the star-headed Pokemon in his arms, safe and for the most part uninjured, save the savory bump on his head.

"Well…it obviously wasn't a dream." He said smiling. He lifted his head and looked around at his surrounding. He seemed to be in the middle of a field. How he had gotten in the middle of a field was just beyond him. He looked around, but the only trees he could see were for some distance, and there was no cave to speak of. He saw what looked like, almost ancient houses off in the distance. He could clearly see that some people where walking around, some children playing in the roads. He hadn't seen such activity since he went to the history museum.

He stood up and held the sleeping Jirachi in his arms. "Well, Jirachi's hurt. One way or another I need to get that bump on his head checked out." He gave a quick shake to get nay grass off of his body and began to walk towards town.

He hadn't eaten since last night, so his body seemed almost sluggish as he walked. The town drew closer and closer with every footstep, until the grass faded away and was replaced with a soft dirt road that lead into town. The town had a wide variety of flowers and plants that seemed to make the town glow with a healthy personality. He liked the feel of the town; it felt very safe and old fashioned. He couldn't recognize anyone in the town, or the clothes they wore. It seemed weird to him that some people would still be wearing clothes like that.

His clothes consisted of a red blazer that had the poke ball insignia on it on the back and a white undershirt. His jeans where smooth and fairly baggy, but fit comfortably on his body giving his body plenty of flexibility. He still had his backpack on, he used it to hold his notes once he was done writing them down. He didn't care what had happened to his notes at the moment. All he cared about was taking care of Jirachi.

"Oh, hello there." A young woman said. She held a broom in her hand and had red hair; a pink shirt that opened down the middle but was buttoned at the collar with a single red button, under the pink shirt was a yellow undershirt and a blue skirt. "Where did you come from? We don't get many travelers in Pallet town." She said smiling.

David blinked confused. "Did you say Pallet town?" He asked almost in shock.

"That's right. Your Pokemon looks tired. Why don't you come in and rest?" She offered smiling.

"Uh…thank you ma'am." He said walking into her house. He entered the living room and sat down with Jirachi still in his arms, hoping that he would wake up soon.

The woman came into the room with a plate full of treats. Cookies, cupcakes, carrots, apple slices, grapes and carried a glass of juice in her other hands. She put the plate and glass on the table in front of the couch and sat down on the couch across.

"So, where did you come from anyways?" She asked politely.

David looked at the food then down at Jirachi and then looked up at the woman. "I come from Centuria Town, center of the latest technological advances. I was researching the Pokemon Jirachi, when…I really don't know what happened because it happened so fast. But all I know is that Jirachi here is hurt. He has a bump on his head, and I was hoping to find a way to heal him here." David explained.

The young woman nodded. "Here, let me see." She said extending her arms. David held out his arms and put Jirachi into hers. She pulled Jirachi in and examined the bump on his head. "Well, it's a nasty bump, but its nothing too serious." She said feeling the skin on Jirachi's head. "His skin is pretty solid, so it would've taken a heavy thing to bump him. But if you just let him rest he'll be fine soon enough." She smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." David sighed taking one of the cookies on the plate and munching into it. The woman placed Jirachi gently up against a pillow for him to lay down on.

"He should wake up soon enough. When he does you should go see Professor Oak in the Pokemon lab. He should be able to help you out more." She said standing up and walking down the hallway.

The cookie nearly fell out of David's mouth when he heard that name.

"P-P-P-Professor Oak!?" He nearly shouted.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What's Old is New

"HOLY CRAP YOUR PROFESOR OAK!" David shouted out loudly, his fanboyism taking over.

"Whoa, yes I am." Prof. Oak said backing up a little, holding out his hands. "I didn't realize I was so popular." He chuckled.

"Holy crap! You're a researcher legend! Your referenced in every single Pokemon history book that I've ever read! You're the greatest of all researchers!" David said almost flabbergasted.

"Well, I don't know what research books you've read, but I don't see myself all that high and mighty. Besides, Mrs. Ketchum called me and said you had a sick Pokemon for me to look at?" He said.

David had nearly forgotten. "Oh yea." He said looking down at Jirachi. He held up the small star Pokemon for Oak to see. "He has a nasty bump on his head and she said for me to come here because you'd be able to help." David explained.

Prof. Oak leaned in and took a good look at the bump on Jirachi's head. "You know I've never seen a Pokemon like this before. But I should be able to help that bump on his head." He said picking Jirachi up and carrying him over to a table and laying him down. "Now where did I put that formula?" He said walking over to a shelf and beginning to look threw it.

David watched Prof. Oak and walked next to Jirachi. He looked down at Jirachi and smiled to himself petting the top of Jirachi's head carefully, avoiding the bump so as not to cause him more pain.

"Ah, here it is!" Prof. Oak said holding up a spray bottle. He walked back over to the table. "This is a special medical spray that heals wounds, I've tested it out many times and the results are wonderful." He explained. He held the bottle close to Jirachi's bump and gave it a good couple of sprays. Almost immediately the bump seemed to shrink right back into his head,

"Oh wow!" David said smiling. The bump had completely gone away by now and Jirachi was looking as good as ever. The small little body on the table seemed to move slightly.

"He's going to be just fine now." Prof. Oak smiled.

Jirachi's eyes fluttered open, and he looked straight up for a moment before turning his head to face David.

"Jirachi! Your ok!" David smiled. Jirachi blinked at him.

"Where am I?" Jirachi asked sitting up looking around.

"That's a viable question." David said chuckling.

"Remarkable. This Pokemon has the ability to communicate in the English language." Oak said examining Jirachi. "I do say I've only seen one other instance of a Pokemon being able to do that." He grinned.

"Well Jirachi, from what I can tell, where in Pallet Town, and this here is Prof. Oak. He helped you get better." David grinned. Jirachi turned his head and stood up beginning to hover on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Oak." Jirachi said to the Prof.

"It was really no problem. Anything to help out a Pokemon in need." He smiled.

Well, I would love to stay around and ask you questions about your research Prof. Oak, but Jirachi and I need to get moving." He smiled half heartedly, not really wanting to leave the presence of Prof. Oak, but he had read about the theories of time travel. You shouldn't mess with the timeline too much…and from what he'd done already probably was too much. Jirachi tilted his head looking at David.

"That's all very good. Do you have a Pokemon license by the way?" Oak asked. David blinked.

"Uh…no…I don't actually…" David said thinking.

"Well, here then." Oak said walking over to his computer. He typed in a few things into the computer, and out of it popped a Trainer's ID. He walked over to David and handed it to him. "This will register you as an official tamer. That way you can enter Jirachi here into contests and battles and tryout to win Gym badges to fight the Elite four." Oak explained. David took the trainer ID and stared at it.

"Wow, thank you Professor Oak!" David smiled.

"Well, run along now. I'm sure you two have places to go." Oak smiled.

"Thank you Professor! Hope to see you again." David said before turning around and walked out of the lab with Jirachi following. He walked down the town's main dirt road heading towards the end of town to continue on walking.

"Who are you anyways?" Jirachi asked looking at David.

"Oh, right, we haven't been properly introduced." David said, adjusting his blazer slightly. "My name's David, David Heritagu. I guess I'm your trainer now…" He said thinking.

"Oh, ok. That's fine with me David!" Jirachi said smiling.

"So…Jirachi…what was going on in the cave?" David said looking at Jirachi.

"Cave?" Jirachi said looking at David curiously.

"You know…the collapsing cave, Absol and Celebi coming and talking with you, the frantic panic that occurred, you being hit on the head…" He looked at the blank expression that stared at him from Jirachi's face "…and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No I don't." Jirachi said smiling at him. David let out a sigh.

"Well, you don't remember anything. That's good. Now I have no idea how where going to return to 500 years into the future…" He said looking around. "Its obvious that Celebi sent us back in time to 500 years ago…I mean, Professor Oak and Ash's mom shouldn't be around if we just teleported out of the cave…" David let out another sigh. He noticed that they had already left town and was now walking threw a forest that surrounded the road.

"So, where we going?" Jirachi asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't have a ma-…wait a minute yes I do." David said reaching back to the backpack on his back and opening up on the side pockets. He pulled out a high-tech wristwatch and placed it on his arm. He pressed a red button on it on the side and a green display screen popped out at him from it. "The GPS on this watch tells me that the next nearest town is that way." He said pointing straight ahead. "And with this we won't get lost." He explained.

"Yay!" Jirachi said happily.

"Ok, Viridian city is the city where heading to…what's our plan here?" David asked crossing his arms.

"We need a plan?" Jirachi said looking at David.

"Well…Yea. We do. You've lost your memory, where trapped 500 years in the past, we don't know what happened to Celebi and Absol OR what caused the collapse of the cave…where pretty much thrown for a loop here." David said rubbing the back of his head wondering.

Jirachi blinked and looked up into the sky suddenly stopping. David kept walking mumbling to himself.

"I…feel something…" Jirachi said. David stopped and turned around looking at Jirachi.

"What is it Jirachi?" David asked. He looked up into the sky where Jirachi was starring. There seemed to be what remained of sparkles in the sky, but nothing significantly in the air. "I don't see anything Jirachi…" David said.

Jirachi lowered his gaze and shook his head. "Sorry…I thought I felt something over there in the sky." He turned towards David and floated over to him. "Lets keep going."

David nodded his head. "Right."

-----

"Alright…so this is Viridian City…500 years ago…" David said looking around at the small town. "Seems normal…for this time…I think…" David said scratching his head curiously.

"Seems fine to me." Jirachi said happily.

"Well…first off where going to need some supplies…if we plan to stay anywhere, sleep anywhere, eat anywhere or even do anything…where going to need money." David said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wads of cash he had in his pocket. He was sure there was something different about the money being used 500 years ago than the money he was used to dealing with. He turned his head and looked at the mart that stood in the middle of the town. "Lets see if we can't get some stuff." He said walking into the mart.

"Hello there good customers, how may I be helping you?" He said in good spirits smiling at David. David walked up to the counter and looked at the man.

"Yes…I was wondering if this was worth anything?" He asked dropping the money onto the counter. The man's eyes nearly boggled.

"Oh wow!" He said picking up the money. "This paper is made out of a very rare type of rubber! How on earth did you get some?" He asked looking up at David. David blinked a tad confused at the man's reaction. "This kind of paper is used only by the people who build the very facilities that can withstand the very temperatures and vacuums of space! Are you selling this to me!?"

David just blinked some more looking at the man. "Uhm…yes I am." He said.

"Here!" The shop owner said opening his cashier drawer. "Each of these papers is easily worth at least 25,000 dollars each!" He said counting out the money. "Here!" He said shoving a ton of money into his hands. "Take it all! It's all yours for the paper!" David just stood there blinking as the shop owner counted the papers David had given him laughing loudly.

"…Ok then…" David said pulling out his backpack and stuffing the money into it and then closing it. He put it back onto his back and walked outside of the shop. "That was just a little…weird."

"That wasn't normal?" Jirachi asked tilting his head, floating by David's side.

"Not in the least." David said shaking his head. He started walking away from the mart looking around the town some more.

"You know…" David said, Jirachi looking at him curiously. "…if we want any information on where we can find Celebi or Absol, where going to have to talk to a lot of people…or at least people who have talked to a lot of people…" He said looking around the town.

"How do we find these people?" Jirachi asked curiously.

David gave it a thought for a moment as he walked along with Jirachi by his side. He stole a glance at the large building to his side and he stopped looking at it.

"What is it David?" Jirachi asked looking at the look on David's face.

David stared at the building then gave a grin. "Jirachi…" David said; Jirachi tilted his head. David turned his head and looked up at the floating Jirachi. "Where going to go see the Gym Leader of Viridian City!"

-End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Failed Battle Attempt

"Its awfully dark in here." David said looking around at the inside of the Gym. There was a large amount of space, but there seemed to be no purpose to having it. The lights where out, like no one was in the gym, but the doors where open as if people where expected to come in to battle.

"Its very quiet in here." Jirachi said listening to the stifled air.

"Your right, wonder if anyone is even here." He said looking around. "HEY!" He called out into the darkness. "Is anyone here!?" He heard his voice echo into the darkness. He paused for a minute or two, waiting to see if anyone had heard him or any sort of response would be returned.

Almost to his surprise the lights to the gym all turned on at once, illuminating the large space that filled the inside of the large gym. On top of a platform on the other side of the stadium from where he stood was a tall man dressed sharply in a business suite and short laid back hair looking straight at him.

"Tell me trainer. Why have you come here?" The tall man said.

"I came to talk. I need some information on some Pokemon that I am searching for. And since you are a gym leader, I figured you've talked to a lot of people and would possibly know where they are…" David explained.

The tall man stared at David a minute before he let out a smirk.

"Sorry boy. I don't give information out to random strangers. If your not here to battle then go away." He said turning around ready to head back

"Well. If I battle you will you tell me anything you know?" David asked. The tall man stopped and seemed to be considering it. He slowly turned around to face the boy who stood in his gym

"Alright." The man said. "I'll tell you what you want to know. But only if you can defeat me in a battle." He said holding up a pokeball in his hand.

"Hey Jirachi, you think you can fight for me?" David asked looking up at his floating friend.

"Sure!" Jirachi said smiling.

"Alright, thanks." David said smiling. He walked towards the center of the gym where he would stand for the Pokemon battle. "I choose my Pokemon Jirachi!" David said pointing forward, Jirachi floating out in front of him.

"Very well then. Go Rhyhorn!" The man said throwing the pokeball, it opening up and shooting out a white light that turned into the form of the rhino-rock Pokemon Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn!" It cried stomping one of its feet on the ground.

"Ok Jirachi! Attack it with Tackle!" David said. Jirachi just kind of stood there and blinked. "Uhm…uh…ok…how bout…Tail whip!" David said again. Once more Jirachi didn't move. "Er…" David said thinking.

"Do you not even know what moves your Pokemon knows?" The man said looking at David.

"Well uh…this is my first battle…" David said thinking about it.

"Pathetic. This'll be over before it even started. Rhyhorn!" the man cried out. "Rock Blast!" The man cried.

"Rhyhorn!" The rock Pokemon cried as it hunched up its shoulders and began firing a barrage of boulders rapidly at Jirachi.

"Dodge Jirachi!" David cried. Jirachi began to move back and forth, avoiding as many rocks as he could, but finally being pelted in the gut by one.

"Gah!" Jirachi cried before tumbling backwards, but managed to straighten himself in the air.

"You ok Jirachi?" David asked.

"I'm fine…" Jirachi said shaking his head.

"Rhyhorn! Megahorn!" The man cried, the Rhyhorn running straightforward towards Jirachi now.

"Fly up quickly Jirachi!" David said. Jirachi began to fly up quickly, but the horn on Rhyhorn's nose began to glow, and it extended straight up into the air, hitting Jirachi directly on the shoulder.

"AUGH!" Jirachi cried being knocked backwards, but managing to stabilize himself in the air as Rhyhorn's nose stopped glowing and returned to normal size.

'Think David!' David thought to himself trying to think. 'What's a move Jirachi would know!?' He said nearly screaming in his head.

Then it hit him like a switch turning on a light bulb.

"Jirachi! Use swift!" David said crying out to Jirachi.

Jirachi's eyes seemed to light up. He raised his hands that began to glow, "HYA!" Jirachi cried thrusting his arms forward, stars beginning to spray outwards at a rapid pace heading straight for Rhyhorn.

The starts impacted directly into Rhyhorn, but bounced straight off of his rock hard body.

"What!?" David cried watching Jirachi's attack uselessly bounce off of the enemy Pokemon.

"If that is the best you can do then you have no hope of winning. Now Rhyhorn! Use Rock Blast to launch yourself into the air!" The man cried out.

"Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn cried out, rocks blasting out from beneath him, the Rhyhorn launching into the air with amazing speed.

"Huh!?" Jirachi cried in shock as he saw the Pokemon hurtling towards him.

"Takedown!" The man in the suit cried out. The Rhyhorn's body jumped straight on top of Jirachi as he began to fall, Jirachi directly underneath him.

"JIRACHI!" David cried out.

Rhyhorn slammed straight into the ground; a shockwave cascading threw the room, smoke rising from where he had landed. David covered his face as the wind and dust rushed past him.

The wind soon stopped and moved his arms trying to look threw the cloud of dust rising from the room.

"Jirachi! Can you hear me?" David called into the dust cloud. The dust cloud soon parted way and in front of David he could clearly see a small crater in the Gym's floor. In it was a Rhyhorn slowly getting up. The Rhyhorn turned slowly as it walked out of the hole, leaving in his place a Jirachi with swirling eyes.

"Well…that went about as expected." The man said raising the pokeball, the Rhyhorn returning to the ball from a red beam of energy that shot out of the ball.

David ran forward to Jirachi and picked up Jirachi looking at him.

"You going to be ok buddy?" David asked.

"I think…I'll be fine…" Jirachi said rather dizzily.

"Hey kid." The man said. David looked up at the man. "Your not very good at this yet as I noticed. You should train yourself some more before you go to try and face a Gym Leader. Gym Leader's are tough and hard to fight. Especially if there's something you want from them." He said before he turned his back to David. "Catch more Pokemon, raise them to be the best. Then maybe one day you can come back and beat me." He said before walking out of sight on the platform.

David looked down at Jirachi and let out a sigh as the lights in the Gym went out once more.

-----

"Here you go. Your Pokemon is as good as new." Nurse Joy said as Jirachi floated back over to David.

"Thank you ma'am." David said before turning around and walking out of the Pokemon center. "We'll…I'd say that's a lesson for the book…" David said sighing.

Jirachi looked at David curiously. David looked up at Jirachi and smiled a bit. "I'm glad your ok, but we really need to figure out what moves you can." David said. Jirachi raised a hand to his mouth and looked up thinking.

"Well…I can go to sleep…" Jirachi said thinking.

"You mean Rest?" David asked.

Jirachi's eyes suddenly drooped and the folds behind his back wrapped around his body creating a tiny cocoon, and soon Jirachi was fast asleep floating in the air. David reached up and put Jirachi in his arms looking down at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said examining the sleeping Jirachi.

David waited for a minute or two before Jirachi's eyes finally opened and he was awake again. David smiled at the waking Pokemon.

"Alright, so we know you know Swift and Rest. Do you know any other moves?" David asked curiously. Jirachi gave it another pondering.

"I think I can make people confused…" Jirachi said trying to word it right.

"Confusion?" David said thinking looking away. Jirachi's eyes began to glow purple. "That could be confuse ray-" He stopped suddenly as he felt his body being lifted up. He looked down at the ground then at Jirachi. "Ok, you know Confusion." David chuckled before he floated back to the ground. "Any other moves?" David asked. Jirachi closed his eyes and the three pieces of paper on his head lifting up glowing slightly. David looked above the two of them and saw a star fly over his head with small sparkles floating slowly down onto them. The sparkles touched his skin, and he felt a good warm sensation.

"What's that move called?" He asked Jirachi. Jirachi shrugged. "Well…I'm going to call it…Wish. How do you like that?" David asked. Jirachi smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. First thing is first. Where going to go catch a few more Pokemon. Then where going to go to the next town and train, maybe visit the Gym leader and see if we can't get some info." David said nodding.

"Ok!" Jirachi said floating up over to his shoulder.

"Now we need to buy some pokeballs." David explained heading back to the store.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Let the Hunt Begin!

"Alright, do you see the Pokemon?" David whispered to Jirachi hiding in the shrubbery.

"Yea. It's sitting over there." Jirachi said floating in the air looking at the red fox with 6 tails munching happily at a piece of grass.

"I don't suppose you know if those are rare in this area or not do you?" He asked Jirachi quietly. Jirachi shook his head. "Alright Jirachi, here's what your going to do. You're going to use Confusion on the Vulpix. You're going to raise it into the air, drop it, hit it quickly with a swift, then use confusion again. Then, while its being controlled I'll use the pokeball, got it?" David whispered. Jirachi nodded.

"Vulpix!" The red fox said, spewing a blaze of fire directly at Jirachi.

"Whoa!" Jirachi said dodging to the side, nearly being hit by the fire.

"Quick! Use confusion Jirachi!" David said. Jirachi's eyes glowed and managed to catch the red fox as it was running away. "Now as planned!" David said pointing at it. Jirachi nodded and lifted the fox into the air before finishing the use of Confusion. The fox began to fall as Jirachi's hands began to glow, swinging his arms at the area the fox was going to land, the starts shooting out.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried being hit by the beam of stars and being knocked back a bit.

"Quick! Confusion!" David cried.

"Got it!" Jirachi said his eyes glowing again, the Vulpix being lifted up into the air.

"Go Pokeball!" David said throwing the pokeball at the Vulpix, the ball hitting the red little fox, the fox materializing and going straight into the pokeball. The pokeball hit the ground and began to wiggle, the circle on the front glowing red and white off and on.

"Come on…" David said clenching his fist. He counted off how many times the ball was wiggling, seeing how much time it was taking to capture.

The ball finally stopped wiggling, the ball giving off the satisfying "Dhoof" sound.

David let out a sigh. "Oh good. I managed to catch it." David said grinning. He walked over and picked up the pokeball. "Good job Jirachi." He said smiling at Jirachi.

"No problem!" Jirachi said grinning happily.

-----

"Alright, she's all healed up." Jake said walking out of the Pokemon center with the Vulpix ball in his hand. "Now lets meet the newest member to our team. Go Vulpix!" David said throwing the pokeball into the air, the pokeball opening up and shooting out the beam that released Vulpix into the world.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix said energetically after having been released.

David walked closer and bent down to be closer to the Pokemon. "Hello their Vulpix! Hope you don't mind me catching you earlier. I hope to make you a happy addition to my team!" David said grinning happily.

Vulpix seemed to look up at David as if to glare at him. "Vulpix!" She cried as a burst of fire released from her mouth covering David's head in fire.

"Gah!" He cried tumbling onto his back, twitching from how hot his face currently was.

"Vulpix!" The little creature said happily wagging its tail in joy.

"She says she forgives you." Jirachi said to David.

"Well…that's good…" David said twitching.

-----

David sat there as the sun began to set messing with his watch.

"What're you doing anyways?" Jirachi asked curiously watching David mess with the watch.

"I'm working on turning it into a Pokedex. I have basic knowledge of all the Pokemon and have the knowledge on how the Pokedex worked. So if I can modify my watch to be a Pokedex as well, I can learn the moves that each Pokemon I catch knows." He explained, turning the screwdriver on the insides of the watch.

He had already set up camp for the night, and Vulpix was lying down curled up next to the fire that she had started. A sleeping bag lay stretched out on the grassy part of the road he had been traveling down since he left the town, waiting for him to hop in and go to bed.

"Bingo!" David said pulling the top of the watch back down. The watch glowed with a new feature appearing on the side. He pressed the screen where the button appeared, and the holographic screen re-emerged from his watch.

"Welcome to the National Pokedex. This Pokedex is used for the studying and cataloging of Pokemon that are seen and found. Simply point the Pokedex at a Pokemon to learn of the information stored on it. Minimal information is known at the current time of any one Pokemon. In order to learn complete information of one Pokemon, capture it into a pokeball and the data will be transferred directly to the Pokedex." The watch said in a fairly robotic voice.

"Overly lengthy explanations." David said pressing a few buttons on the propped up holographic screen.

"I like this watch. Its all glowy." Jirachi said in amusement.

"Please point at Pokemon you wish to know about." The watch said.

"Ok, I'm going to make sure it works, then I'm turning off the annoying voice." David explained. He held his arm out towards Vulpix and the watch aimed the floating holographic screen at David.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Its is a shy and playful creature than can easily learn loyalty to a good friend." The Pokedex watch explained.

David reached over to the screen and pressed a button that said 'attacks' on it.

"The attacks the Vulpix currently knows are: Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Roar." The Pokedex explained.

"Roar?" David said curiously. "Didn't think a tiny Pokemon like that would have it." He said pulling his watch back in closer to him. He messed wit ha few more features and soon the watch wasn't giving beginner instructions anymore. He turned it off for the night as he had seen that the sun was finally gone over the broad sky. The stars shined down with a sparkling radiance. He looked up at them with a simple amusement.

"Heh. Stars are still as bright in the country side." He said with a smile. He remembered back to the way he had starred at the starry sky while researching Jirachi's cave. He had been lucky enough to witness a star shower make the evening sky look like a parade of lights dancing across the night sky. "Nature can be wonderful sometimes…" David said talking to himself.

"The stars are really pretty." Jirachi said also looking up at the stars.

"Yea…" David said, still leaning up against the tree he had been for the duration he had been fixing his watch. He stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag, slipping out of his shoes and slipping into the sleeping bag. He'd left his bad right next to it so he wouldn't forget it.

"Ah, it's a wonderful night." He said softly as he turned to the side and fell asleep.

-----

"Just don't forget David." The young woman said to him, looking up at the starry night sky. "No matter how many Pokemon you think you've seen, how many you think you know is all of them…there are always more Pokemon out there waiting to be found." She said reached up towards the sky.

"Really?" A younger David asked curiously.

"That's why your father is so interested in researching them. He wants to discover and find out as many as he can and see if he can't discover new ones even grander than the ones already found. You never know what kind of a Pokemon your ever going to meet." She said happily. A star fell in the night sky as she talked to him.

"Well…I know there's always one Pokemon I've wanted to meet…" The young David said happily, looking up at the stars from the roof of the house. The young woman who sat beside him giggled.

"Jirachi right?" She said smiling, her hair gently falling into place. The young David nodded vigorously. She gave another chuckle. "Even if he isn't supposed to awaken for another 500 years…who knows. Maybe one day you will get lucky enough to meet him…" She said, as her voice seemed to trail off into the distance…

-----

David's eyes slowly creaked open, the sunlight pouring into his eyes.

"Wow…that night seemed to go by quick." He yawned as he sat up stretching. He looked over at where the fire had been and it was now a smoldering pile of ash. He looked down and saw Vulpix looking up at him, wagging her tail happily.

"Hey Vulpix." He said happily giving her a scratch behind the ear.

"Vulpix!" She replied happily. David gave a quick glance around him.

"Uh…hey Jirachi, where'd you go?" David asked curiously, not seeing his floating friend around.

"WAAAUGH!" He heard Jirachi's voice crying from inside the trees. David turned his attention to where the voice had come from to see Jirachi rapidly flying out of the trees. "Run! Like now!" Jirachi said rushing down the road towards the next town. David and Vulpix looked into the tress where Jirachi had run from. A loud buzzing sound was growing bigger, and before David knew it he saw a massive army of Beedrill flying straight for them.

"AAAAUGH!" David screamed frantically grabbing his backpack and dashing down the road, Vulpix by his side as the Beedrill chased after the three of them angrily.

-End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A New Friend

David hunched over breathing heavily in front of the Pokemon center. They'd luckily managed to get away from all the Beedrill that had been chasing them.

"Man that was close." David said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Vulpix." Vulpix said sitting down wagging its tails.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get food." Jirachi said apologizing.

"Oh, that's alright." David said pulling out Vulpix's pokeball. "Return." He said and the red light made Vulpix vanish into her ball. David plopped down and sat in front of the Pokemon center just relaxing a bit. Jirachi sat down beside him

"What city are we in anyways?" Jirachi asked looking around.

David took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. "Well, let me check." David said pressing a button on his watch making the holographic screen pop up. "According to my watch, where in Pewter city, where we can obtain the Boulder Badge from the Gym Leader." He said looking at the big building that represented the Gym building.

"Think where going to get more information about the other Pokemon from him?" Jirachi asked looking up at David. David shrugged.

"Hopefully so. I mean, if where going to get any closer to restoring your memory, we've got to find your friends after all." David said pressing another button on his watch lowering the holographic screen.

"Hey kid!" A voice cried out towards him.

"Hm?" David said picking his head up. He saw a tall man wearing all black with dark green hair standing in front of him, an arm stretched out with a finger pointing at him.

"I'm challenging you to a Pokemon battle!" He declared.

"Ghastly!" Said the ghost type Pokemon appearing from behind his head.

David blinked confused.

"What?" David asked.

"You heard me! I'm challenging you to a Pokemon duel! My Pokemon will fight against yours!" He said grinning.

"Uh…why?" David said still blinking confused.

"Because I saw that little incident with the Beedrill just now. I mean seriously, who in a 3-mile radius didn't see it? You're obviously not a very good trainer, so I thought I'd battle you to see you're actual skills as a trainer." The man said.

David blinked more in confusion.

"What?"

"JUST BATTLE ME ALREADY!"

-----

"Go Duskull!" Brad said throwing out the pokeball, the ghostly Pokemon emerging from it, the skull on his face apparent.

"A Duskull aye…" David said thinking it over. "Alright then." David thought about it for a moment. "Then I choose to send out Jirachi!" David said pointing out his finger

"Yay!" Jirachi said moving into the battle

"Ah, so your Pokemon can talk too." The man smiled.

"You have a talking Pokemon?" David asked.

"My Ghastly." He said point to the ghost Pokemon by his side. "He can talk to me when he chooses to. Though he doesn't usually talk around strangers." He explained

"Ghastly." The Pokemon said sticking out its tongue.

"Just what is your name anyways?" David asked the weird trainer.

"Me?" The man said chuckling. "Why I am the infamous! The Elusive! The Wildly Spontaneous BRAD!" He cried raising his arms into the air. A sweat drop formed on the side of David's face.

"I-I see…" David said awkwardly.

"And what is your name victim-I mean opponent?" Brad asked.

"You can just call me David." He explained.

"Very well David! Prepare to be defeated! Duskull! Shadow Ball!" Brad cried.

"Duskull!" Duskull said drawing its head back, a ball of darkness forming in front of its face before shooting it out quickly at Jirachi.

"Jirachi Dodge!" David cried.

"Hya!" Jirachi cried out as it dodged to the left managing to avoid the energy ball.

"Now Swift!" David cried.

"Take this!" Jirachi said swinging its glowing hand, the shower of stars flying out of it. They flew rapidly at Duskull before passing right threw him.

"A-buh?" David said blinking. Brad just chuckled.

"Fool. Normal moves don't work on Ghost type Pokemon." Brad grinned. David smacked his forehead.

"Right…right…how could I forget." David shook his head.

"Duskull! Toxic!" Brad cried.

"Duskull!" Duskull cried in response, a cloud of purple vapor spewing out from under the teeth of the skull and quickly surrounding Jirachi.

"Nothing quite like a cloud of poisonous gas to fill you day huh?" Brad said chuckling

"Jirachi! Confusion!" David said.

"Got it!" Jirachi responded. Sparkles of a light purple could be seen in the mist of poisonous clouds.

"Duskull!" The Pokemon cried as the same purple light surrounded its body. IT flew up slightly before being slammed down into the ground.

"Oh no!" Brad cried watching his Duskull shake its head getting back up. The poison mist cloud lifted and there stood Jirachi right as rain.

"Sorry Brad." David said looking at the holographic screen that had appeared on his watch, then looking up at Brad. "Poison moves don't affect Steel and Psychic types!" David grinned.

"Don't think I'm out of this yet! Ice Beam!" Brad yelled.

"Duskull!" Duskull cried as beam of ice shot out of its mouth.

"Dodge it!" David cried. Jirachi desperately tried to dodge to the side but was hit by the beam, Jirachi's body turning to ice. "Oh crap…" David responded.

"Duskull! Psychic!" Brad responded. Duskull's eyes glowed dark purple, and the block of ice lifted up and then began to be pounded into the ground repeatedly by the Duskull.

"Jirachi! Rest!" David cried. Jirachi's eyes closed from inside the ice, Jirachi falling asleep.

"No use!" Brad said as Duskull continued to raise the ball of ice and slam it into the ground, over and over again.

"Come on Jirachi…" David said looking at the ball of ice begin to crack slightly as it kept being slammed.

One last slam and the ice shattered, breaking free Jirachi from his ice prison. Jirachi's eyes shot open and he was fully awake once more.

"Quick Jirachi! Confusion!" David responded, Jirachi's eyes flashing purple once more.

"Psychic Duskull!" Brad replied, Duskull's eyes glowing in response.

The two Pokemon surrounded each other in the aura of the other Pokemon, growling at each other as they both where caught in the attack.

"Duskull!" Duskull cried.

"Take this!" Jirachi cried in response.

Both Pokemon lifted each other into the air before quickly slamming each other into the ground simultaneously. Dust quickly rose up from the spots they hit the ground from. As soon as the dust cleared it was obvious that both Pokemon where knocked out with squiggly lines in there eyes.

"Oh crap…" David said blinking.

"I didn't see that coming…" Brad said blinking.

David walked over and picked up Jirachi, into his arms. "Well it's a good thing that where right outside the Pokemon center." David said looking behind him.

"Return Duskull." Brad said raising the Pokeball, the red beam shooting out and returning the Pokemon. "Your not bad." Brad said looking at David.

"Yes. Please ignore the fact that they knocked each other out." David chuckled slightly.

"So, what are you doing anyways?" Brad asked.

"Huh?" David asked.

"You said you where on a quest to do something. What is it?" Brad asked curiously.

"Oh…well, you see…Jirachi here lost his memory." David said looking down at the knocked out Jirachi. "I'm trying figure out what was going on when he lost his memory, because he was in the middle of something important. So, that's what I'm doing." David explained.

"I see…" Brad said thinking it over. "You know what. I'll help you." Brad said.

"Huh?" David said blinking confused.

"I have nothing better to do, and I figure you could use my help. So I'm going to join your quest." Brad said grinning giving David the thumbs up.

"o…k…" David said in response.

-End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Pewter City

"So…you're basically telling me you're from 500 years in the future, and that you where transported into the past by Celebi, and because you don't know what happened in the cave your trying to figure it out with Jirachi." Brad said summarizing what David had explained to him.

"That's basically it." David said walking threw the town with Brad by his side, Jirachi in his arms looking around at the things in town.

"If you say so." Brad said raising his arms and putting them behind his head. "Not like I haven't heard crazier stories. I've believed crazier stories too." Brad explained.

"Ghastly!" The ghost Pokemon retorted.

"Well, I doubt I could come up with a story like that. I mean, its not even good enough to put into a research journal let alone a story. I wouldn't tell you it unless it was fact." David said shrugging.

The two of them where heading for the Pewter City Gym. David was planning on challenging the Gym leader to a battle, just so he could make sure he got the information he needed about any of the Legendary Pokemon around the area. Even if he didn't know exactly where they where, David was sure he knew someone who seen and/or met them before.

"Its defiantly a good thing you have a plan, or else we could defiantly get side-tracked easily." Brad explained.

David turned his head as he saw the two of them beginning to pass by a large building with letters 'MUSUEM' printed boldly on the front. David stopped and stared at it.

"Oh! A museum! We have to go inside!" David said running towards the front door.

"But –uh…" Brad said starring at David running off and sighed. "So much for being side-tracked." Brad said.

"Ghastly." Said his ghost Pokemon in response.

-----

"Oh wow!" David said starring into a display case. "These fossils are amazing!" He said excited viewing the ancient fossils of the ancient Pokemon that where now extinct. "Omanyte, Kabuto and Aerodactyl! These fossils are pretty much non-existent in my time! Wow!" David said, his eyes big and sparkling looking at the fossils in the cases.

Brad shrugged and just seemed to wander aimlessly around the museum. "Its kind of boring in here." He said shrugging staring at the pictures placed around the walls of the ancient Pokemon. He glanced left and right before pulling out a marker and drawing a mustache on one of the poster before walking away whistling innocently.

"Ghastly!" Ghastly said following Brad.

David had already moved on up the stairs to the second floor and was checking out the rocket technology that was being used for going up into space.

"Wow! The relic spacecrafts! These things are incredible!" David said happily looking at the machines. "If it wasn't for these we wouldn't be where we are in the future!" He said grinning proudly.

"Sounds like your home is very advanced." Jirachi said looking down at David. David nodded vigorously.

"Oh man is it advanced. We know about all the Pokemon there, and where still discovering more. There are a whole lot of Pokemon that live solely in space you know. On other planets there are new varieties of all kinds, its almost crazy how many Pokemon are still being found, and which ones have been found. I personally wanted to be a Pokemon researched when I grew up. I wanted to start of easy, study Pokemon closer to home and then expand and find new Pokemon and research with them.

"Of course, my favorite Pokemon to study was you. I loved seeing the stars so bright in the night sky. They where always full of a lustful shine, and how they worked still amazes me. You reminded me of those stars. You're a Pokemon whose whole life is pretty much like that of a star. So of course, you where the Pokemon I wanted to study." David said smiling at Jirachi.

"Aww." Jirachi said smiling.

"Hey, you going to monologue to yourself all day, or are we going to get information about Jirachi? Brad said appearing beside David, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" David asked looking at Brad. Brad shrugged.

"I'm always everywhere." Brad explained

"Ghastly!"

-----

"Alright, so this is the Pewter City gym huh"…David said looking up at the large building.

"Yup." Brad said looking at the gym too.

"Alright. I go in. Fight the Gym leader, win, get information, and follow the information." David said placing a fist into his open palm thinking about his plan.

"You think you can do that with two Pokemon?" Brad said looking at Jirachi.

"I think I can. I'll just challenge him to a two Pokemon on two Pokemon match. That way he can't use more than two!" David said grinning.

"Uh…the Gym leader gets to make the rules of the battle. Not you." Brad said correcting David.

"What? Really?" David said turning to Brad. Brad nodded. "Aw crap." David said looking at the front doors to the Gym. He walked up and pressed on the doors opening them, the lights being off on the inside like last as he walked inside, Jirachi floating by his side.

"Hello?" David said calling into the dark arena. "I wonder if every Gym is going to be dark when I enter them at first…" He pondered to himself out loud.

The lights suddenly flicked on brightly revealing a rocky arena filled with boulders and high tech lighting up above. From the other side of the arena came a man walking onto the rocky floor.

"I assume you're here to challenge me." The man said folding his arms.

"That, and to ask you a few questions." David said walking onto the rocky arena to where he was supposed to stand.

"Well, I'm all for that. But of course, policy is-"

"I've got to defeat you first, right?" David said grinning raising his pokeball.

"Seems your familiar with this." The man said.

"Not really. I just figured as much." David explained.

"Very well then. We will each use 2 Pokemon and no more. I'll start off with Geodude!" The man said throwing his pokeball, the Geodude emerging onto the field.

"Geodude!" It responded raising its arms.

"Go Vulpix!" David said throwing out his pokeball, the red fox emerging from the ball onto the field.

"A Vulpix? This should be over quickly." The man grinned.

"Well see." David said grinning.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" The man yelled, pointing out its arm at the Geodude.

"Geodude!" Geodude responded raising his arms and then thrusting the forward shooting out a spray of rocks towards Vulpix.

"Dodge and use Ember!" David yelled, Vulpix dodging to the side as the rocks hit the ground.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried spewing fire out of its mouth, hitting the sides of the Geodude as it dodged to the side.

"Tackle it now Geodude!" The man yelled as Geodude rushed forward towards the Vulpix.

"Quick attack with Tail Whip!" David cried.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as its eyes flared and it ran forward rapidly, a white streak appearing behind it racing at the approaching Geodude, then jumping and spinning in the air and smacking the Geodude with all 6 of its Tails.

"Geo!" Geodude cried tumbling to the side.

"Not a bad move." The man said as his Geodude recovered. "But try this on for size! Rock Polish!" He said, the Geodude's body seeming to now gleam. "Now Tackle!" The man yelled, the Geodude suddenly bursting forward.

"Quick attack to get out of the way!" David quickly yelled, Vulpix running quickly out of the way as the Geodude barreled at her.

"Now Rock Throw!" The man yelled, his Geodude quickly spinning around throwing a heard of rocks, them bashing into Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried flying backwards from the rocks before landing on the ground.

"Rock Polish increases the speed of my Geodude two twice its original speed, so as you can see it's quite powerful now." The man grinned.

"We're not out yet! Vulpix! Use Ember!" David yelled.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried spewing out the pillar of fire towards Geodude.

"Dodge it Geodude!" The man said, his Geodude jumping to the side.

"Bad move!" David grinned.

"What?" The man said curiously.

Vulpix could be seen barreling towards the Geodude quickly with Quick attack currently being used, the Vulpix jumped up into the air over the Geodude.

"Ember now!" David cried, as the Vulpix lifted its head before spewing a streak of fire directly down onto the Geodude. "Direct hit!" David said gripping his fist.

"Rock throw!" The man said, the Geodude thrusting its arms, rocks thrashing into Vulpix's body.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried flying backwards, before landing on its legs, obviously breathing hard.

"Quick! Vulpix! Roar!" David cried.

Vulpix drew in a deep breath, holding it in its chest for a second, before releasing a loud, echoing Tyrannosaurus Rex cry throughout the entire stadium, David taking a step back in shock, Geodude leaping up and running towards the man, hitting into his pokeball and going back into it.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix said happily wagging its tails.

"Whoa…" David said blinking.

"Ok, fine." The man said reaching to the second pokeball he was using. "If you don't want to face Geodude, then I'm sure this Pokemon will be good enough for you!" He stated throwing out the pokeball. From it came a huge Pokemon flashing red before fully coming into view.

"Steelix!" It cried loudly. All six of Vulpix's tails drooped at the mere sight of him.

"Vulpix! Get out of there!" David cried, but it was too late, Steelix's tail slammed straight down on top of Vulpix. Steelix raised its tail to reveal a knocked out Vulpix underneath. "Oh Geez…" David said.

"You asked for my other Pokemon." The man grinned.

"Vulpix return!" David said raising the pokeball, Vulpix vanishing into it. "Your up Jirachi." David said looking at his pal.

"Got it." Jirachi said nodding and moving into the battlefield.

"Steelix…" The giant Pokemon said staring down at the Jirachi. Jirachi gulped slightly.

"Go Steelix! Use Rock Tomb!" The man yelled.

"STEELIX!" The large metal Pokemon cried.

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Steelix VS Jirachi

Jirachi looked up at the giant Steel type Pokemon towering high over his head. He gave a soft gulp, wondering if this giant thing was going to manage to hurt him or not.

"You can do it Jirachi!" David called to him.

"Your puny Pokemon doesn't stand a chance!" The man said grinning. "Go Steelix! Use Tackle!" He cried

"Steelix!" Steelix cried bucking itself up into the air, before closing down and rushing at Jirachi.

"Whoa!" Jirachi cried moving out the way.

"Use Swift now Jirachi!" David cried at Jirachi.

"Got it!" Jirachi responded, beginning to swing his arms wildly, stars shooting out with each swipe, the stars impacting against Steelix's hard skin and exploding on impact. Steelix raised itself looking up at Jirachi as it was finished being pelted with the stars.

"Rock throw now!" The man yelled

"Steel!" Steelix shouted opening its mouth, a barrage of rocks shooting out rapidly at Jirachi.

"Confusion!" David cried in response.

Jirachi braced himself for impact as his eyes glowed purple once more, all the rocks hurtling at him being surrounded by the purple glow and stopping just inches away from his body.

"Hurl them back!" David cried. Jirachi pushing the rocks back at Steelix with rapid speed.

"Harden!" The man yelled. Steelix moved his head back a little as his entire body glosses over, the rocks impacting against his skin and breaking into smaller rubble.

"Oh crap…" David said looking at the Steelix.

"Screech Steelix!" The man yelled.

"STEELIX!" The giant Steelix cried opening its mouth, a loud ring of vibrator air shooting out of its mouth covering Jirachi.

"Gah!" Jirachi cried huddling up its body and covering its ears.

"Now use Rock Throw!" The man yelled. "Steelix!" cried the Steelix closing its mouth to stop the vibrating air, and then opening its mouth again just as quickly as the rocks zoomed at Jirachi.

"GAH!" Jirachi cried louder as the rocks pelted at his skin sending him spiraling backwards.

"Jirachi!" David cried watching his friend fly incredibly fast towards the ground.

"Tackle!" The man cried as Steelix began to barrel straight for Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Confusion to stable yourself and get out of the way!" David yelled. David could see Jirachi's eyes flash from his falling and soon the aura was glowing around Jirachi and he stopped barreling. He looked up quickly to see the Steelix heading straight for him. He quickly maneuvered to the side and Steelix ran into the large boulder that was right behind Jirachi.

"That was a close one." David said letting out a sigh.

Steelix righted itself from the wreckage of the used-to-be boulder and turned his attention up to look at Jirachi.

"This guy is tough…" Jirachi said looking down at the large Steelix starring back at him. David looked around the arena; a lot of boulders that could easily help Jirachi a bit, but wouldn't be all that damaging to Steelix's hard body. He looked up at the lighting equipment and wondered if they could be of use, but with figured that electricity wasn't going to be much use right now.

"Rock throw!" The man yelled, Steelix shooting more rocks towards Jirachi.

"Dodge and counter with Swift!" David yelled, Jirachi quickly moving side to side while swinging his arms, the stars shooting out and colliding into some of the rocks but a lot passing threw and smacking into Steelix's head. David noticed the small cloud of smoke that arose from each star that hit Steelix's head. A light bulb seemed to go off in David's head.

"Keep dodging Jirachi! And keep using Swift to I tell you to stop!" David exclaimed

"Got it!" Jirachi cried out to David in return, Jirachi twisting and turning his body, his arms flailing madly doing his best to keep up the barrage of stars at the head of Steelix.

The barrage of attacks soon began to create a smoke screen directly in front of Steelix's head and eyes, his Rock Throw beginning to become a lot more erratic and unpredictable.

"Fly into the smoke cloud quickly Jirachi!" David yelled. Jirachi nodded quickly and flew quickly towards the cloud of smoke avoiding the constant barrage of rock throws before entering the cloud of smoke, Steelix still firing the rocks.

"Confusion now!" David yelled.

The smoke quickly and dramatically cleared away revealing Jirachi directly in front of Steelix's eyes, Jirachi's eyes glowing purple and Steelix's head being surrounded in the purple aura from Jirachi's eyes.

"Yes! We've got him!" David said gripping his fist. Jirachi backed up a little raising his arms, Steelix's head rising up a bit.

"HIYA!" Jirachi cried thrusting his arms downwards; Steelix's head flying threw the air and quickly slamming into the rock hard floor, rock portions flying everywhere as his head quickly left a large crater in the wake of the attack.

"Wish and then Swift!" David yelled.

"Hya!" Jirachi said raising his arms, a star shooting over Jirachi's head as his arms began to glow. He raised one arm and threw down with a great force, leaving a barrier of wind to break around Jirachi as the stars raced down rapidly at Steelix, the stars exploding with great force on the Steelix's head, the explosion showing more force then it usually did.

"Great job Jirachi!" David said grinning.

Steelix raised his head slowly up from the rubble that seemed to surround him from all the attacking. He shook his head and quickly turned up to look at Jirachi.

"Don't you ever go down?" Jirachi asked the Steelix frustrated.

"Screech Steelix!" The man yelled, the Steelix opening his mouth, the vibrating air surrounding Jirachi once more.

"Not again!" Jirachi cried covering his ears.

"Rock throw again!" The man cried.

"Confusion quickly!" David yelled. Jirachi opened his eyes as they quickly flashed purple, catching the rocks once more in the grip of his gaze. "Throw them at Steelix! Quickly!" David cried as Jirachi threw the rocks back.

"You don't learn. Harden!" The man yelled as Steelix's body once more hardened over as the rocks smashed up against Steelix.

"Obviously you don't. Confusion!" David yelled.

"What?" The man asked confused as he looked up and Saw Jirachi once more having barreled directly at Steelix, and caught the head of the Steelix once more the grip of his Confusion. "Grrrr…" the man growled. He watched Steelix's head once more be rammed into the ground, Jirachi swinging his arms rapidly, the stars exploding on contact on the Steelix's head.

"Tackle now!" The man yelled.

"Steelix!" The giant Pokemon cried suddenly thrusting upwards directly at Jirachi with a great burst of speed smacking directly into Jirachi.

"Jirachi!" David yelled watching his Pokemon fly backwards and crashing into the ground quickly.

"That's knock-out." The man said grinning.

David gritted his teeth wondering if Jirachi really was knocked out yet or not. He couldn't tell from the distance he was standing.

He suddenly blinked and noticed something glittering over Jirachi's body. The sparkles that had fallen from the star Jirachi had called for with Wish had finally reached his body, and Jirachi quickly jumped up good as new.

"Yes!" David cried.

"But how!?" The many yelled.

"Lets finish this quickly Jirachi! Fly at him quickly!" David cried.

"Got it!" Jirachi said flying quickly at the great mass of Pokemon that was before it.

"Tackle now!" The man yelled, Steelix's great girth now heading straight for Jirachi with immense speed.

"Fly under it!" David yelled, Jirachi suddenly dipping lower just as Steelix's head flew directly over Jirachi.

"What!?" The man yelled.

"Constant Swift now!" David yelled as Jirachi reached the part of Steelix's body where it coiled up and began to fly along the length of Steelix's underside barraging it with a massive amounts of star bolts heading all the way back up to the head. "Use Confusion in combination with his tackle to smash him into the ground!" David explained quickly, Jirachi's eyes glowing once more catching the massive Steelix's head in his aura, and quickly thrusting his body towards the ground, the massive amount of energy, weight and power crashing into the ground all at once, causing a massive crater and earthquake to shake the entire stadium.

Jirachi flew out from underneath the Steelix, looking down with a grin at the massive hole that he had created using the Steelix's power against him.

The smoke soon cleared from the wreckage that was now Steelix, Steelix's eyes clearly showing that he had finally been knocked out.

"Your Steelix is out of here!" David said grinning.

"Very well, you have beaten my Steelix." The man said raising Steelix's pokeball, the red beam shooting out and the Steelix going into the pokeball. "I must say…you're a more excelled trainer than I gave you credit for…" The man said looking at David.

"I'm really just thinking on my feet here. I really only have a good memory for the Pokemon battles I've seen on TV." He explained.

"Heh. Very well then, I concede the match." The man said raising his hand.

"You what?" David asked blinking. "But you still have Geodude. He hasn't been knocked out yet…" David said confused.

"Yes, but Steelix is my strongest Pokemon. Your Jirachi is very skilled, and still has most of its health since it returned it with that healing move of yours." The man explained. "If you where able to beat my Steelix, I already know you can beat my Geodude." He explained.

"Oh…awesome!" David said grinning.

-----

"Wow, you actually managed to defeat Forest. I'm impressed." Brad said looking at David.

"Here you go. One badge proving you have defeated the Pewter City Gym." Forest said placing the Badge into David's hand.

"Oh wow! This badge is a true relic! An amazing piece of history!" David exclaimed happily looking at the badge up against the sun grinning.

"Uh…what?" Forest asked confused.

"Oh right…never mind." David said quickly hiding the badge inside of his blazer. "Actually, if you remember, I wanted to ask you questions, which is why I challenged you in the first place." David said thinking back to the beginning of the battle.

"Well, you rightfully beat me, so ask away." Forest explained.

"I wanted to know if you'd seen any kind of Pokemon that has some sort of legend or story behind it. Like Mew or Celebi. If you haven't seen any, then do you at least know someone who has and or knows where to find it?" He asked as plainly as he could. Forest raised his hand to his chin and gave it a thought for a moment.

"Well…I haven't seen any sort of Pokemon like that personally…" He said still thinking. "But I do know the gym leader in Cerulean City just beyond here has seen a few legendary Pokemon, if that's what you're looking for." He explained.

"Excellent!" David said excitedly. "Thank you Forest! Where off to Cerulean City!" David said pointing in the direction of the city.

-End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Mount Moon Expedition

"Tell me again why we have to go threw a huge mountain cave?" Brad asked annoyed looking up at the large mountain that stood in their pathway.

"Because it's the only path to cerulean city from Pewter City. Plus there's a good chance of finding some moon stones just lying around in there." David said grinning.

"And what're we going to do with moon stones? We don't have any Pokemon that need them to evolve." Brad explained.

"Ghastly." His Ghastly said in response.

"Well, if nothing else we can at least sell them. Come on, we're not going to get anywhere just standing here." David said shaking his head and walking into the cave entrance, Jirachi following by his shoulder. Brad shrugged.

"Might as well get following then." Brad said following David into the cave, Ghastly following by his shoulder.

David looked around at how vast the cave seemed to spread out for. He looked up at the cave ceiling and saw that lights had been installed for travelers to be able to see where they where walking to.

"You know, for 500 years in the past, I'd say this cave is pretty sophisticated." He said grinning. Brad just shrugged and walked ahead of David.

"So, do you know the pathway in the mountain or something?" David asked following Brad, as David could clearly see there was two different directions one could take inside the mountain.

"Well obviously we go left." Brad said turning to the left path and beginning to walk down it.

"If you say so." David said following Brad.

Jirachi turned his head looking behind David, down further in the cave as a shadow quickly passed by and was gone in the same instant that it had appeared. David noticed Jirachi's attention had turned.

"What's up Jirachi?" David asked still walking.

"I felt that weird feeling again…"Jirachi explained.

"You mean the feeling you felt back on our way to Viridian?" David asked curiously, and Jirachi nodded his head. "You have any idea what it is your feeling yet?" David asked, and Jirachi shook his head.

"Uh…"Brad said suddenly stopping his walk. David stopped and turned to see what Brad was looking at. David saw the huge cave wall standing before the four of them, causing the pathway they had taken to be a dead.

"This is a dead end." David said blinking a little confused.

"I…I knew that!" Brad said turning around grinning. "Just a little memory loss is all. I've just got to turn around and where on the right path!" Brad explained confidently walking back down the path they had taken.

"You sure you know your way around here?" David asked with a curious raise of an eyebrow.

"Don't doubt my awesome Brad skills!" Brad said confidently walking ahead.

"Ghastly!" His Ghastly retorted with him.

"Right, I got it." David said shaking his head.

The four of them continued to walk threw the large cave fairly briskly, making sure to keep an eye out for any Pokemon that might either attack them or they might want to catch. Brad's eyes feel on an opening up ahead and grinned.

"Ah-ha!" Brad exclaimed running up to the hole and looking down it. "We just need to go down this ladder to head for the exit!" He said jumping into the hole and grabbing the ladder and sliding down it, Ghastly quickly following him down the hole.

David looked down the hole after Brad. "You sure about that?" David asked.

"Of course I am!" Brad shouted to him from the bottom of the hole. David shrugged and got onto the ladder looking up at Jirachi before climbing down with Jirachi following him. He stepped into a long hallway-like corridor inside the cave that held another ladder at the end of it. Brad was already next to the ladder preparing to go down it. "Just down this hole and where home free!" Brad grinned dropping down the hole like he did the first.

"Hope your right." David explained climbing down the hole after Brad. He stepped down and looked around at the four-walled room with a slightly raised platform to the left, but no opening or exit for them to leave from inside the room.

"Looks like another dead end to me." David said examining the room.

"Uh…uhm…there USED to be an exit here." Brad said quickly, as if he'd just thought it up off the top of his head.

"Sure." David said shaking his head. He traced his eyes around the room quickly when he spied something sparkling on the wall. "Ooh, what's that?" David asked walking towards the wall.

"What's what?" Brad asked, his head popping out upside from the hole as he had already started climbing back up. David walked up to the wall and brushed his hand on the shining object, some of the rock breaking off and crumbling away from where he was brushing.

"Looks like a crystalline rock." David grinned grabbing the part sticking out with his hand and beginning to pull on it, but the rock not budging. "A little help Jirachi?" David asked.

"Sure!" Jirachi said smiling as his eyes glowed purple and the rock was surrounded in the purple aura. David once more pulled and the rock began to break out from the wall as Jirachi pulled it from its resting place. The long piece of crystalline rock popped out of the wall and fit well into David's hand.

"Alright!" David said grinning looking at the object. "It's a moonstone!" He said excitedly.

"Can I see?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Certainly." David said holding the moonstone up for Jirachi to hold. Jirachi floated down and grabbed the stone in his hands and floated back up a bit with it.

"Shiny…" Jirachi said staring at the rock that seemed to sparkle in his hands. The rock began to glow brightly and seemed to envelop the cave room as it shone brightly.

"Whoa, what's happening?" David asked surprised seeing the rock glow in Jirachi's hands, the light soon covering the entirety of Jirachi's body as well.

"It looks like he's evolving!" Brad's head shouted from the hole.

"He's what?" David asked blinking in a confused manner staring at Jirachi, light shining off in every direction from his shining body.

The light suddenly grew extremely intense, filling the entire room with light.

"Gah!" David cried covering his eyes as the light began to hurt his eyes. The light soon faded away and David uncovered his eyes and looked at where the glowing Jirachi stood, the light soon fading from his body, Jirachi still standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" David asked Jirachi with great confusion and urgency in his voice.

"I have no idea…" Jirachi said looking at his hands, the moonstone now missing from his hands.

"It looked like you where evolving…but you apparently didn't." Brad said walking over to Jirachi examining him.

"Ghastly." Ghastly responded.

"Well…do you feel stronger?" David asked Jirachi. Jirachi thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Do you think it made you more powerful?" David asked gripping his fist in front of his body for emphasis. Jirachi shook his head. "Do you think you learned a new a move then?" David asked curiously, Jirachi again shaking his head. "Huh…" David said stopping to think.

"I kind of wish I knew what happened myself." Jirachi said shaking his head. David put his hand under his chin and looked towards the ground as he began to think.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit around in a cave and think all day about the mysteries of life, I do believe we have a town to get to." Brad said turning around and heading back for the ladder in the hole to start climbing up.

"Hey Jirachi…" David said curiously.

"Yes?" Jirachi responded.

"If you learn a new move right now, it'll remove one of your older moves from use…won't it?" David asked curiously.

"I believe so…why?" Jirachi asked curiously. David didn't say anything for a bit but just stood there thinking.

"I'm going to buy some parts when we get to Cerulean city ok?" David said looking at Jirachi.

"O…k?" Jirachi asked slightly confused.

"Move it or I won't guide you threw the cave anymore!" Brad yelled from the hole.

"Like your guiding has been real helpful getting to the exit anyways." David laughed heading towards the ladder.

"You found that moonstone cause of me didn't you?" Brad said from in the hole.

"Point." David said starting to climb up the ladder.

"Its all part of my master plan!" Brad explained.

-----

"Brad, this is the third hole you've led us too. Are you SURE this is finally the right hole? David asked with exasperation.

"I'm 100 percent positive! It's the hole at a dead end! No more holes around here, so it has to be the right one! Gut instinct I tell you!" Brad said grabbing the ladder and going down the hole once more.

"Got to give him credit for his gusto." David said scratching the back of his head.

He climbed down the hole after Brad, and followed him threw the hallway down another hole which lead into a large room, mainly a ledge overlooking smaller area with large walls protruding up from the sides of the cave. David looked down and saw the square room from before that he had found the moonstone in.

"This is the path!" Brad said walking down a small flight of stairs and making a turn towards another flight of stairs that went back up. David followed.

"You know, why would they make a staircase to go down, and up to the other side of this ledge, if they could of just built a small bridge connecting the two pieces?" David wondered curiously.

"Beats the heck out of me. Don't ask me about the building designs of idiots." Brad said walking up the stairs.

"Ghastly." Ghastly responded.

"Are you sure that Ghastly can speak English?" David asked curiously looking at the Ghastly. "It's done nothing but say its name the whole time I've seen it."

"Of course it can talk!" Brad exclaimed. "He just doesn't trust you very much is all. He says you smell funny." Brad explained.

"If you say so." David said shaking his head. Jirachi just looked at David curiously.

The group walked for quite a bit around the long winding path that seemed to have endless turns to it.

"Does this path ever end?" David asked taking a deep breath of air to keep his legs going.

"It should. If it's a dead end I'm going to be pissed." Brad said angrily, obviously getting tired alongside David.

"I thought you where sure it WASN'T a dead end." David said shaking his head.

"If it IS a dead end, it's not going to be for LONG." Brad slightly growled.

"Take cover!" A loud voice cried from the distance, when suddenly a loud booming sound was heard and the entire cave began to rumble.

"Not again!" David cried feeling the cave rumbling under his feet.

"What the hell is going on!?" Brad yelled confused of the current situations.

"Magnemite!" Cried a small circle Pokemon with two magnets on its end as it barreled directly at them, crashing into David's face knocking David over and Magnemite rolling backwards, its eyes all dizzy. David sat up feeling the cave's rumbling begin to weaken.

"Watch where you're going!" David yelled at the thing sitting up.

"We've got trouble!" Brad yelled looking up at the ceiling. David looked up as well and saw that rocks where beginning to loosen from the ceiling.

"De Ja' Vu" David said grumpily. The rocks began to fall at a rapid rate right towards where Magnemite was laying. "Confusion on those rocks Jirachi!" David ordered.

"Right!" Jirachi cried, its eyes glowing purple once more, catching all the rocks that would of fallen onto the Magnemite floating over his head now.

"Magne…mite?" The Magnemite said slowly opening its eyes, seeing the large boulders hovering over its body. "MAGNEMITE!" It cried loudly, zooming away from its position underneath the rocks, ramming itself directly into David's body again.

"Gah!" David cried flying backwards again landing on his back, a pokeball flying loose from his jacket and opening up upon hitting the ground in the cave.

"Magnemite!" The silvery round Pokemon cried looking at the pokeball on the ground and rammed itself directly into it, the pokeball opening up and taking the Magnemite inside of it.

David sat up rubbing his face. "Guh, that things got some nerves..." He said looking at where the Magnemite had been and was now gone. "You can drop the rocks now Jirachi." David informed and Jirachi let go of the stones and they dropped to the floor.

"Well that certainly was hectic." Brad said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ghastly." The ghost Pokemon said.

"Where'd that Magnemite go anyways?" David said looking around the area.

"He's inside that spare pokeball of yours." Brad said pointing at the pokeball lying on the ground. "You just caught yourself a new Pokemon." Brad chuckled.

"I did?" David said picking up the pokeball that held Magnemite in it.

"It's a surprise that you even defeated forest. Seems Pokemon take pity on you and just put themselves into your pokeballs out of pity." Brad chuckled.

"Oh hah-hah." David said putting the pokeball next to Vulpix's pokeball in his blazer.

"You ok?" Jirachi asked David.

"Yea, I'm fine." David said standing up once more.

"Is anyone hurt!?" Cried a voice from behind the rocks.

"Not really, we got lucky you bastards!" Brad yelled from behind the rock.

"Sorry about that! Really! We where excavating for fossils and one of our explosives went off prematurely! No one was hurt on our side, but it did shake up the cave a bit! We'll clear the rocks in a bit if you can't yourself!" The voice cried from beyond the rubble.

"We're more than capable of moving the blasted rocks!" Brad yelled threw the rocks.

"Alright, I'm going back to base camp to make a status report then!" The man yelled and we could hear his footsteps heading away from the pile of rocks.

"Bastard…what kind of an idiot makes a random explosion in the middle of a cave!? That just ASKING for a cave in!" Brad growled.

"Ghastly!" The Ghastly said in response.

David dusted himself off. "Well, with Jirachi's Confusion it'll still take a bit to move the rocks out of the way…unless you had another plan?" David said curiously.

"Just watch this." Brad said pulling out one of his pokeballs. "Go Larvitar!" Brad yelled throwing the pokeball, it opening up to shoot out a slightly green Pokemon with a horn on the top of its head and rocky-bushy tail.

"Larvitar!" It cried as it came out.

"Oh wow, a Larvitar. When did you get that?" David asked curiously.

"Its actually a fascinating story. You see, this Larvitar saw how awesome and spectacular my awesome Brad skills are in the way of training Pokemon, so he was like 'I so have to have him a trainer!' and he begged and begged for me to be his trainer, so I told him if he kept up doing good deeds and being strong, I'd let him be my Pokemon." Brad said with a flashy grin.

"Ghastly." The ghost Pokemon said.

"Ghastly says that's not exactly what happened." Jirachi chuckled.

"…err…uh…ANYWAYS! Onto these piles of rock! Larvitar! Use Hyper Beam now!" Brad cried.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar cried opening its mouth as a ball of energy formed in front of it, his body tensing up before unleashing the devastating beam that laid waste to all of the rocks, turning them instantly to rubble and ash before the beam was finished.

"Oh wow! How strong is your Larvitar?! You must've trained him like mad in order for him to learn that move!" David said impressed.

"Naturally. I am the greatest trainer. He learned the move in absolutely no time with how I-"

"Ghastly."

"You used TMs?" Jirachi chuckled

"Whose side are you on?" Brad asked his Ghastly slightly annoyed.

"Ghastly!" Ghastly said happily.

"Well, the rocks are moved anyways." David laughed. "Lets keep moving, the exit should be just ahead."

"Whatever." Brad said sighing picking up his pokeball and returning his Larvitar.

-----

"Ah! Fresh air!" David said taking a big breathe of air as they exited the cave, opening his arms wide as he saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, at least the trip didn't go empty handed." Brad said looking at the fossilized rock he now held in his hand.

"I don't know hwy your keeping that thing." David said looking at the rock.

"It's a fossilized Pokemon David, these things are worth a lot of money to collectors." He grinned.

"And museums alike. You really should donate it to the museum or something." David said looking towards the setting sun.

"Please, its mine to keep." Brad grinned tossing it up and catching it a few times.

"Ghastly."

"Hey look!" Jirachi said pointing off into the distance. "I can see a town from here!"

"That's Cerulean City." David said grinning. "Alright, we spend the night in town, and tomorrow we get more info on the legendary Pokemon!" David grinned walking towards the town.

Jirachi blinked confused before looking up into the sky, seeing the shadow of a figure flying threw the sky, some sparkles being left in its wake as it flew threw the clouds.

"Come on Jirachi! Foods just a little while away!" David called out to Jirachi while heading towards town.

"Coming!" Jirachi cried and flew after David and Brad.

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Cerulean City

"What are you buying parts for anyways?" Jirachi asked curiously as David walked out of the bicycle store, a bag in hand of a few bicycle parts.

"You'll see soon enough." David grinned pulling out a list on a piece of paper, marking off some of the things he had gotten with a pencil.

"Why you would need bicycle tubes is beyond me." Jirachi said curiously looking at the list of items.

"You'll see, you'll see." David chuckled.

"Aren't we going to go see the Gym leader and fight them to get more information?" Jirachi asked wondering that himself.

"We will in due time. Right now, this is going to be a little more important. It's going to determine your over all power and skill level in the upcoming future." David said grinning.

"If you say so…" Jirachi said shrugging. "What did Brad say he was going to go do anyways?" Jirachi asked.

"He said something about training his Pokemon…or burning Pokemon…it's hard to tell with that guy. He seems to always be saying something incoherent after all…and for some reason he had brought a pile of clothes with him…quite interesting in deed." David said walking into the mart, looking around for part on his list.

"Uh…if you say so…" Jirachi said slightly nervous about what Brad could be doing.

-----

"So what exactly IS your interest in this kid anyways?" Ghastly asked looking at Brad as they wandered down the bridge towards Bill's place.

"You know…I don't know. But I do know that that Jirachi he's with isn't exactly a common Pokemon." Brad explained to his ghostly friend.

"I've never seen you one to be that interested in Legendary Pokemon." Ghastly said.

"Its not the fact that Jirachi's a legendary that keeps me traveling with him. I'm curious as to, how you say; see where this whole fiasco leads too. From what David explained to me about the situation, it seems something incredible is going on in the future. And if something is happening in the future, that could very well be a world-changing event, why wouldn't you want to be part of it? It only makes sense doesn't it?" Brad explained to Ghastly.

Ghastly shook his body in a curious fashion. "I just don't get you sometimes."

-----

"What exactly are you making?" Jirachi asked curiously as David floating over his shoulder as he used the screwdriver on the small mechanism in his hands.

"It's almost done. Don't you worry." David grinned, twirling the screwdriver slower and slower as the bolt tightened.

"Finished!" David said holding up the small technical device. "This should help out a lot!" He said grinning. Jirachi tilted his head looking at the small device curiously. "This device acts more like a Hidden Machine then a Technical Machine, put it's a lot better than both! It's something created, in my time, about 100 years ago. It's called an LM, and it changed Pokemon battles amazingly. So, it's a little less about strategy and more about power, but it allowed for the creation of leagues of more power. It was extremely controversial and people wondered if it was actually a good thing." David said opening the device, splitting it in half.

"So, two factions opened up; one for having Pokemon as they used to be, and one for Pokemon with the use of the LMs. The traditional league got a lot more praise because it focused around strategy and being a good trainer, and the LM league got praise for having the extremely powerful Pokemon." David said looking at Jirachi grinning. "Where going to get this information one way or another, and I'd like to welcome you to the League of LMs." David chuckled.

"What does LM stand for?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Its stands for Limiter Machine. It takes off the limit of the amount of moves any one Pokemon can learn. So, basically, you can use more than just four moves. You'll keep the four moves you know now, and then you'll learn new moves, but you won't forget the other moves you already know." David explained holding up the device.

"Is that kind of like cheating?" Jirachi asked looking at the machine.

"Not really. Its completely legal, and if you want to get technical about it, its technology from my time and is legal there. So, its just as naturally legal here." He said grinning.

"Oh, ok. If you say so." Jirachi grinned.

David reached into his blazer and pulled out the two pokeballs. "Go Vulpix and Magnemite!" David exclaimed throwing the two pokeballs, the two Pokemon emerging from there balls.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried wagging its tails happily.

"Magnemite!" The Magnemite said in its metallic voice.

"Here Vulpix." David said putting the two pieces of metal around her body.

"Vulpix?" Vulpix said curiously as the sparks of electricity passed along its body between the two pieces.

"All done." David said, Vulpix looking up at David blinking curiously. David did the same thing for Magnemite, then for Jirachi.

"Ok, that's all I needed. Return!" Brad said holding up the two pokeballs, Vulpix and Magnemite returning to inside there pokeballs.

"That didn't hurt a bit." Jirachi said looking at his hands.

"Now, I do believe we have a Gym Leader to go talk to." David said grinning.

-----

"Where have you been all day?" David asked looking at Brad, the both of them standing in front of the Cerulean Gym.

"Oh, I've been telling Ghastly here my plans for world domination. What else would I be doing?" Brad said.

"Ghastly." The ghost Pokemon said in response.

"Of course." David said shaking his head curiously. "Remind me later I have something for you to see." David said pushing on the door to the gym.

"Right, right." Brad said following quickly.

A loud cheer cried from the crowd that sat in the stadium seats around a large pool, as three women in bathing suits performed diving performances off of a high board. It could be seen from the open doors in front of them from the long hallway.

"Well…that's not very Gym leader-ish…" David said blinking.

"Uh dude…"Brad said pointing to a nearby sign. "Says Gym's that-a way." He said pointing down the hallway.

"Oh…I knew that!" David chuckled nervously before heading down the hallway.

-----

"Well, at least the Gym isn't dark." David said looking around at the lighted room with a pool in the center. "Still lacking in people immediately though." David said a bit disgruntled still looking around.

"They should be here in a second anyways." Jirachi said looking at the door on one side of the wall.

The door opened up and a girl with orange hair in a yellow shirt with short blue jeans walking in, looking at David and smiling.

"Oh, I see we have a challenger-" She said suddenly stopping and staring, blinking in her spot.

"Uhm…is something wrong?" David asked confused a little at the look she was giving him.

"A-Ash!?" She said, almost in pure astonishment.

David blinked in confusion, before turning to look at Brad, who was now wearing a light blue blazer-esque vest shirt with half a pokeball symbol on the bottom, a red and black cap with a green pokeball symbol on it and light blue jeans.

"Whoa, when did you change clothes?" David asked shocked at brad's new appearance.

"Ghastly." The ghost said appearing next to Brad.

"What are you talking bout, I've been wearing this outfit for quite some time now." Brad explained.

"But…when we walked into here you weren't wearing that…" David said confused, pointing at Brad.

"Wait…your not Ash." The girl said shaking her head. "I'm sorry…you're just…wearing a VERY familiar outfit." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I get that a lot." Brad said waving his hand.

"…No you don't." David said blinking.

"How would you know? I've been traveling with you for only a few days now." Brad explained.

"You've got a point…" David said thinking.

"Um…is anyone here for a Gym battle?" the girl asked slightly confused at the current events happening before her eyes.

"Oh…uh…right." David said coughing. "I came here to battle. I'll uh…talk this over with him later about…whatever he is doing."

"I'm not doing anything." Brad said tipping his hat.

"Ghastly."

"Right. Anyways! I have some questions to ask you anyways Miss Gym Leader, so as soon as I beat you in battle I will ask and you will answer." David said pointing at the leader.

"Alright, I don't see why not, that sounds fair. And call me Misty by the way." Misty explained raising a pokeball.

"Ok Misty, what are the rules?" David said grinning.

"It'll be a two on two battle. First one out of Pokemon looses." She explained.

"Got it." Brad said nodding.

"Go Starmie!" Misty cried as she threw the pokeball, the two-layered star like Pokemon came out of the ball, the jewel in the middle of its body glowing brightly.

"Hya!" It cried entering into the battle.

"Well, I could go with Magnemite…" David whispered looking up at Jirachi. "But would you like a chance of going at it first?" David asked.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." Jirachi said.

"I choose Jirachi!" David proclaimed, Jirachi moving forward.

"Water Pulse!" Misty yelled pointing at Jirachi.

"Hya!" Starmie yelled, lowering its foremost star piece as vibration began to emit from it, quickly speeding toward Jirachi.

"Dodge to the right and counter with Swift!" David cried to Jirachi, Jirachi quickly moving as the waves sped past him just inches from his body, his hands glowing and him beginning to rapidly swing his arms throwing the stars at Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled as Starmie began to spin rapidly flying towards Jirachi, the stars bouncing off of Starmie's spinning body.

"HYA!!" Jirachi cried as the Rapid Spin impacted him.

"Confusion now Jirachi!" David cried.

Jirachi reached out his hands and grabbed the Starmie as it stopped, his eyes flashing purple and Starmie's body being surrounded in the order. Jirachi quickly tilted his head and shot Starmie into the nearby wall.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty cried, Starmie quickly shooting out a powerful stream of water from its top while it had collided in the wall, the burst hitting Jirachi.

"Gah!" Jirachi cried spinning in the air a few times before regaining his balance.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty had already cried as Starmie was flying out and smacked into Jirachi again sending him flying.

"Counter with confusion!" David said as Jirachi eyes flashed purple once more facing the spinning Starmie.

"Hydro pump now!" Misty cried as water began to spray rapidly out of all side of Starmie, Jirachi being smacked by the rushing waters, his confusion ending.

"Gah!" Jirachi cried flying back some more before regaining his balance breathing hard.

"How you holding up Jirachi?" David asked.

"This guy's tough…" Jirachi said breathing heavily, feeling the damage being taken.

"Use Wish now Jirachi!" David said. Jirachi raised his arms as the star shot over his head.

"Water Pulse now!" Misty yelled.

"Hya!" Starmie cried as the vibrations of air rapidly approached Jirachi once more.

"Dodge it Jirachi!" David cried as Jirachi quickly ran to the side, avoiding the waves.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty cried again, Starmie spinning rapidly towards Jirachi once more.

"Keep dodging it Jirachi!" David cried to Jirachi, Jirachi flying to the side to avoid the Starmie that spun past him barely. Jirachi flew towards the wall and turned to watch Starmie still spinning at him. Jirachi braced himself as the Starmie flew quickly at him, nearly reaching him.

Jirachi quickly flew himself upwards as the Starmie flew past bellow him smacking directly into the wall, dust rising up from where Starmie had smacked right into the wall. Jirachi quickly flew away from Starmie and turned to face his direction as the sparkles from the star he had summoned glistened onto his body healing his injuries.

"All better now!" Jirachi said grinning.

"Hya!" Starmie said jumping out of the hole in the wall he had created.

"Ok Jirachi, we need to go in for K.O., got it?" David explained gripping his fist.

"Got it." Jirachi said nodding his head.

"Ok Starmie! Use Hydro Pump!" Misty cried, Starmie once more shooting the powerful blast of water towards Jirachi.

"Confusion on that Hydro Pump now!" David cried.

"Understood!" Jirachi responded, his eyes flashing purple as the blast of water made a u-turn as it reached his body, being surrounded by the purple aura, the blast then hitting Starmie directly.

"Direct hit!" David said grinning.

"Ok, do a Rapid Spin now!" Misty shouted, Starmie once more spinning and rushing towards Jirachi.

"Catch it with Confusion!" David said, Jirachi's eyes flashing and Starmie stopping in mid air as the aura surrounded it.

"Flash Cannon!" Misty yelled.

"Hya!" Starmie cried as the gem on the middle of its body lit up before releasing a huge beam impacting against Jirachi.

"YAAA!" Jirachi cried flying backwards and smashing into the wall as Starmie flew back and smashed into the wall as well.

"Oooga…" Jirachi said as his eyes turned to wiggles. Starmie's jewel flashed a bit on its body before turning off completely.

"Return Starmie!" Misty said raising the pokeball and Starmie returning into it. "You did good." She said smiling looking at the pokeball. "Now its your turn Corsola!" Misty said as she threw her next pokeball, the pink Pokemon with a coral reef look to it emerged.

"Corsola!" It cried happily as it emerged.

David picked up Jirachi and smiled at him. "You did good pal." David said picking him up and carrying him over to Brad. "Hold him for me will you?" David asked.

"What am I your maid?" Brad asked confusingly.

"It'll only be for a little bit. I'm sure the battle won't be much longer." David explained.

"Oh fine." Brad said holding out his arms and David placing Jirachi into his arms.

"Ghastly." Ghastly replied.

David turned back to face Misty and reached into his blazer grabbing one of the two pokeballs in it. "Go Magnemite!" David said throwing out the pokeball.

"Magnemite!" Cried the round metal Pokemon in its metallic voice.

"Uh-oh." Misty said looking at Magnemite. "An electric type Pokemon…"

"Yup. Type advantage is mine!" David said grinning.

"Well no matter, I'll put up a fight anyways! Corsola! Use Spike Cannon!" Misty cried.

"Corsola!" Corsola responded, its back sticking up as it glowed and began to shoot spikes as rain down towards Magnemite.

"Magnemite! Use Sonic Boom now!" David cried.

"Magnemite!" Came the metallic voice as it pointed its magnets towards the spikes coming towards him, and emitted the large booms of energy at the spikes, knocking them away, the spikes scattering across the arena.

"Now use Bubble beam!" Misty cried as Corsola opened its mouth and began firing a rapid spread of bubbles at Magnemite.

"Metal Sound!" David cried, Magnemite waving its magnets and emitting low waves distorting the air and popping the bubbles as they went by and hit Corsola directly.

"Try Ice beam" Misty cried as Corsola shout out a sharp beam heading straight for Magnemite.

"Use the Ice beam to direct your Thunder shock!" David cried.

"Magnemite!" Said the metallic Pokemon, glowing yellow with electricity before shooting a beam of electricity, it hitting and stopping the ice beam, the electricity then traveling down the length of the ice beam and hitting Corsola directly, zapping it.

"Corsola!" The Corsola cried, as it was being electrocuted.

"Come on Corsola, we can do this! Use Rock Blast!" Misty yelled.

"Cors-ola!" Corsola cried, rocks shooting out of its glowing back towards Magnemite.

"Dodge and user Thunder shock again!" David explained, as Magnemite dodged the hurling rocks getting close to Corsola, before unleashing another wave of electricity onto the water Pokemon.

"Corsolaaaa…" Corsola said wearily, falling over onto its side knocked out.

"Oh, you did your best Corsola." Misty said smiling, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite said in glee as it returned to its pokeball.

"As proof of you having defeated the Cerulean Gym in a Pokemon battle, I present to you the Cascade badge." Misty said walking over to David and placing the badge into his hand.

"Oh wow, thank you!" David said grinning looking at the badge before putting it next to he boulder badge in his blazer.

"Now, what where you talking about with questions for me?" Misty asked curiously.

"Oh right." David said thinking back a little now. "I heard from the Pewter City Gym leader that you knew some things about Legendary Pokemon." David explained.

Misty placed a hand on her hip and grinned. "Well, I've run into my fair share of legendary Pokemon with a good old friend of mine." She explained.

"OH excellent!" David said happily. "Could you give me information as to where you saw them, or where you met them and how you met them and how I could possibly find them? David asked excitedly.

"And why would you need to meet any of them? Misty asked curiously looking at David.

"Well you see…Jirachi over there is one of the Legendary Pokemon too. And, during an accident in a cave, he was hit with a big rock and lost his memory. Now I'm traveling with him to try and regain his memory, and I'm hoping that the other legendary Pokemon that where his friends would be able to help him." David explained.

Misty looked carefully at David, examining him and judging his voice. "Well…you don't seem to be lying…" Misty said wording her words carefully. "You also have that honest look in your eye, reminds me of my friend." She said smiling. "Alright, I'll give you some info on the Legendary Pokemon that I've met and know of. Just don't let it fall into the wrong hands, k?" She said winking at him.

"Oh yes ma'am!" David said grinning.

-----

"So, we got the info we needed." Jirachi said looking at the piece of paper in David's hand.

"Yup, that Gym Leader was most informative." David said smiling.

"By the looks of it, we'll be going threw these specific towns in Kanto and conveniently all of them have Gym's…" Brad said curiously looking at the notes.

David looked at the two badges he currently had and grinned. "The museum's will freak out once they see this…maybe even fund my research team more…" David said happily. "I bet if I get more badges, I'll be able to get even more money." David grinned.

"So, Gym battles for the win?" Brad said curiously.

"You got that right." David grinned. "I'm going to challenge and beat every gym leader we meet!" He said happily.

"Ghastly!" The ghost Pokemon replied.

"Oh, and what was that thing you wanted to show me?" Brad asked curiously.

"Oh right." David said reaching into his backpack and pulling out the small metal device. "This is called a LM. And I think you'll like it very much…"

-End Chapter 9-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – On to…Saffron?

"What happened here?" David asked confusing looking at the massive amount of destruction that lay before him and Brad. The building that separated Cerulean City from Saffron had been blow to a million pieces, and everywhere men and Machops/Machokes where working hard to restore the building.

"I'll tell you what happened here." One of the construction men said walking over to the four of them. He lifted up his yellow construction hat with his thumb, his forehead obviously covered in sweat from the hot sun and the work. "Some idiots started a Pokemon battle near this station. It was an Electrode versus a Larvitar mind you. The Electrode moved up the Larvitar and was self-destructing, when the Larvitar shot a Hyper Beam, smashing it into the station, destroying it with the hyper beam and the Electrode making it explode. It left a huge mess."

David glanced over at David with a look saying he was guilty.

"Hey, it wasn't me ok? I had nothing to do with it!" David said waving his arms.

"Riiiiiight." David said looking at him, then turning to the construction guy.

"So, right now people are unable to enter and leave Saffron City. If that's where your heading, sorry. You can take the underground pass and arrive in Vermillion City. The S.S. Anne is getting ready for another departure, so I'm sure you can catch it for a relaxing cruise, or you can battle Lieutenant Surge, though he's still as fierce as ever." The man explained.

"Thank you." David said nodding and headed towards the underground pathway with David, Ghastly and Jirachi.

"Are you SURE you didn't do that?" David said eyeing Brad cautiously.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't of broken the path into Saffron since we need to go there. Specially if you're collecting badges." Brad said shaking his head.

"Ghastly." Brad's Ghastly responded.

"But you didn't meat David till who knows when. You could've done it before you met him." Jirachi explained looking at David.

"Yea. What my pal said." David said look at David as they descended the stairs into the underground path.

"Fine. Don't believe me, maybe I'll just stop being your cheerleader in your Gym Battles." Brad said.

"Well, if you say you didn't do it…"David said.

"I'm telling you I didn't." Brad responded.

"Ghas-tly." Said Ghastly.

-----

"Wow, this place is busier than I thought." David said walking down the main Vermillion street plaza, looking at the crows of people massing over the shops, the Gym highlighted in the background and over to the side the S.S. Anne looming in all its magnificent on the docks.

"Vermillion city has always been a rather popular location cause of its shops and its gym." Brad said pointing to the gym. "Lieutenant Surge was a harsh and ruthless Gym Leader, till Ash came and righted a few of his wrongs. He's still a hard Gym leader to beat, extremely powerful, but he doesn't make as many emergency trips to the Pokemon Center as he used to." Brad explained.

"Sounds like an interesting challenge." David said thinking it over. "What type of Pokemon does he use?" He asked curiously.

"Electric." Brad said. David looked up at Jirachi, and then thought back to Vulpix and Magnemite.

"Wow, none of my Pokemon are super effective against him, and none of his are supper effect against mine." David said giving it a curious thought.

"Well, Lt. Surge usually only uses an overpowered Raichu. As a lot of trainers have learned is that Surge's Raichu lacks in speed, but Surge has been training his Raichu recently to get faster and faster and have more energy. So tiring it out from its lack of speed is slowly getting harder and harder." Brad explained.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said.

"So a Raichu I see…" David said thinking it over.

"What're you thinking about?" Jirachi asked curiously, still floating by David's shoulder, listening to all the conversation.

"Raichu is a stone evolution of Pikachu." He said reaching into his vest a pulling out the pokeball that held Vulpix inside. "Vulpix also needs a stone in order to evolve into Vulpix." He explained. "It wouldn't be smart to evolve Vulpix now, as she's not fast enough to carry the speed into her evolution and she doesn't know that many moves." He explained and then stopped walking and stood in front of a store. David stopped and looked at the store, and Jirachi turned his head to look at it. "But buying some stones now won't hurt." David explained smiling looking at the stones store.

"Sounds logical." Brad said as David walked towards the store followed by Jirachi.

"Ah, welcome to the stones shack. I have stones from Fire to the new Dusk and Dawn stones. What'll be your preference?" The shop owner said rubbing his hands together happily.

"Alright…" David said looking threw the stones. "I'll take a firestone…and…" David said thinking about it and looking up at Jirachi. "Any stones you'd prefer to have?"

"Actually…now that you mention it…" Jirachi said, handing lifting up to his chin, the two strips on his back flapping in what seemed to be windless air. "That Thunderstone seems to be giving me a weird feeling…" Jirachi said looking at the curious yellow stone with the lightning bolt down it.

"You heard the Pokemon. I'll get one Thunderstone and one Firestone." David said pulling out his wad of cash, counting threw it.

"Very well. That'll be 20,000 then." The man said picking up the two stones and handing them over as David paid the money. "Alright, you'll get the stone soon enough." David said smiling looking at Jirachi.

-----

"Gym ho!" David said pointing happily in front of the Gym.

"That's defiantly the Gym. You win the pointing out the obvious award." Brad said sarcastically.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said.

"You have a plan of action?" Jirachi asked curiously looking at David.

"Well, if he uses just Raichu its probably a one on one battle. So I'm going to use Vulpix's speed to tire out the Raichu as best as I can while giving counter attack or using the attacks to make a distraction." David explained. "With using that strategy, I should be able to-" David was interrupted by the sudden slamming open of the Gym doors.

"Wow, that was barely a challenge." A male trainer laughed walking out of the gym with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" David asked blinking confused. The trainer stopped in front of Brad and David grinning.

The guy had blonde hair, flat along the top with a few strands of bangs hanging in front of his face, some of it tied on the back of his head in a small ponytail that reached the small of his back. His jacket was black and reached just below his ribs, his undershirt being red with designs of black. He wore dark jeans with a belt hanging loosely around his waist with a chain connected to his pants on each side with a side where he held 4 pokeballs, and what looked like a deck box on the other side, a small backpack hanging from straps around his shoulder on his back.

"That guy was a push over. A lot of people find him a challenge. Those people are just pathetic." The guy chuckled, grinning in a weird manner.

"Well, that's a bit rude isn't it?" David asked curiously.

"So what if it's rude? People who aren't strong don't deserve to win and fight. They deserve to go back to pre-school till they can manage to fight." The guy said smirking still.

"What's your problem?" Brad asked curious about the trainer.

"My problem is pathetic trainers in the world." He said looking at David and Brad. "You guys don't even look like you've got an ounce of challenge in you. Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish huh?" The guy said cockily.

"I'm on an important quest-" David began.

"Oh save me. If you're not a trainer to become stronger, then you're not worth my time. Both of you are just a waste as trainers." He said beginning to walk away.

"That's it." Brad said stepping forward getting in his way. "You can say all you want about David-" Brad began.

"Hey!" David responded.

"But when you go and insult me, oh it's on!" Brad said gripping his fist.

"Ghastly!" His Ghastly said angrily.

"Ok, fine. If you think you can beat me, then we can battle." The guy said grinning.

"Fine!" Brad said quickly raising a pokeball.

"The rule is its 3 on 3. First one out of Pokemon looses." The guy said jumping back some bit to put some space between him and Brad, swiping a pokeball from his belt. "And I'll choose to send out my Eevee!" The guy said throwing out the pokeball, the gray furred fox-like creature emerging.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried with a bit of a grin on its face as it stood, almost triumphantly in front of the gym.

"An Eevee? This'll be too easy. Go Duskull!" Brad said throwing out the pokeball, the ghost-like Pokemon emerging from the ball.

"Duskull." It cried floating there.

"Don't know what you're going to do, seeing as Normal type moves don't effect Duskull at all." Brad said grinning.

"I'm sure you'd love to think that." The guy said grinning.

"We'll see about that…" Brad said pointing at the Eevee now. "Go Duskull! Use Ice Beam now!"

"Dus-kull!" Duskull cried raising its head as the ice energy formed at its mouth before shooting down rapidly at the gray Eevee.

"You know the drill Eevee." The guy grinned.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied as his body shined purple and the beam smacked directly into it, causing a small cloud to arise from its body before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Brad asked confused.

"Let me put it simply." The guy said chuckling. "Eevee just used Endure. So now, Eevee only has 1 hit left before he's knocked out."

"But…why? That doesn't make any sense." Brad asked a little confused by this knowledge. "You just put yourself at a huge disadvantage. Your Pokemon is a normal type, and I have a ghost…" Brad explained.

"Exactly." The guy grinned.

"Fine, your funeral then. Shadow ball again Duskull!" Brad cried.

"Duskull!" It cried in return, lugging another huge purple orb at the Eevee.

"Eevee…" The guy grinned.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried in response and as if in a blur, the Eevee was gone as the orb impacted the ground where it had stood.

"What!?" Brad asked confused.

"Now!" The guy cried out, as the Eevee seemed to just appear directly behind Duskull.

"Eevee!" It cried, its mouth opening up as the dark energy quickly formed into a ball in its mouth and it shooting out a Shadow ball as it smacked directly into Duskull.

"Duskull!" It cried flying backwards before righting itself closer to the ground, looking up to see the Eevee was already gone.

"Duskull! Look out!" Brad cried as the Eevee re-appeared directly behind Duskull once more before another Shadow Ball smacked directly into Duskull at point blank range, causing a small explosion to rise up.

"Duskull!" It cried spinning almost out of control towards Brad, Eevee once more appearing in its path before opening its mouth, teeth glowing as it bite down into Duskull, shaking his head rabidly before throwing him out to the middle of the arena, Duskull hitting the ground.

"Duskull…" Duskull said, its eyes spinning in place.

"Guh…Return!" Brad said raising the pokeball and Duskull returning to his pokeball.

"I reduced my Eevee's life to just one hit so it'd be more fair on you. Though as I can see, it was just a big waste of time." The guy said smugly. Brad growled.

"Just what exactly did your Eevee use?" Brad demanded.

"Agility of course. Agility in rapid succession makes for a deadly combination you know. My Eevee goes so fast he's just a blur and my opponent never sees his attacks coming." He grinned.

"Eevee!" The Eevee said grinning with the same attitude as its trainer. Brad let out a low growl as he moved on to the next pokeball.

"Alright then, I'll send out Larvitar!" Brad explained throwing out his next pokeball, Larvitar emerging from it.

"Larvitar!" It cried emerging from its ball.

"Very well then." The guy said smirking.

"Earthquake!" Brad cried out.

"Larvi!" Larvitar cried raising its foot and stomping on the ground, tremors suddenly shaking the entire area, rocks quickly jutting out of the ground from underneath Eevee, knocking him into the air before hitting the ground, eyes spinning in place.

"Not bad." The guy said raising Eevee's pokeball and Eevee retreating back into it. "It would've been a real shame if I had to beat you down with just one Pokemon." He smirked.

"Stop being cocky now dammit!" Brad yelled at him.

"I don't have to stop. When I'm going up against weak trainers like you, I know I'm going to win." He explained picking up another pokeball. "Your up Larvitar!" The guy said throwing out the pokeball, a Larvitar a bit bigger and lighter green than Brad's came out.

"Larvitar!" It cried landing.

"Looks like my Larvitar is bigger than yours." He grinned.

"Size isn't everything, and I'll prove it! Hyper beam!" Brad yelled.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar cried raising its head back.

"Do the same!" The guy yelled as his Larvitar raised its head back as well.

"LARVITAR!" His yelled as it unleashed the powerful energy beam the same time as Brad's Larvitar did, the two beams colliding mid-air creating a bulge in the middle that continued increasing in size till it was a huge ball directly in front of the two Pokemon, being pushed back and the ball digging into the earth creating a large crater before the massive mound of energy finally exploded, erupting with a loud deafening boom and a large flash of white that pushed everything back with a tremendous pressure of wind. David tumbled backwards and caught Jirachi in his arms as Jirachi was nearly carried away by the wind, Brad and the guy covering there faces still managing to hold there own, Ghastly just floating by Brad as if nothing was happening.

A huge smoke cloud towered over the Gym once the explosion had finally finished. David looked up at the massive amount of smoke that was beginning to slowly clear away from the field. He could clearly see the large crater that had been put into place and the two Larvitar's knocked out on either side of the hole.

"God damn…" David said examining the scene.

"Not a bad performance kid." The guy said raising the pokeball and Larvitar returning to his pokeball.

"DON'T call me kid." Brad said with emphasis as he returned Larvitar to his ball.

"Well, I do believe where down to1 Pokemon each." He grinned choosing another ball from his side.

"We are." Brad said crossing his arms.

"And your choice is?" He asked curiously.

"Its Ghastly of course." Brad said very angry now, it showing in his voice.

"Ghastly." The Ghastly said moving forward.

"Fine. Then I'll go ahead and send him out!" The guy said throwing the pokeball out, it opening up and shooting out the white beam, the light soon forming into the shape of a weird Pokemon.

"Darkrai!" Cried the Dark Purple mass of darkness that floated before them now, his sleeves and lower body seeming to wave in the wind with the torn edges of his body. His white hair flowing back behind his body into the windless air, his eyes glowed a pure blue, as if seeing past your physical form and seeming to reach into something deeper.

"What the hell is that!?" Brad cried out seeing the Pokemon staring straight at his Ghastly.

"This, my friend, is Darkrai. He's quite a fearsome opponent." The guy grinned.

"Darkrai." The Pokemon growled in a low fearsome voice, as if growling from its very essence. Brad gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Well, your Pokemon doesn't scare me! My Ghastly is going to kick its ass!" He cried out. Ghastly turned his head curiously and looked at Brad.

"Ghastly?" It said confused.

"Yes you!" Brad said snapping at the Ghastly.

Ghastly stared blankly at Brad before looking over at Darkrai again, then back at Brad.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said sticking out its tongue at Brad and closing its eyes.

"HEY!" Brad yelled. "Whose side are you on!? He called you weak! Are you just going to stand for that!?"

"Ghastly." Ghastly said in response.

"If you have any shred of dignity in your body you are going to get out there and kick that Pokemon's ass right now!" Brad yelled pointing straight at the Darkrai.

"Ghastly…" Ghastly said slightly annoyed turning towards the Darkrai.

"That's better." Brad said with a bit of a sigh in his voice. He looked up and saw the guy just shaking his head.

"Talking to your Pokemon in such a manner will make people think your crazy, you know." The guy chuckled.

"Right now, I don't care! I only care about kicking your ass!" Brad clenched his fist.

"Fine have it your way." The guy said lifting his head and grinning.

"Ghastly! Use Shadow Ball!" Brad yelled.

"Ghastly!" Ghastly cried raising its head, before shooting a blob of energy straight at Darkrai.

"Double Team now!" The guy said.

"Darkrai." Roared Darkrai's echoing demonic voice, as its body soon created multiple images moving rapid pace around Ghastly in a circle, the Shadow Ball flying threw the images.

"Ghastly?" Ghastly said looking around at the many images of Darkrai that surrounded him, the glowing red eyes seeming to glare right at him from every image.

"Use Psychic to determine which one it is!" Brad yelled.

"Ghastly!" Ghastly said, his eyes glowing trying to get to the Darkrai, but nothing happened.

"Idiot, are you new? Psychic moves don't affect Dark Pokemon!" He laughed.

"Shut it!" Brad yelled at him. "Dark Pulse now!" Brad yelled.

"Ghas-tly!" Ghastly cried, raising its body then slamming down onto the air, a pulse of dark wave spreading out across the circle of Darkrai's, hitting the real one and ending the illusion, but the real one just backing up slightly, as if it was pretty much un-phased.

"Shadow Ball now!" The guy yelled.

"Darkrai!" Darkrai yelled, holding out its hands forming the ball before pulling back and firing it at Ghastly.

"Dodge now Ghastly!" Brad yelled, Ghastly quickly dodging to the side avoiding the energy ball.

"Hypnosis!" The guy yelled as Darkrai moved directly in front of Ghastly, his eyes flashing with evil intent in them.

"Ghas…tly…" Ghastly said his eyes drooping heavily before he closed them asleep.

"No! Ghastly wake up!" Brad yelled to his sleeping Ghastly.

Ghastly begin to move about in his sleep, chanting his name in an almost panicked manner, as if he was having a nightmare.

"What's going on!?" Brad yelled at the guy. The guy grinned at Brad.

"Darkrai's special ability. Whenever a Pokemon is asleep near him, he inflicts upon them bad dreams and zaps their health slowly." He laughed.

"That's not fair!" Brad yelled.

"Who cares if it fair? Its all perfectly legitimate strategy!" He grinned pointing to his Darkrai. "Dream Eater now!" He yelled.

"Darkrai!" Darkrai cried, his voice echoing around him, his eyes flashing red as an image of his body seemed to grow out of his body, the air turning black all around them, dark haze of clouds filling the area around the turbulent Ghastly. A loud, painful cry emitted throughout the void, as if a girl of innocent nature was being tortured. The image of Darkrai rose over the Ghastly, as it turned and tossed in its sleep, a jaw of jagged aligned teeth appearing across the large image, before the image crashed down on the Ghastly, Ghastly entering the giant image's mouth.

Ghastly crashed down against the edge of the crater that had been left behind, the image passing the rest of the way threw him, and into the ground as the void seemed to disappear all in one instance.

"Ghastly…" Ghastly said as he woke up from his sleep, his eyes squiggled, unable to continue fighting.

"No…Ghastly…"Brad said looking down at shock to his fallen companion.

"Well. Seems I've won this match." The guy said raising a pokeball, the red beam shooting out and returning Darkrai into the dusk ball from where it had come from. Brad walked slowly over to Ghastly and picked him up into his arms, looking down at the battered Ghastly.

"Next time you battle me, you might want to have a bit more of a well arranged Team. If you focus on a group, you're not going to be a great trainer." The guy smirked.

Brad turned his head and glared at his opponent, his teeth obviously gritting together. The guy, as if nothing had just happened, place the pokeballs back on his belt, and walked around the crater to head back to town. As he passed by David, David turned his head to him.

"Hey…" David said, the guy stopping. "What's your name anyways?" David asked with a bit of curiosity. The guy turned his head and grinned at David.

"You can call me Jake." He chuckled, before turning his head back to town and walking off. Brad stood in the same spot next to the crater, not saying a word.

David and Jirachi looked at Brad, and Jirachi began to fly over to Brad, but David caught Jirachi's foot. Jirachi looked down at him, and David shook his head no. Jirachi looked up at Brad's back, as Brad still held the Ghastly in his arms. Jirachi gave a small nod, then turned with David and walked back into Town.

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Arrival From Sinnoh

"Are you sure we shouldn't say anything to Brad?" Jirachi asked a little concerned as Jirachi looked down at David. The two of them where standing at the entrance to the port bay, everyone seemed to be gathered around waiting for the ship to start arriving into the bay.

"We probably should give him some alone time. I've never seen Brad actually in a battle, but from what I can see he can go toe to toe with a legendary Pokemon." He said looking up at Jirachi. "So, it's not like he's weak. He's never lost a battle, from what I've seen. Not to mention, that guy got on his nerves and then thrashed him pretty badly." David said putting his attention back to the dock. "Jake had some merit to what he said, but he was a bastard in the way he did say it."

"Yea…" Jirachi said thinking about David's words.

From off in the distance came the loud blowing of the horn of a ship, as it began makings its way into the harbor.

"Looks like the ships coming into port." David said looking out into the distance.

"What's so interesting about this ship anyways?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Well, after the S.S. Anne sunk, the developers of the ships decided that they needed to make a more powerful, unsinkable ship. I read about this ship in my history books. Its called S.S. Andrea, after the person who helped made it." David explained.

"Interesting…" Jirachi said as the ship pulled into dock just after David's explanation. The ship lowered its entry beam and people began to file out of the ship. "Are we going to do anything special with the ship?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Well…not really. I was just curious about seeing it." David said looking at the massive ship. "Its really quite a sight to see. I'm amazed at how many historical artifacts I'm getting to see from this whole crazy adventure." David said smiling.

"I wouldn't know." Jirachi said chuckling.

"Yea, you don't have your memory, so it all makes sense." David said thinking about it. "I'm sure you'd have some amazing memories. You wake up only once every 1000 years for seven days, then you go back to sleep. And during those seven days you grant wishes to those who ask for them. " David said smiling. "But obviously, it's been seven days and your still awake. Not to mention you woke up 500 years early. Something big must be going on to awaken you from your slumber." David said thinking about it.

"Yea…I think your right." Jirachi said putting a hand to his mouth as he thought.

"Hey! Get back here!" A female voice cried out.

"Huh?" David said lifting his head up curiously.

"Piplup!" Came the voice of a small blue penguin that ran towards David before going threw his legs and off into town.

"Wait!" Came the female voice chasing the Piplup, before she appeared as a running blur in front of David before crashing into him.

David tumbled over as the girl fell on top of him.

"Owie…" The girl said, her eyes dizzy.

"What just hit me?" David said feeling the heavy object on top of him.

The girl sat up rubbing her forehead as David sat up and looked at her. She had blonde hair that went down to the small of her back, wore a red vest that was sleeveless and hung down to the start of her stomach and opened up down the middle. Under her vest was a small pink undershirt that hugged around her neck and to the start of her belly. She wore blue jeans that ended before her ankles, and from her waist dangled down a thin see-threw spilt skirt that wrapped from the side of her hip around her back to the side and hung down just past her knees.

She blinked and looked at David. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to run into you! I was just chasing after my Piplup and ran into you!" She said apologizing.

David chuckled and stood up dusting himself off. "Oh, its fine. Your Piplup ran off you say?" David said asking curiously.

The girl quickly stood up and nodded. "Apparently it got scared off by some of the noises of the ship. I had just let it out to enjoy the cruise." She said sighing and lowering her head. David thought about it for a second.

"Hey, I'll help you find your Piplup." David said smiling.

"Really!?" The girl said her eyes lighting up.

"Sure. Least I can do for a fellow trainer." David said smiling.

"Oh thank you!" She said giving David a giant bear hug.

"Gack! Too tight!" David said his eyes wincing.

-----

"Piplup!" She cried as they walked down the town together, Jirachi looking around to keep an eye for the penguin.

"Piplup!" David cried as well looking around for it.

"Oh, where could he of gone?" She said looking around almost frantically.

"He's not a Pokemon that's common in this region, he shouldn't be too hard to spot." David explained looking around. David thought a moment and turned to the girl. "I still haven't gotten your name you know." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said smiling a bit and shaking her head. "My name's Zana, I'm from Hearthome City." She said smiling holding out her hand.

"Ah. I'm David." He said taking her hand. "I'm from Delenburg City."

"Delenburg…I've never heard of that city…" Zana said thinking about it.

"Don't worry, not a lot of people have." He said smiling. David thought another moment. "Hey, do you still have Piplup's pokeball?" He asked.

"Yea." She said picking it out from her jacket and holding it out.

"Good." David said pulling out a pokeball from his blazer. "Go Vulpix!" David said releasing Vulpix from its pokeball.

"Vulpix!" It said happily wagging its tails as it emerged.

David took the pokeball from Zana's hand and lowered it to Vulpix. "Here Vulpix, smell this. Where trying to track down the Piplup that was inside this pokeball."

Vulpix lifted its nose to the pokeball and sniffed it a few times before turning its head to sniff the air some. "Vulpix!" It said before starting to run after the scent.

"Looks like we got our lead!" David grinned quickly following Vulpix, Zana quickly following after David.

-----

"Piplup!" Piplup said nervously backing away from the group of Roselias and Roserades that now surrounded him.

"Roselia!" The Roselia in front of the Piplup said holding out its flower directly at Piplup, it glaring at Piplup.

"Roserade!" Roserade said pointing its flower at Piplup as it stood next to the Roselia.

"Piplup! Pip pip lup!" Piplup cried out to the Pokemon trying to explain itself. Both the Roselia and the Roserade's beginning to glow with energy. "Piplup!" Piplup cried covering its head.

"Ember now!" David's voice yelled from the trees behind Piplup.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as it jumped into the air, spewing outs flames directly at the heard of Pokemon. The Roserade and Roselia that where attacking lost focus and shot two orbs of energy into the trees causing an explosion, the Pokemon all around starting to panic and run around frantically, bird Pokemon running from the tress in flocks, bugs running from the scene.

The fire was beginning to burn the forest and the Roselia's where running to a flower patch not far from where they had been.

"Quick attack!" David yelled, as Vulpix's body began to blur with light as it ran forward, smashing into a bunch of the Roselia and Roserades, knocking them over towards the field of flower. Vulpix landed in a patch of the fire as the fire moved over its body without hurting Vulpix.

"Piplup!" Zana cried out from behind the fire as Piplup was watching the flames from behind Vulpix. Piplup turned around seeing Zana.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried and ran over to Zana jumping into Zana's arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad your safe!" Zana said happily hugging her Piplup.

"Think those Pokemon have learned their lesson?" David said chuckling looking at the fallen Roselia and Roserades. David took a quick count and counted 5 Roserades and 7 Roselias amassed around the flowers. "Vulpix-" he began but then noticed a bunch of Budew moving out of the flower patches and walking over to the injured grass Pokemon, crying out to them.

"Oh…" David said blinking. He turned to Zana. "Hey, mind using Piplup to put out the flames?" He asked.

Zana nodded and put Piplup down. "Ok Piplup! Put out those flames with Ice Beam!" She declared.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried raising its wing-like arms and lifting its head before shooting out a beam of ice against the fire, the ice evaporating as it hit the flames, Piplup moving its head and hitting all the flames, soon extinguishing all the flames in the forest.

"You did it Piplup!" Zana said hugging her penguin.

"Piplup!" Piplup smiled happily.

"Don't run off on me again, you hear?" Zana said smiling at her Pokemon as Piplup nodded. "That's a good boy." She said pulling out Piplup's pokeball and returning him to the inside of it.

"Hurray!" Jirachi said cheering for the return of Piplup.

"Thanks David." Zana smiled at David.

"Hey no problem." David said smiling in return. "Just try not to loose any more of your Pokemon." He chuckled.

"I'll try." She said smiling at him.

"So, what brings you to Kanto anyways?" David asked as they began to return to town.

"Well, I started off in Sinnoh, where I got my partner Piplup a long time ago. I've been waiting and training my Piplup for a number of years, just so I could prepare myself to be the best trainer." She said explaining herself. "I decided I should come to Kanto when I saw that there where a lot more Pokemon around the world than where just in Sinnoh, and I hope to be a Pokemon Breeder when I grow up some more." She said thinking back. "So, I guess I'm on a quest to see and learn about all the Pokemon." She said smiling.

"Ah, well that's pretty good." David said chuckling. "It's a fortunate thing you met me then. Why don't you travel with me?" David said looking at her.

"Travel with you?" Zana said curiously.

"Travel with us! It'll be fun!" Jirachi said happily, still floating near David's shoulder now dancing in the air.

"Yea. You see my friend Jirachi here lost his memory. So where trying to find a couple of his Pokemon friends in the world to help restore his memory." David explained.

"Oh wow." Zana said looking at Jirachi. "How do you know where they are?" Zana asked curiously.

"Well, where searching for quite a select few of Pokemon in the world, that are either rarely seen or there's just one of them in the world. So, we defiantly know we'll be doing quite a bit of exploring and searching. And if you come with us, you'll see a large variety of Pokemon." David explained.

"We can always use another traveling companion! The more the merrier after all!" Jirachi said excitedly.

Zana chuckled at Jirachi's playfulness. "Hee, alright, I'll travel with you. It'll be fun." Zana said smiling.

"Yay!" Jirachi said dancing a bit more. David laughed.

"Welcome to the group Zana." David said smiling.

-----

"Now where did Brad get off to…he should be around here somewhere…" David said looking around.

"Uh…" Zana said staring right in front of them.

"What's up?" David asked looking behind them.

"You might want to turn around." Jirachi said looking at what Zana was looking at.

"What is it?" David said turning around. A large cloaked figure stood before them, the black clothe ripped at its ends and flowing in the wind, the head of the figure being shrouded out from its hood, a skull clearly visible in the hood and a scythe clenched in his ripped sleeve as he stared down at the three of them.

"WAUGH! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Zana cried waving her arms rapidly. David blinked as he looked at the skull.

"What's the Grim Reaper?" Jirachi asked curiously tilting his head.

"Ugh…" Was all David could say as he stared at the skull.

"WHERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Zana said as he began to run around in a frantic manner.

"Its time…for your doom…" The figure said turning the scythe to point it the three of them. The eyes of the skull flashed red and mist began to pour out of the openings in the reaper's outfit.

"…Jirachi, touch the mist." David said curiously.

"DON'T IT'LL KILL YOU!" Zana said frantically waving her arms.

"Whatever." Jirachi said shrugging and moving over to some of the mist, putting his hand into it. "I'm feeling nothing." Jirachi said blinking.

"Boo." Brad's head said popping out of the reaper clothes in Jirachi's face.

"WAUGH!" Jirachi cried jumping back before waving his arms rapidly shooting out stars at the figure, causing a mass of smoke to arise as they explode against the figure.

"Uh…Jirachi, that's good. I think Brad's had enough." David laughed.

"Huh?" Jirachi said blinking stopping his attack. Brad lay sprawled out on the ground smoking with the cloth draped over him, Duskull floating over his head.

"Duskull." Duskull said looking at Brad.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said emerging from out of the ground looking at Brad. Brad lifted up Duskull's pokeball, the beam returning Duskull into his pokeball.

Zana stood there blinking confusedly. "Hey! You scared me!" Zana said looking at Brad angrily. Brad sat up chuckling.

"That was the point." Brad said grinning happily.

"I should kick you." Zana said huffing, crossing her arms and looking away.

"So whose this anyway?" Brad said standing up looking at Zana.

"Brad, this is Zana. She's aspiring to be a Pokemon breeder and will be joining us on our journeys." David explained.

"Oh, well that's fun. We could always use a female to do our laundry and cook our food." He laughed.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Zana said rolling her eyes.

David took a deep breath and smiled "Oh yea, I have a good feeling about this group." He chuckled. Jirachi just looked at David curiously.

-End Chapter 11-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Safari Zone

"Awesome! That makes one more badge for my collection!" David said holding up the shining Thunder Badge.

"Its amazing how you handled your Pokemon back there!" Zana said smiling at David.

"To be honest, I was sure Surge was going to kick your ass." Brad said chuckling.

"Oh, no faith." David said sticking his tongue out at Brad before returning the badge to its location with the others.

"That match was so close though! Jirachi was nearly down and out for the count and that Raichu nearly had him pinned down! But that confusion attack luckily managed to confuse that Raichu, and it hurt itself giving Jirachi's wish to work and pulling threw with a Critical Hit Swift for the win!" Zana said jumping up once before landing and continuing to walk.

"Yes, we just saw it not too long ago. We don't need the action replay." Brad said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said.

"Aw, you guys are making me blush." Jirachi chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea. We would be taking on the Saffron Gym leader right now, if that Machoke hadn't crashed that damn truck into the South Entrance." David said with a sigh.

"Oh please, Sabrina would kick your ass cause you don't have any Ghost Pokemon." Brad said chuckling amused.

"Yea…well…I plan to get one eventually." David said thinking about it.

"Where we headed anyways?" Jirachi asked curiously noticing the large amount of bridge they where walking on, fishermen fishing on both sides of it at different stretches.

"Where going to Fuchsia city! To get the next Gym Badge and to visit the Safari Zone." David said grinning.

"Safari Zone?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"It's a zone filled with rare and exotic Pokemon. Some can only be found in the zone. So its always worth looking for new Pokemon, if your looking for new Pokemon." Brad explained.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said.

"Awesome! I needed to get some more Pokemon. I only have two so far." Zana said excitedly.

David looked around at many of the fat men in fishing wear just sitting around watching their fishing rods. "And remind me to try and find a spare fishing rod." David said.

-----

"You know, I don't remember this place being so expensive to get into." Brad said exiting out of the main doors with a bag around his waist, David and Zana soon following behind him.

"Oh come on, 500 isn't that much to pay. Considering we have a couple of thousands to pay." David said smiling.

"This is going to be fun! I can't wait to catch some new Pokemon!" Zana said eagerly.

"Alright, I'm going to head off to a different location. You guys can go off on your own. We'll meet back with Jirachi in the Pokemon pen when where all done, got it?" David explained.

"No problem." Brad said grinning.

"Wheeee!" Zana said running off on her own.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit them. I'm going off fishing." David said swinging the fishing line over his shoulder and walking towards the location of the water. Brad looked around at the large amount of open space, seeing the Pokemon running around in the open field and disappearing behind trees and other locations.

"Lets see if we can't find a Pokemon to catch." Brad starting to stroll threw the Safari Zone, slowly scanning the area for anything that he could possibly snag as a good partner for his team. A couple of Tauros ran by off in the distance, a few Butterfree flew over head making the air sparkle with the dust from there wings. A couple of the bug Pokemon ate the grass and the leaves on the trees and there where plenty of Kakuna and Metapod on the trees.

"Huh. Not a large selection here is there." Brad said scanning the selection of Pokemon curiously.

"I've got you now!" Said a voice from just a bit off to his side.

"Huh?" Brad said turning to look at where the voice had come from. He saw the back of a spiky brown haired guy wearing a purple vest, blue jeans and a pokeball in his hands.

"Go Pokeball!" He cried throwing it in front of him, the ball smacking into a Venonat, the Venonat going into the pokeball, the ball hitting the ground, wiggling a bit before having the Venonat captured. He walked over to the pokeball and picked it up before putting it into his vest. He turned and saw Brad, a black star painted on his forehead and a white undershirt beneath his purple vest.

"Hey dude. You got something on your forehead." Brad said pointing to his forehead.

"Yea…I know." The guy said starring at Brad.

"You might want to get rid of it. It makes you look somewhat retarded." Brad said bluntly.

The guy stared quietly at Brad for a few seconds then turned away and headed towards the Safari zone exit.

"Hey! You didn't listen to me!" Brad shouted after him. The man ignored him and exited. "How rude." Brad said before looking back to where the man had stood and heard bushes rustling. "Hm?" He said curiously looking at the rustling. Suddenly a Pikachu burst forth and ran past him, soon being followed by a Zana chasing it.

"Come back Pikachu! I must catch you!" She said eagerly chasing after the Pikachu, a dust cloud rising up behind her.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried frantically as it ran past David who sat on a ledge with the fishing rod bobbed in the water.

"HowsTheFishingDavid?" Zana asked quickly running past him.

"Its ok I suppose." David said as she ran off into the distance quickly following the Pikachu. David felt the line tug. "Oh! A Pokemon!" David said happily pulling up on his rod, a Pokemon emerging from the water.

"Karp! Karp!" Said the large fish Pokemon that hung at the end of the string.

"Aw man, another Magikarp." David said tossing the Magikarp back into the water and casting the hook again.

Brad turned his head back towards the plains. "Well, this looks like it's going to be an interesting hunt for Pokemon." Brad said beginning to walk further into the Safari Zone, keeping an eye out for any Pokemon he might be interested in.

He turned his head quickly as he heard another rustling of the bushes and saw a poofy tail sticking out of a bush, as it wagged back and forth in the bush.

"Hah. Don't know what it is, but its mine!" Brad said reaching into the Safari Zone bag he had on his wait, and enlarging one of the pokeballs in it and quickly throwing it at the tail. The head of an Eevee popped out of the bush where the fluffy tail was attached as the pokeball hit the Eevee, the pokeball sucking in the Eevee as it hobbled a bit before shutting off, the Eevee inside.

"Oh…it was an Eevee…" Brad said scratching his head. He walked over to the pokeball and picked up the Eevee. "Ah well, better than nothing I suppose." Brad said shrugging.

-----

"How long do you think it'll be before they get back?" Jirachi asked curiously looking over at Ghastly.

"Ghastly Ghas." Ghastly responded. Jirachi looked curiously at Ghastly.

"Ghastly, do you really speak human, or is it all in Brad's head?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Well of course I can speak English." Ghastly replied.

"Wow, really?" Jirachi said amazed.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said. Jirachi blinked and shook his head.

"Wait, did you just speak in human language, or did I just imagine that?"

"Ghastly."

-----

"Wow, there are really no interesting Pokemon here." Brad said walking back towards the exit. "I walked around almost everywhere and the only Pokemon I caught was an Eevee." He said looking down at the ball Eevee was in side. "But, over all that's not such a bad thing. Eevee is a really good multi-type evolutionary Pokemon." He said talking to himself.

He looked over and saw David sitting in the same place he had before, the fishing rod still hanging in the lake. "You haven't finished fishing yet?" Brad asked curiously. David shook his head.

"I did take a little break and looked around for some Pokemon. I saw one that looked good to catch, but I'll see about catching it later." He said as he stared down at the rod.

"Alright dude, but its getting late. The suns already setting, you should head to the inn before you fall asleep out here." Brad said turning his head as he saw David's fishing rod be pulled on and stopped paying attention to David.

"I'm here." Zana said walking up next to Brad.

"Oh hey. Did you finally manage to catch that Pikachu?" Brad asked curiously. Zana held up a pokeball with a bit of a silly grin on her face. "Nice." Brad said complimenting her.

"I don't know why it didn't want to be caught. But now I have my Pikachu!" She said cuddling her pokeball.

"Well, glad you got it." Brad said stretching yawning as he entered into the main lobby of the Safari Zone.

"Is David still out catching Pokemon?" Zana asked curiously looking back into Safari Zone.

"Yea, he's been in that same fishing spot the whole time pretty much. I don't know what he thinks he's going to catch, but he's pretty determined to get it." Brad said shrugging walking over to the Pokemon pen that Jirachi and Ghastly where in. Jirachi was curled up next to a giant plushy of an Ursaring sleeping. Ghastly was floating around the pen in a circle looking quite bored. "Lets go Ghastly, where going to head for bed." Brad said smiling.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said floating over to brad. Brad turned and looked over at Zana who had turned and was looking at the door to the Safari Zone.

"Hey are you going to go to the inn or not?" Brad asked curiously.

"Huh?" Zana said looking over at Brad. "Oh, yea, I will. I'm just going to watch Jirachi for a bit till David gets back." She said.

"Oh…uh…ok. If you say so." Brad said shrugging and walking out of the lobby.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said as the two of them walked in the darkening town towards the inn.

"Bet you that tomorrow he's going to want to face the Gym leader." Brad said curiously.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said in response.

Brad looked up at his traveling companion. "When are you going to evolve into a Haunter anyways? You've been holding back on it for a while now. I know you're ready to evolve." Brad said. Ghastly closed his eyes and turned to brad.

"Ghastly." Ghastly said.

"Oh. Well…you do know you'll get stronger when you evolve right?" Brad said. Ghastly nodded its head. Brad shrugged. "You have your reasons I suppose. But I do hope you evolve soon." Brad said entering the inn.

Zana walked over the Jirachi and sat down next to him, leaning against the Ursaring plushy as well looking down at Jirachi smiling.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest thing?" Zana said smiling, rubbing the top of Jirachi's head cutely. Jirachi shifted a little but turned to his side as Zana pet his head. Zana smiled and looked out the window and saw the stars that where lying above the Safari zone. She watched it closely and saw a shooting star fly across the sky. She thought about it for a second. "What do I want to wish for?" She asked herself curiously. She closed her eyes and thought and then smiled looking out the window.

"I wish…I wish that we could all have the Pokemon we wanted as friends." Zana said clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.

Jirachi's feelers moved on his body and glowed softly, Zana not noticing the glowing coming from Jirachi.

"Huh?" David said feeling an unusual pull on his fishing rod. "This is new." He said quickly pulling on it, feeling the rod pull a little harder than usual. He gripped the rod and pulled hard on it, feeling the line stress under the pressure being put on it from both ends.

"Waugh!" He cried as he lurched backwards as the rod pulled the Pokemon out of the water, a large spray of water emerging from where it sprang out, it moving up into what remained of the light of the sky causing a shadow to over-cast onto David.

"Yes!" David cried quietly as he quickly pulled out a pokeball.

-End Chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Janine's Poison Pokemon

"Mwahahaha!" Brad laughed maniacally as his foot stood on top of Jake's head, him standing at the top of a mountain, Jake's Eevee, Larvitar and Darkrai scattered out about the floor.

"In honor of your triumph over everyone in the world, we present to you, the world ruler badge." Said Cynthia, the other champion's from around the world standing behind her.

"I proudly except." Brad grinned taking the gold and diamond covered badge and holding it in his hand.

"All hail Brad! All hail Brad!" Came the loud cheering of people from down below. David and Zana bowed down just in front of Brad, the Elite four and Gym Leaders from around the world just behind them.

"Yes! That is right you mortal fools! All hail the might that is Brad!" Brad said laughing maniacally again.

"Haunter." Haunter said appearing beside Brad before licking him on the face.

"Haunter! Do not lick the ruler of the world!" Brad said looking at his Haunter proudly.

"Haunter haunt!" Haunter said licking Brad's face again.

"Pleh!" Brad said shaking his head and sitting up suddenly. He wiped his face and looked around, seeing he was still at the inn and not on top of the mountain being cheered by his adoring public. "Oh god dammit…and I was having such a nice dream too." He said shaking his head. "What woke me up anyways?" Brad said turning his head to look around the room.

"Haunter haunt!" Haunter said looking at Brad. Brad turned his head and looked at haunter and raised an eye curiously.

"When did you evolve? I thought we where talking about how you weren't going to evolve yet last night…" Brad said looking at Haunter curiously.

"Haunter haunt haunt haunter." Haunter said.

"If you say so." Brad said stretching and standing up. He turned his head and saw David sleeping on the bed next to him, Zana sleeping next to him on the bed.

"Looks like they got in late. Too tired to care if they fell asleep in the same bed is my guess." Brad said shrugging. He cracked his knuckles "Still ammo to make fun of them." He chuckled grinning. He looked again and saw Jirachi sleeping in Zana's arms.

"Oh…dang it, that's probably why she's in his bed." He said looking at the door curiously. "Wonder what's for breakfast." Brad said walking over to the door opening it.

"Haunter." Haunter said exiting with brad.

"Mmf…" David said turning over in the bed, his facing inches away from Zana who still held the sleeping Jirachi in his hands. He let out a yawn and opened his eyes a little bit. He blinked a few times, wondering what it was he was seeing.

"WAUGH!" He cried moving backwards rapidly, falling out of the bed and crashing into the floor. "Ouch…" David said mumbling to himself as he sat up on the floor.

"Hm?" Zana yawned as she sat up in the bed and looked down at the floor. "Oh, Hey David, what're you doing on the floor?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Never mind me, what're you doing sleeping in the same bed as me?" David asked blushing slightly, just a little annoyed.

"Oh, I was?" Zana said thinking back. "Well…after we walked back together from the Safari zone you went straight to sleep while I took a shower. Jirachi was still up and it was dark in the room and I didn't feel like turning on a light, so I just had Jirachi lead me to a bed and I just fell asleep in it." She chuckled to herself. "I'm sorry, did I startle you when you woke up?" She laughed.

"Yea. Just a little." David said standing up and shaking his head. He looked at Brad's bed real quick then back at Zana. "Brad must've already left. It's probably a good idea if we get some breakfast before I head out to the gym." David said.

"I hear you on that one." Zana said. She watched David leave the room and looked down at the still sleeping Jirachi. "You are just the cutest thing." She grinned at Jirachi.

-----

"So, this pagoda thing is the gym of this town?" David asked looking at Brad.

"Yup. Inside is Janine, leader of the poison type Pokemon Gym. She's hoping to aspire to be as good as her father one day." Brad explained.

"Sounds like a good challenge." Jirachi said cheerfully.

"I agree with you on that one." David said walking up to the pagoda front doors and opening them. "Janine! I challenge you to a battle!" David shouted into the large room before him.

"Hm?" Came the sound of several voices at once. David looked around at the large room and saw several purple haired girls with there hair tied up like a peacock behind their heads, Black, sleeveless ninja outfits with pink scarf's at there necks and waists, blue bracelets on their wrists, blue bracelets at the ends of there long ninja pants.

"Uh…" David said blinking.

"They all look the same…" Zana said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Brad said replying to Zana's comment.

"Which one of you is Janine?" David asked blinking.

"I am!" They all said at once. David blinked.

"Oh great…" David said sighing slightly looking at all of them.

"If you want to find out which one of us is the real Janine…" One of the Janine's closest to him said.

"You'll have to battle each of us one by one." Another one away from the first one said.

"And when you challenge the correct Janine." A third Janine stated.

"You will be informed that you have challenged the correct opponent." A fourth one said grinning.

"Greeeeat…" David said slightly annoyed.

"Janine!" Came a loud voice from behind David. David turned around quickly and looked about, noticing Brad was gone, but not from where the voice had come from. He looked at Zana and she was looking upwards toward the ceiling. David turned his head up and looked at the Ceiling and saw a tall man with a black ninja suit on, an orange scarf tied around his neck, black jeans and black boots standing on the ceiling.

"Dad?" One of the Janine voices spoke up behind David. David turned and saw that one of the Janine's was running towards them. "What are you doing here dad? Aren't you supposed to be with the Elite four?" She stopped in front of David and was looking up at the man on the ceiling. David looked at the Janine and blinked.

"…Hey…wait a minute!" Janine said shocked. "Your not my dad!" She said.

"Gotcha!" Brad said jumping down from the ceiling, still wearing the outfit and looking at Janine. "I knew this Koga outfit would come in handy." He said grinning.

"Heeeeey. That's not fair! You tricked me!" Janine said, glaring at Brad, her cheek puffing out in anger.

"Well, I suppose you're the real Janine then." David said pointing to the girl in front of him. "I challenge you to a Gym battle!" David said smiling.

"Oh fine, you found me." Janine said sighing. "Its only fair that I accept your challenge." Janine said looking at David.

"The rules are?" David said reaching into his jacket. The other Janine's in the room jumped to each side of the room in an orderly fashion bowing down so they wouldn't take up room for the battle.

"It's a 4 on 4 match. The first one without Pokemon is declared the looser." Janine said, crouching down and then leaping back across the room landing gracefully on her feet next to the back of the room.

"Sounds fair to me." David said walking a bit forward to his spot on the floor.

"Then I'll go ahead and send out Crobat!" Janine said reaching behind her back and pulling out a pokeball before throwing it, a Crobat emerging from inside of it.

"Crobat!" It said flapping its wings as it arrived into battle.

"Fine, and for my first choice I'll choose Ponyta!" David said throwing out the pokeball, the horse-like Pokemon emerging from the ball.

"Neiiigh!" It cried as it came onto the field, raising its legs up and kicking the air and few times before standing proudly on all fours.

"When did you get a Ponyta?" Brad asked still in the Koga outfit.

"I got it in the Safari Zone." David explained. "Alright Ponyta! Use Ember now!" David said.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried as it opened its mouth towards Crobat and spewed out a stream of fire towards.

"Dodge Crobat!" Janine cried.

"Cro!" Crobat cried as it dodged to the side of the fire attack, the attack missing it.

"Counter with Supersonic!" Janine yelled.

"Crobat!" Crobat cried as it emitted large waves out of its mouth as the waves surrounded Ponyta.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried closing its eyes and shaking its head feeling the loudness and weight of the waves on its body.

"Now Wing attack!" Janine cried as Crobat's winged glowed and it dived towards Ponyta as the Supersonic attack was beginning to end.

"Ponyta! Counter it with tail Whip!" David yelled for Ponyta to do, but Ponyta couldn't move in time as Crobat swooped down and smacked into Ponyta with its wings, sending Ponyta jumping back a bit and shaking its head before looking up at the Crobat again.

"That's pretty pathetic so far. Ponyta is an extremely fast Pokemon but it's not able to match the speed of my Crobat." Janine grinned.

"We'll see who's slow! Ponyta! Ember again!" David yelled, Ponyta opening her mouth again to start spewing the fire.

"You don't learn do you?" Janine grinned as Crobat dodged the fire stream again.

"Spray the fire now!" David yelled.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried as the stream turned into bullets firing at where the Crobat was.

"Dodge it again Crobat!" Janine yelled as the Crobat swooped and dived between the bullets of fire, being hit by a bullet now and again. "Crobat! Attack with Supersonic again!" Janine yelled.

"Crobat!" Crobat yelled as it sent waves toward Ponyta again, the waves destroying the flame bullets that where heading towards it.

"Jump out of the way and use Ember!" David yelled.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried jumping out of the way as the Waves hit where Ponyta had been, Ponyta opening her mouth and spewing another stream of fire, the fire hitting Crobat.

"Crobat!" Crobat cried as he spiraled backward from the hit, the tips of his wings being set on fire.

"Oh no! Crobat!" Janine said looking at her now burnt Pokemon.

"Excellent!" David said grinning. "Don't stop now! Ember in spray form again Ponyta!" He cried as Ponyta opened its mouth again spraying bullets of fire once more at Crobat.

"Wing attack now!" Janine yelled, as Crobat's wings glowed once more and it raced directly at Ponyta, its wings deflecting a few of the Fire bullets before the wings smacked into Ponyta's head once more.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried jumping backwards once more shaking its head.

"Poison Fang!" Janine cried.

"Crobat!" Crobat said as it opened its mouth and its teeth glowed purple and it bit down into Ponyta's skin.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried in pain standing up on its hind legs kicking its legs in the air as the Crobat injected its poison into Ponyta's body. The Crobat let go and Ponyta landed on its legs, her legs shaking under her body.

"Crobat!" Crobat winced as the fire on the ends of its wings burned at its body.

"Tail Whip Ponyta!" David yelled.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried once more swinging its tail to smack into Crobat, the fire on its tail burning the large Bat some more.

"Bite!" Janine yelled, Crobat opening its mouth and latching down onto Ponyta's tail, Crobat's mouth being burned slightly as it bit down.

"Stomp!" David yelled. Ponyta flicked its tail sending Crobat to the ground, hitting the floor as Ponyta ran up to it, its hoof glowing as Ponyta slammed the hoof down on top of Crobat.

"Wing attack again!" Janine yelled, Crobat flying out from under Ponyta's hoof and ramming its glowing wings into Ponyta's neck, grinding up over its chin before going over and flying into the air again.

"Neeeeeigh." Ponyta cried as it fell over, its eyes going into squiggles.

"Ouch." Zana said looking at the fallen Ponyta.

"Ponyta! Return!" David said holding out Ponyta's pokeball, Ponyta returning to it. "You did good." David said smiling at the pokeball before putting it back into his vest.

"What Pokemon are you going to send out next to get its butt kicked?" Janine said grinning as the fire on the Crobat's wings continued to burn at its body slowly.

"Well, seeing as your Crobat is part flying, I'm going to send out my Magnemite!" David said throwing out the pokeball, Magnemite emerging from it.

"Magnemite!" It said as it appeared from its pokeball.

"Ah crap, an Electric Steel type Pokemon." Janine said biting her thumb.

"That's right!" David grinned.

"Quick! Crobat! Supersonic now!" Janine yelled.

"Crobat!" Crobat cried as it emitted the waves one more time from its mouth.

"Magnemite! Supersonic as well!" David said.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite said as it pointed its magnets toward Crobat and emitted the same waves, both waves canceling each other out as they hit each other.

"Oh no!" Janine said as she watched her attack fail.

"Thunder shock now!" David yelled, Magnemite's two magnets sparking with electricity before firing the beam of electricity, hitting Crobat.

"Crobat-bat-bat-bat-bat-bat!" Crobat cried as the electricity from Magnemite zapped it repeatedly. "Crobaaaat…" Crobat cried as the electricity finished, it falling to the ground, the squiggles appearing its eyes.

"Ah…you did good Crobat." Janine smiled as she held out the pokeball and Crobat returned to it. "Well, now its time for Ariados to play!" Janine said as she tossed out her next pokeball, the large spider-like Pokemon appearing onto the field.

"Ariados!" Ariados cried in its deep bug-like voice as it appeared.

"Spider Web!" Janine yelled.

"Ariados!" Ariados yelled as it lifted its head, a web shooting out of its mouth that began to wrap itself around Magnemite and attach to the ceiling and floor.

"Magnemite! Use the web to direct your Thunder shock!" David yelled.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite yelled as the electricity surrounding it lit up on electricity and followed the web to the ceiling and floor and went down the web towards Ariados's mouth.

"Stop your attack now!" Janine yelled as Ariados stopped spitting the web, it disconnecting from its mouth as the electricity appeared inches from Ariados's face but missed Ariados.

"Good! Ariados! Use Pin Missile now!" Janine cried. Ariados lifted its head and began to spew spikes at Magnemite, the spikes hitting against Magnemite's body that was forced to stay still by the sticky webbing it lay in.

"Magnemite! Use Sonic boom to break the web!" David yelled to Magnemite.

"Magne-Magnemite!" Magnemite said wiggling his magnet's from within the web, wiggling them rapidly as fast and as best as he could from the limitations of the web would allow him. The crescent wave soon shooting out of Magnemite's magnets, the web snapping from the ceiling and floor, Magnemite flying out of the way of the remaining oncoming needles.

"Psychic Ariados!" Janine yelled as Ariados's eyes glowed and stopped Magnemite's movement. Ariados flung its head in one direction, and Magnemite flew and slammed into the floor, Ariados repeating the action a couple of times, Magnemite leaving a few holes in the ground with each impact.

"Magnemite! Supersonic!" David yelled.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite cried, waving its magnet's once more, waves appearing and heading straight for Ariados.

"Ariados!" Janine cried as she saw her Pokemon get surrounded in the waves, stopping its Psychic attack.

"User Thunder shock now!" David cried. Magnemite's magnets sparked once more before shooting out its beam of electricity, striking Ariados, zapping the insect over and over again.

"Ariados-dos-dos!" Dos cried as it was shocked. Sparks of electricity shook off of its body as the attack finished and Ariados looked as if it was struggling to move.

"Oh no! He's paralyzed!" Janine said looking at her Pokemon.

"Thunder shock once more!" David yelled out, Magnemite shooting electricity at Ariados once more, the Pokemon's body being surrounded in electricity once more, before it collapsed on the ground, eyes swirling.

"Return Ariados! You almost had him." Janine smiled as Ariados went inside its pokeball.

"This is a pretty good battle." Zana said turning to look at Brad.

"Yea, if you're an amateur." Brad chuckled.

"Are you going to get out of that Koga outfit anytime soon?" Zana said curiously looking at Brad's attire.

"Maybe." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Haunter." Haunter said as Brad jumped up and sat on the ceiling.

"How're you even doing that?" Zana asked looking up at Brad.

"The Ninja skills came with the costume." He explained.

"You have some chatty friends." Janine said pulling out a third pokeball from her back.

"Yea, they can be. So what's your next choice?" David asked grinning.

"I think I'll choose Weezing!" Janine said throwing out the pokeball.

"Weezing!" Weezing cried as the two-headed poison Pokemon emerged onto the field.

"Smokescreen now!" Janine cried.

"Weezing." Weezing cried as it spewed black smoke out of its mouth, covering the entire area with a hard to see threw mist. David coughed as the smoke came near him, now unable to see anything going on.

"Magnemite? Magnemite?" Magnemite said looking around trying to find his bearings in the mist.

"Double hit now!" Janine yelled.

Smack's where clearly audible within the smokescreen, Magnemite getting smacked around within the cloud of smoke.

"Magnemite! Thunder shock!" David yelled out to his friend.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite cried as it desperately shot electricity in directions that he thought the Weezing was in. Metal clangs where heard as the Weezing continued to wail on the Magnemite, the only people in the room sure of what was going on being Janine and Weezing.

"Finish it off with Assurance!" Janine grinned.

"Weezing!" Weezing cried as a light emerged from the smoke and the smoke seemed to clear up instantly as Weezing smashed its glowing body directly into the Magnemite, Magnemite being sent flying and hitting the ground in front of David.

"Magnemite…" Magnemite said with the swirling eye visible.

"Don't worry pal, you did excellent." David smiled picking up Magnemite and putting Magnemite inside of his pokeball.

"Seems where even, with both of us down to two Pokemon each." Janine smiled.

"Not for long." David explained. "Go Vulpix!" He exclaimed as he threw out his next pokeball, Vulpix emerging onto the field.

"Vulpix!!" It cried.

"Aw dammit, another fire Pokemon?" Janine said biting her lower lip.

"Yup! And your Weezing has a lot of Ignitable gases in its body! I can easily defeat it with my fire moves!" David grinned.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix replied in agreement.

"Fine, then how do you like this? Weezing! Go straight for Vulpix!" Janine yelled.

"Weezing!" Weezing cried as it moved rapidly towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix! Ember now!" David yelled, as Vulpix pulled back its head ready to spit fire, Janine yelled:

"Explosion now!"

"Weezing!" Weezing cried as its entire body glowed, just a little away from Vulpix, as Vulpix began to blow its flames with Weezing a few feet away from its face.

Weezing erupted in a huge explosion of white, illuminating the entire arena, wind rushing past everyone, as the explosion seemed immensely powerful.

The wind and light soon died down and on the field lay a fainted Vulpix and a fainted Weezing.

"Return!" David and Janine said at the same time, both of their Pokemon returning to their owner's pokeball.

"Getting a bit drastic aren't we?" David said grinning at Janine.

"Sometimes you have to as a Gym leader. If you know your going to loose a battle, the best you can do is try to weaken the enemy as much as he can." She said returning Weezing's pokeball to its original location.

"So, who's your last Pokemon?" David asked curiously.

"The first Pokemon I got, the one given to me by my father." Janine said reaching into her shirt and pulling out a pokeball.

"Interesting place to keep your first Pokemon." David said chuckling.

"Shut up! It's the most secure place on my body." She said glaring at David.

"Sure, sure." David said waving his hand. Janine huffed at him.

"Go Venomoth!" Janine said throwing out her pokeball, Venomoth appearing.

"Venomoth!" Said the large moth-like Pokemon.

"Fine, then the last Pokemon I choose to use is Jirachi!" David said holding out his hand.

"Yay! It's finally my turn!" Jirachi said eagerly moving onto the battlefield.

"This one's in the bag." Brad said chuckling.

"Venomoth! Bug Buzz now!" Janine cried.

"Veno-moth!" Venomoth screeched as it flapped its wings rapidly, vibrating the air rapidly, causing Jirachi to fly back a little, holding himself up as the vibrations passed over his body.

"Swift now Jirachi!" David said.

"Here goes!" Jirachi said as his hands glowed and he swung them, stars shooting out that impacted against Venomoth's body, Venomoth ending its attack.

"Signal Beam!" Janine yelled to her Venomoth.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth screeched again as the feelers on its head twitched, before its mouth gathering energy in the form of an orb before it, soon shooting out a beam directly at Jirachi.

"Dodge it Jirachi!" David yelled. Jirachi moved to the left but the beam still impacted against his arm causing an explosion to occur, raising smoke around Jirachi's body.

"Now! Go to Venomoth!" David yelled.

"HYAA!" Jirachi cried as he flew rapidly out of the smoke, a singe mark still on his arm from the beam, going directly towards Venomoth.

"Zen Head butt!" Janine cried.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth said rapidly flapping its wings, its eyes glowing and it rushing forward, impacting against Jirachi with its head.

"Gah!" Jirachi cried tumbling back a little ways, stabilizing himself just a foot away from Venomoth.

"Psychic Now!" David yelled.

"HYA!" Jirachi said holding out his arms to his sides as his eyes glowed purple and Venomoth getting captured in the purple aura of Jirachi.

"Take out maneuver!" David yelled.

"Right!" Jirachi replied, preparing himself, shifting his feet and body to a more defense-like position readying itself for an on-coming attack. Venomoth began to move, unsteadily at first, from the power of Jirachi's Psychic. It slow began to spin around Jirachi like an orbit, increasing its speed, going faster and faster around Jirachi until it was a blur-like object going around Jirachi.

"Venomoth!" Janine yelled out to her Pokemon.

"HI-YA!" Jirachi yelled turning his body 180 and lifting one hand over his head and then throwing it down towards the ground, Venomoth careening off its course and smashing head first into the ground, a large dust cloud rising from its crater.

"Veno…moth…" Venomoth said slowly flying out of the hole, shaking its head and looking up at Jirachi glaring at Jirachi.

"Your ok!" Janine said happily.

"That isn't good…" David said blinking.

"Stun Spore!" Janine yelled. Venomoth flapped its wings rapidly at Jirachi, spores flying off of its wings and heading straight for Jirachi.

"Wish Jirachi!" David yelled. Jirachi closed its eyes and a star shot over his head as the powder crossed over his body and Jirachi felt suddenly stiffer.

"Zen Head butt Venomoth!" Janine yelled gripping her fist triumphantly.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth said racing once more towards Jirachi, it glowing once more.

"Jirachi!" David cried out, but Venomoth smacked right into Jirachi already. Jirachi tumbled back a ways but managed to stay upright and turned once more to face the Venomoth. "Use Psychic again Jirachi!"

"Oh no you don't, Signal Beam!" Janine yelled.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth cried shooting out the beam once more. Jirachi's eyes flashed purple and caught the beam just before it hit his body just inches away, swerving it around with psychic, sending the beam into a U-Turn impacting against Venomoth.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth cried flying backwards from the direct impact of the beam.

"Augh! Venomoth!" Janine said worried, but Venomoth stabilized itself soon, a charred mark on its body from its own beam, Venomoth finally looking tired.

The star passed over on Jirachi's head and sprayed down sparkles onto his body healing some of Jirachi's wounds. Jirachi breathed easier and looked down at Venomoth with a grin.

"Bug Buzz Venomoth! Don't let that Jirachi hit you again!" Janine yelled.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth screeched once more as it flapped its wings, sending vibrations hurtling towards Jirachi.

"Swift now!" David yelled.

Jirachi struggled against the stiffening of his body, but his hands began to glow and he swung both arms twice before stopping, two rows of stars hurtling towards Venomoth.

"Stop attacking and run!" Janine yelled to Venomoth.

"Venomoth!" Venomoth said as its attack hit Jirachi once before he stopped. He dodged to his left, but the stars hit his wing sending a large smoke cloud to emerge from the impact spot, and Venomoth to go spiraling into the ground.

"Venomoth…" Venomoth said out of it.

Janine sighed and smiled. "Come back Venomoth, you deserve a good nap." She said as Venomoth returned to its pokeball.

"Few!" David said giving off a huge sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought I was doomed." He explained.

"Well, you beat me fair and square." Janine said, lowering down and jumping across the room to David appearing in front of him.

"Wish you wouldn't do that." David said a little startled by her sudden approach.

"In response to your defeating me, the Fuchsia City Gym leader, I present you with the soul badge." She said reaching into her shirt and pulling out the badge.

"You really need to stop storing things in there." David chuckled taking the badge. A vein popped on Janine's head as she gritted her teeth.

"You shut up!" She yelled at David raising her fist and slamming it onto his head, knocking David into the ground. "I'll keep things wherever I damn well please!" She growled with a clenched fist looking down at David.

"That's one feisty girl." Zana said chuckling nervously.

"I'll say." Brad said.

-----

"Did it hurt?" Jirachi asked curiously floating by the bump on David's head.

"Eh…she's a ninja, what do you think?" David said rubbing the side of his head.

"Well, it's quite a ways to walk still till we reach Celadon city from here." Brad explained as the three of them walked on the path to Celadon.

"Oh, I think we'll live." Zana said chuckling.

"Of course. Its just a matter of do we need anything once there?" Brad asked curiously. Zana and David shrugged.

"All I know is that Celadon is another city and another Badge for me." David said grinning.

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The route by the Sea

"Wow, when did they make this pathway here?" Brad said looking over the railing that separated the normal walkway from the bicycle route. People where riding back and forth on occasion going from Fuchsia city and Celadon.

"I believe they made it a little while ago. I remember the year it was finished, and it was being used before it was done." David explained.

"Yea, and on the other side you have a great ocean view!" Zana said smiling happily looking at the wide ocean that sparkled in the sunlight. "That'll be perfect for letting my Piplup out for a swim!" She said reaching into her vest and grabbing the pokeball. "Go Piplup!" She said smiling throwing out the Pokeball, it opening up and sending Piplup out.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried happily as it jumped into the water, beginning to swim about happily.

"Don't swim out too far now!" Zana said happily smiling.

"Hey, does something seem odd to you?" David asked walking towards the ocean edge, leaning on the metal fence that separated them and the ocean.

"What?" Zana asked looking out towards the ocean.

"Piplup?" Piplup said curiously looking out towards the ocean.

It was quite evident that many of the Pokemon living in the water seemed to be running away from the location of where the group was headed. Goldeen, Seel, Poliwag, Buizel, Tentacool, Marill, Spheal and other numerous water Pokemon seemed to be swimming away in a frantic manner.

"What's going on?" Zana asked blinking curiously looking at the running Pokemon.

"Haunter." Haunter said pointing one of its hands forward in the direction the Pokemon where running from.

"We should check out what's going on over there." Brad said looking at them.

"Right." David said turning to the direction and running along the path.

"Wait for me!" Zana said running quickly after David.

"Piplup!" Piplup said getting out of the water and running after Zana.

Brad didn't run after them, but stood there watching them run off before looking up at Haunter.

"What do you think the trouble is?" Brad asked his Haunter.

"If I had my guess…rouge Team Rocket grunts." Haunter replied to Brad's query, folding his hands in thought.

"What would they want with the Pokemon here?" Brad asked curiously.

"You're asking me? It's team rocket dude, I never understand what they want." Haunted said looking at Brad.

"You've got a good point there." Brad said walking after Zana and David.

-----

"What the?" David said stopping at the section of the road that turned to the uphill section of the bicycle route.

Just in the water was a large machine shaped like an orb with many rope-like metal arms stretching out of its sides scooping into the water, grabbing various Pokemon as they ran from what looked like sewage spreading in the water.

"What is that thing?" Zana asked getting next to David. A large red R was painted on one side of the machine.

The Pokemon in caught in its arms where brought up and placed inside an opening in its body that seemed to act as a container for the Pokemon.

"We got to stop that thing before it takes all the Pokemon and makes the water unlivable!" Zana said frantically to David. David nodded in response.

"Jirachi! Use Psychic to stop those arms!" David said pointing to the machine.

"Got it!" Jirachi cried and flew out towards the machine, going towards the closest rope-like arm, his eyes glowing and the arm being surrounded in the purple aura, Jirachi then flying over to the next leg and catching it with the same attack, going around the machine in a circle, causing the machine to spin as he circled around it with all the arms caught.

Another appendage came out of the top of the machine and pointing down at Jirachi as the machine continued spinning.

"Jirachi! Get out of there!" David yelled, but it was too late as the machine fired out a net that surrounded Jirachi, canceling out his Psychic attack and sent Jirachi plummeting into the foul water. "Jirachi!" David yelled going to the handrail and looking down at the foul water where he had fallen in.

"Uh…David!" Zana said pointing to the machine again. David raised his head in time to see the giant metal arm come crashing down directly where he had been standing, David managing to escape just barely, the machine clipping his shoulder causing a large gash in his skin to arise.

"Gah!" David cried stumbling back putting his hand on his bleeding shoulder, the blood quickly beginning to spread out on his arm. Zana held him up.

"That looks bad!" Zana said looking at his wound.

"I'll be fine." David grunted and looked back at the machine as a panel on the top of it opened up. From inside rose a panel with a woman standing on it. She had jet black hair that curled around her shoulders and hair that hung down to the mid of her back, her bangs sticking out like two antenna on her head, her eyes where a fierce red and she had a grin on her face. She wore a black half-shirt with a large red R on it, the shirt leaving her stomach open and the bottom of her breasts exposed if looked at from underneath, she wore a black skirt that stopped halfway of her upper legs and had long purple leather gloves and long purple leather boots.

"What do you think your trying to do to my fabulous machine?" She said cockily, twirling a piece of her hair in her finger.

"Who the hell are you trying to harm these Pokemon and where they live?" David yelled back. "What are you doing with those Pokemon!?" He yelled loudly at her.

"Why, me and my associate are trying to run a business brat." She said glaring down at him. "We don't take kindly to those who interfere!" She said pointing a finger at David aggressively. "We will be restoring the honor and glory team rocket! Our leader Giovanni gave up on the organization some time ago, but we will keep it going strong! Our boss always held back a little as he was afraid of hurting the Pokemon he desperately needed to rule the world and didn't want anyone hurt in the process so that more people would join Team Rocket." She explained as she flicked a hair behind her shoulder.

"But now that he's gone where changing that." She said as the metal arm that had destroyed the rail and nearly killed David rose up and opened like a claw at its end, a spike bearing out at the two of them. "Now, its join us or die!" She laughed maniacally.

"Your mad!" David yelled at her.

"Oh, so sorry. Incorrect answer. Now you die!" She grinned holding out her hand, the claw spinning and shooting right towards them.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Zana screamed closing her eyes as David gritted his teeth watching it spin drastically towards them.

"Piiiiplup!" Piplup cried from behind them as a sudden thin beam of cold white shot out from behind them and hit the giant claw, the claw freezing up instantly and stopping it in its tracks.

"Huh…" David said blinking. Zana and David turned to see Piplup huffing a bit but standing proudly.

"Piplup!" Zana said happily.

"Don't you think its stopped now!" The girl yelled, causing David and Zana to look back at the claw as it rose up into the sky, breaking away from its frozen tomb. David quickly took his bloody hand and reached into his pocket grabbing three of the pokeballs in it.

"Go Vulpix! Ponyta! Magnemite!" He cried as the three Pokemon quickly emerged from their pokeballs and stood before the two of them. "We have to stop that machine guys!" David ordered. The three Pokemon cried their name in response and prepped themselves for battle.

"Here it comes!" The woman laughed maniacally as the claw began to swing back down to crush David and Zana.

Suddenly a huge beam of energy shot out from behind all the Pokemon, striking the metal arm causing it to explode, shrapnel of the arm falling out various places over there head. David quickly turned around and saw Larvitar standing proudly behind them grinning.

"Arg, where do these annoying Pokemon keep coming from?" The woman growled.

David stood up holding his arm and turned to Zana, "Listen, Jirachi's underwater right now most likely starting to drown! This machine isn't doing anything good, so we have to stop it. I'm going after Jirachi. Stay here and stop them." He said as Zana had tried to protest to his moving. He turned to his Pokemon and said "You guys listen to Zana right now! I have to go save Jirachi!" He explained to them, they looked at him and nodded.

"What're you going to do? You can't swim with your arm like that!" Zana yelled at him.

"That's why I have a friend." David said pulling out the last pokeball. "Stop that robot!" David said seriously at Zana, making her speechless. David ran towards the broken railing, throwing the pokeball. "Come on Dratini!" David said as the snake looking Pokemon emerged and landed in the water. David jumped for Dratini, grabbing onto his back as he plummeted into the water.

"Lets go!" David said looking at Dratini, Dratini nodded and dove underwater with David clinging onto him.

Zana reached out a hand to stop him but quickly turned her attention to the robot, another one of its arm swinging her way. She ducked as it flung over her head, nearly decapitating her.

"Fine, I've got no choice! Go Pikachu and Cleffa!" She cried as she threw out her two other pokeballs, the yellow rat and small pink star Pokemon emerging.

"Ponyta! Vulpix! Use fire on the closest thing of the robot you can hit!" Zana cried out the orders. "Magnemite! Pikachu! Combine your electric attacks and go after the main body of it!" Zana said turning to the electric Pokemon. "Cleffa! Use Sunny Day now!" Zana cried.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa said wiggling its little arms, the clouds in the sky moving out of the way, the sun shining down brightly on the area.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as it opened its mouth and spewed out a strong beam of fire at a nearby arm that was half-drenched in water.

"Neigh!" Ponyta cried as its main flared and joined Vulpix in heating up the arm, causing the water below it to start to boil.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite said moving closer to the main body of the machine before letting out an electric shock hitting the body.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried shooting out its own electric beam, hitting Magnemite's body causing Magnemite's electric attack to double in power.

"Larvitar! Hyper beam something on the machine now!" Zana said turning to face Larvitar.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar cried raising its arms and opening its mouth gathering the energy, before releasing it at another arm causing another arm to explode, shrapnel flying all over the place.

"This kid is starting to annoy me!" The woman said growling, clenching her fists. "I'm not going to stand for this!" She said, reaching into her shirt and pulling out two pokeballs.

"Go Vespiquen! Go Scizor!" she said as she threw the two pokeballs, the two large bug Pokemon emerging.

"Vespiquen! Power Gem on those pesky Pokemon attacking us! Scizor! Take out that girl! Rip her to pieces!" She declared.

"Scizor!" Scizor said in its menacing voice, flapping its wings rapidly and shooting towards Zana.

"Vespiquen!" Vespiquen shouted as small stone gems began to rapidly form around her, Vespiquen soon spinning rapidly in place as the gems shot out rapidly, hitting the Pokemon that were attacking. Vulpix being dashed over the head, Ponyta being knocked to the side, Magnemite being smacked into the water, Pikachu being smacked backwards, Cleffa taking a large hit and Larvitar protecting itself as the rocks impacting its skin.

"Open target!" The girl said grinning as the Scizor drew close to Zana.

"Ah crap!" Zana said stepping backwards as the Scizor's claws opened up ready to gouge at her skin.

"Haunter!" Haunter said appearing before Scizor, Scizor stopping suddenly in Haunter's hands, Scizor surrounded in a purple aura that came from Haunter's eyes. "Haunter Haunt!" Haunter said before bringing its hand up to Scizor's forehead and flicking it, sending the Scizor flying backwards and smacking into the machine.

"I'm sorry, hope I didn't miss much." Brad said standing next to Zana.

"Geez Brad, cutting it close much?" Zana said giving off a huge sigh of relief.

"Ah well. Hey Duskull! Ice Beam now!" Brad yelled out.

"What?" The woman said questioningly.

"Vespiquen!" Vespiquen suddenly shouted. Duskull had hit it from behind with the Ice Beam, Vespiquen turning into a giant icicle and falling into the water.

"Oh God Dammit!" The woman yelled looking down at her Vespiquen.

"The machine can't take much more abuse!" Said a voice from a speaker inside the machine.

"I get it!" The woman said turning to the machine yelling angrily into it.

"Hey Larvitar, use Hyper Beam on the ship now." Brad grinned.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar said quickly gathering up the energy, before launching it out, the beam smacking into the main hull where Scizor had been indented into the Machine, a large explosion erupting out of the main hull of the machine but the machine still somewhat standing.

"You assholes!" The woman yelled turning to them. "You have a lot of nerve to destroy our wonderful machine!" She yelled red in the face, obviously very mad.

"We don't care what you think you skanky bitch!" Brad yelled out laughing.

"I'll show you whose a skanky bitch!" She yelled back at Brad, a vein throbbing on her head.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar yelled firing another Hyper Beam, impacting the hull once more causing another massive explosion, most of the machine flying off into the water now.

"Don't think you'll get away with this! We'll be back!" The woman yelled jumping down into a small boat-like craft that had emerged from the bottom of the machine. "Team Rocket will be the greatest organization on this planet!" She yelled out to them as the boat zoomed off into the distance, the machine starting to wobble.

"Well…that was…interesting." Brad said watching them fly off.

"Haunter haunt." Haunter said floating back over to David.

"Oh no! David's still in the water!" Zana gasped suddenly.

"He's what!?" Brad said in a bit of shock turning to her.

"Haunter! Haunter haunt!" Haunter said suddenly turning to the water, poking Brad and pointing to the water. Brad and Zana turned to look at the water, and saw a large blue Pokemon in the shape of a canine turned towards the large machine, his paws standing on top of the water.

"Suicune!" The large dog said in a low growl as its large purple main and white rods on its body glowed with a gentle grace around its body, before it lifted back its head and opened its mouth shooting out a beam of multiple colors, striking the machine, sending it toppling over into the water, sinking fully into the water before releasing a tremendous explosion, sending a large plume of water to skyrocket into the air.

"Oh no! David!" Zana cried seeing the massive explosion, the ground shook underneath all there feet, as the water settled down from the explosion.

"Suicune!" Suicune said hopping about the water, the putrid and tainted water turning back into its clear and crisp self. He landed once more on the final piece of soiled water, and looked around making sure the water was finally clear. He turned and saw Zana and Brad, all the Pokemon turned to look at him. He quickly turned his head and dashed off across the water, quickly disappearing into the distance.

"…David!" Zana said running over to the water's edge and dropping to her knees looking down at the water. "Where is he? He went after Jirachi and now…I can't see any sign of them!" She said frantically looking into the water. Brad walked over to the water and looked down at the water as well, Haunter looking down from his shoulder.

"Vulpix?" Vulpix said walking over to the waters edge, curious as to what had just happened. Ponyta walked over next to Vulpix and looked down as well.

"Piplup?" Piplup said walking over next to Zana, putting a wing on Zana's arm that was clutching the ground.

"I'm sure he's alright." Brad said softly. "That guys pretty tough. I'm sure he's ok." He said, wishing he were as confident as he sounded. "Plus he had Jirachi with him. He couldn't be too bad off." He said.

Thing seemed quiet, all except for the sirens that where off in the distance and drawing closer of the police heading towards the area of the ruckus. Thing seemed to have a bit of a grim atmosphere to them.

"David…" Zana said quietly.

-End Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Turning Tides

'I see him!' David said as Dratini moved his threw the foul water. His shoulder was throbbing in immense pain and he could feel that blood was flowing out of it at a rapid rate, but he had to save Jirachi first!

Jirachi was struggling in the net to move, the net obviously constricting his body from doing a majority of movement. He was falling into the deeper and darker water below. David could hear the faint sound of explosions far above the surface of the water, as whatever Zana was doing seemed to be working. Fans in the water had held up the robot and David had passed them quite some time ago.

David moved a hand up and grabbed onto a further up part of Dratini and go towards his face and looked at Dratini and moved his arm out pointing to Jirachi. Dratini nodded and his body began to glow.

Dratini used agility and his body began to move more rapidly threw the water quickly approaching Jirachi. David grabbed the net that surrounded Jirachi as he felt his ears pop. It was getting harder to hold his breath and the pressure on his body was increasing rapidly and he could feel it. He was now deep-sea diving without a divers suit.

He grabbed the ropes tightly and pulled with a lot of his might. He winced his eyes and gritted his teeth in his closed mouth, as he pulled hard on the rope, trying to free Jirachi. He felt the rope starting to cut into his hands, the pressure and strength he was using to desperately free Jirachi with causing the rope to cut into his hands.

He pulled harder on the ropes; despite the pain shooting threw his hands and shoulder. He felt the rope begin to tear slightly, air escaping his mouth and bubbling in front of his face, David tasting the salty sewage water that surrounded him. He gave one last tremendous tug and broke the ropes, the net falling loosely away from Jirachi's body, Jirachi swimming out and going over to David.

Dratini looked over at David and Jirachi. He was swimming still next to David, awaiting David's next command.

"David?" Jirachi blinked looking at David, using his telepathy to talk. David looked tired. His body seemed to be feeling the pressures of the ocean, blood coming out of his shoulder and hands still. His eyes drooped wearily and he gave a soft smile to Jirachi. His eyes slowly closed as air bubbles began to escape from his mouth.

"Dratini!" Jirachi said desperately turning to face Dratini. Dratini nodded its head and swam over to David, going under David's arms and putting him on his back. Jirachi grabbed onto David, "We need to go back to the surface!" Jirachi explained and Dratini began to swim back to the surface.

Suddenly a huge explosion from far above them sent shockwaves threw the water, hitting the three of them, sending them spiraling backwards, shooting farther and farther away from the surface of the ocean, into darker water. The sewage and grim around them soon disappeared as it turned into a rainbow like aura that surrounded them as the where hurtled threw the ocean.

They seemed to hit a wall of water in the ocean; a large current sucking them up sending them spiraling more threw the ocean, being carried by the plume of water.

"Don't loose David!" Jirachi cried to Dratini, closing his eyes as he desperately clung to Dratini. Dratini was struggling to regain control of the massive amount of movement that had befallen all of them, the weight of David and Jirachi making it harder for him to regain control and movement while swimming.

"Huh?" Jirachi said suddenly, opening his eyes as he felt the current slowing, a strange feeling surrounding him, his feelers twitching a little. He looked around desperately, trying to make heads or tails of what it was he was feeling. He looked around him; he looked in front of him. He turned his head and looked behind him, the direction from which the current was taking them away from and saw a large bird-like figure swimming towards them, as if it was flying threw the water. He blinked as it drew closer to them, rapidly approaching them.

"Who…" was all Jirachi got to say before he saw the glint of silver reflect off of its body and it was upon them…

-----

"Hurk!" David said coughing loudly, seawater spewing out of his mouth, David hacking and nearly choking on the water that was now exiting his lungs. "Ah man…" David said still hacking. His body felt like it'd gone threw hell. It was weak, his arms and legs didn't want to move and it felt like his lungs where scratching themselves up on the inside and his shoulder and hands where throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

"David, are you ok?" He heard Jirachi ask. He took in a breath that seemed to make his insides burn.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He said trying to move. His eyes were closed and he couldn't feel or see anything, but at least Jirachi was there.

"Well, at least your awake." Jirachi said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Where are we?" David asked in his cracking voice now. It felt like he had sand in his mouth, throat and lungs.

"Where on some Beach…I'm not sure where but there is a forest. I think we where saved by some sort of bird Pokemon in the water." Jirachi said trying to explain the situation.

"Bird…Pokemon?" David asked slightly confused.

"I didn't get a good look at it, but I believe I saw a flash of silver when it saved us!" Jirachi said. David could hear his voice, not see what he was doing.

"…It must've been Lugia…" David said thinking about it. "But…that doesn't really matter now." He said coughing again. "Jirachi, I need you to see…if you can't find any humans around…fly up and look for a city or town…or anyone walking around…" He tried to explain coughing more. "…I need medical attention…like now…" David said trying to put some humor on the situation, but sputtering out his last words with scratchy coughs.

"Right! And don't worry David, Dratini is still here, if anything tries to harm you he'll help." Jirachi said before David heard him flying off.

"Dratini ey…that's good…wonder how my other Pokemon are doing…" David said remembering he had let them out to battle that machine.

-----

"I'm sorry, we looked everyone in the water for about a mile out and to the sea floor. There was no sign of your friend." Officer Jenny said solemnly to Zana and Brad at the police station.

"But…he can't of just disappeared!" Zana said, worry in her eyes. Jenny lowered her head closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Loosing a friend is always hard…but, if he went any farther out of the radius we looked in, he would've been picked up by the currents and…" she took a soft breath. "There's no way he could have survived." She said softly.

"Well…this is great." Brad said rubbing the back of his head trying to think. "That guy was showing a lot of potential as a trainer. If he's really gone…that just sucks." Brad said thinking about it.

"Haunter…" Haunter said lowering his head a little.

Zana wiped a few of the tears that had started to fall down her face. "I hate it when friends get hurt…" She said threw her shaking voice, her shoulders where trembling with her lowered head. "I never…thought I'd see a friend die…" She said covering her face with her hands, starting to sob slowly. Brad put his hand on her back.

"There, there…" He said trying to comfort Zana.

"We'll hold a funeral for him tomorrow." Jenny said looking at Zana, sorrow on her face. "It's the least we can do for him." She said lowering her head in respect.

"And you're going to catch the members of team rocket, right?" Brad asked looking at Jenny.

"Of course. Team Rocket was disbanded a while ago. We never thought we'd hear from them again…or that they'd go this far. Their not getting away with harming innocent civilians like this." Jenny said showing that she did indeed have some authority inside of her.

"Thank you." Brad said and he walked with Zana outside of the police station.

"I didn't respect Team Rocket, but I did like their outfits." Brad said thinking about them. "Those two that attacked us where just assholes." He said looking up at the sky.

Zana rubbed her face drying some of the tears. "I wish I had stopped him…done something that would've stopped him from going…" she started to say.

"Don't start talking like that." Brad said shaking his head. "You couldn't have stopped him even if you wanted to. He was going to save Jirachi…I don't know if he did, but what's best is he tried." Brad explained. "You can't have the guilt on your head, it was his choice and he choose to do it." He said patting her back. "David was…a guy who tried to do the right thing. I didn't know him long enough to know if he was a great guy or not, but he was a friend. So…" Brad said trying to think of the right words. "So don't put the guilt on yourself. If you blame anyone, blame those two assholes that caused the whole mess in the first place."

Zana sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Your right Brad…I just can't help but feel bad…" Zana said.

"Yea. I feel bad too." Brad sighed. "But, it can't be helped that he's gone." He said looking around Celadon city. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch. Not like a date though." He said pointing to a nearby restaurant.

"Alright…" Zana said sniffing a bit more

-----

"Over here!" David heard Jirachi's voice calling out. He hadn't moved and had finally realized that he was lying in sand on the beach with the water at his feet going in and out of the shore. His body was now numb, except for his shoulder and hands, which still throbbed intensely.

"Oh my goodness!" David heard a woman say. "He's in terrible condition! Quick, lets get him to the hospital!" She said. David felt her hands go across his body and he was picked up off of the ground. He felt himself being carried off in a hurry.

"What about…Dratini?" David asked, just half curious.

"He's following us, don't worry." The woman said.

-----

David's eyes slowly opened. He saw the bright light of the ceiling bearing down on him. He turned his head slightly and saw Jirachi floating there looking down at him.

"David your ok!" Jirachi said happily.

"Course I'm ok Jirachi…I'm not going down that easily." David chuckled. It still hurt a little for him to breath…but not as badly as it did before. He heard the door open to the room and lifted his head up and saw a nurse in a white uniform walk in with a clipboard and walk over to the side of bed.

"Its good to see your awake David." She said smiling at him. He couldn't distinguish a lot of her look from the glare of the lights, probably due to his eyes being closed for so long. "Your body suffered quite a bit of damage from being in the water like that. Your shoulder and hands where infected with some rather nasty bacteria too. We healed up your wounds and patched them up for you. Your body needs to regain its composure. Just eat healthily and drink plenty for a couple of days and you'll be up and running again." She said happily.

"Great…" David said. "Have you seen my friends Zana or Brad?" David asked curiously.

"No, I'm sorry. No one by those names came around here." She said thinking. "But if they do, I'll tell them you're here." She explained.

"Ah, thank you. I'm sure there worried about me." David said closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

-----

"We are gathered here today to pay honor and respect to a young man who lost his life in a fight to stop criminals from harming Pokemon." Jenny said holding a bouquet of flowers before the spot where the robot had stood. "He went into the water to save one of his Pokemon from drowning and lost his life in the process." She said turning towards the ocean. "We give this young man an honorable, heroic funeral for his service." She said bowing her head before throwing the flowers into the water.

Zana stood behind Jenny with the other officers from Celadon, Brad stood next to her and Janine was standing near her as well.

"Well…damn…" Janine said rubbing the back of her neck, looking sorry. "I wouldn't of given him such a hassle if I'd known…this was going to happen." She said lowering her head sorrowfully.

"Well, you where just doing your job." Brad said looking at Janine.

"I know. But I was kind of a bitch to him…" She said shaking her head.

"I know I'll miss him. He was helping me with my quest to be the best breeder since he had to go find Jirachi's memory and everything. I'm not sure what to do now. I came to Kanto to learn about Pokemon…David gave me the best reason to go around the entire region." She said shaking her head.

"I was expecting an adventure out of traveling with him." Brad said putting a hand on Zana's shoulder. "I was curious as to what was going on with him and wanted to see if I couldn't help out the future he was from…guess neither of us will get the chance to help it now…" Brad said.

"Haunter…" Haunter said sadly.

To the side of the crowd stood Vulpix, Ponyta and Magnemite bowing their heads in silence to their fallen master.

"Vulpix…" Vulpix said softly, not sure what to do now.

-----

3 Days Later

-----

"Hey Dratini, did you miss me?" David asked bending over by the beachside, giving Dratini and scratch on the head.

"Awooo!" It replied happily in its cute little whale-like reply.

"Dratini says he did." Jirachi said to David.

"I'm sorry, I was wrapped up in a hospital for a while. Got bandages on my shoulder and a few on my hands still." David said looking at the white bandage around his hands. He could move his fingers with plenty of ease, which surprised him considering his hands where bandaged.

"Awooo!" Dratini said again.

"He also says quite a few trainers tried to catch him with a pokeball, but they soon figured out he was already owned by someone." Jirachi said chuckling a bit.

"Heh, that's good I suppose." David said reaching into his vest and pulling out Dratini's pokeball. "This is the only pokeball I can use right now. All my other Pokemon are in Celadon by now." David said holding out the pokeball, Dratini returning into it.

David thought about it for a moment. "What town are we in anyways?" David asked Jirachi.

"I'm…not sure actually." Jirachi said looking around.

"Oh right, memory failure. Almost forgot." David said thinking about it. David looked at his watch. "Good thing I built this thing water proof." He said poking it, making its power cycle in and flicker on. "GPS tracking will tell us what town where in." He said. The holographic map popped up.

"Welcome to Goldenrod City." Said the watch.

"Goldenrod city? That doesn't sound like a Kanto town…what region are we in?" He asked the watch.

"Johto." Said the watch.

"…Aw crap." David said.

"What?" Jirachi asked curiously.

-End Chapter 15-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Whitney and Goldenrod City

David lay on the beach grumbling to himself.

"Great, I'm in Johto…" He kept mumbling.

"Uh David, we really need to get back and find Brad and Zana, I'm sure their worried about us." Jirachi said looking down at David.

David sat up and shook the sand out of his hair. "Yea, we probably should get back to them…problem is I don't know HOW. We've traveled MILES away from them in the span of less than a day and now we have to get back and where not going threw those blasted currents again." David said shaking his head thinking about it.

"Well, obviously." Jirachi said sarcastically. "But aren't you a researcher? That means your like, really smart…and stuff. Give it some thought, you can find a way back to Kanto for us." Jirachi explained.

"You know…your right Jirachi." David said closing his eyes and putting a hand under his chin. He thought about it for a bit, gathering his thoughts and ideas about what to do now.

"I've got it!" David said standing up. "To the Pokemon center!" He said eagerly.

-----

"Uhm, excuse me, nurse Joy?" David said standing at the main counter looking at the pink haired woman.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She said smiling.

"I need the number to the Fuchsia City gym in Kanto." David explained.

"Oh certainly." Nurse Joy said turning around and reaching for a directory. She opened it up and turned back to David looking threw it. "Fuchsia City Gym…the current leader is Janine right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." David replied.

"Here's the number." She said showing it to David.

"Oh thank you very much." David said taking the directory over to the phone booth and putting it in. "Ok…1-606-5-JANINE…my how creative." David chuckled to himself.

"No kidding." Jirachi chuckled.

David stared at the screen as he heard the phone end ringing sitting there patiently.

"Hello?" Said a female on the screen, her hair tied up in a purple with the black ninja outfit.

"Oh hey Ja…" David said stopping for a minute then looking at her. "You're a Janine clone aren't you?" David said rather bored.

"My name is Jasmine." Said the girl on the screen.

"That's wonderful. I need to speak to your Gym Leader." David explained.

"Your not allowed to talk with her unless you've already beaten her." Jasmine explained. David rolled his eyes and reached into the place he kept the badges and pulled out the Soul Badge.

"Very well." Jasmine said turning around, "Hey Janine! You have a call!" She cried.

"Tell them to call back!" Janine yelled back at Jasmine.

"Stop eating that tub of Ice Cream and just answer the phone! You haven't been doing your job as a Gym leader for 3 Days now!" Jasmine yelled back at her.

"Shut up!" Janine yelled, and David saw a bucket of ice cream fly by and Jasmine just dodging to barely miss it. "Can't you see I'm in mourning here!?" David heard Janine yell.

"Get over yourself! Your only mourning cause you where a bitch to the guy who died! If you weren't such a bitch then you wouldn't be sad that he died!" Jasmine yelled back. There was a short pause before Jasmine said. "Oh crap…" And dropped the phone and ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Janine yelled as she ran past the screen of the phone. David could hear the sound of the fighting in the background; small explosions and smoke seemed to fill the room and the clashing of metal could be heard.

"Well…I feel loved." David laughed a little nervously.

"Wow, that girl loves to scream and fight." Jirachi said watching the screen flash with scenes of the fight on and off.

"Fine, I'll answer the damn call, but you're getting tied to the log for a couple of hours." Janine said after the fight was over. She was dragging a tied up Jasmine across the room that could be seen from the phone. They both had a large portion of there clothes ripped and torn, there hair was loose and they had a few cuts and bruises on various locations on their body.

After a short while Janine finally appeared, still battered from the fight, but had her eyes closed and sighed annoyed picking up the phone. "Hi, this is the Fuchsia City Gym leader Janine. I'm not accepting Gym battles at the moment since I have to work on my temper issues." She said still with her eyes closed annoyed.

"We'll, I can see that your making wonders of progress." David laughed.

Janine's eyes opened and blinked confused. She looked at the monitor for a few second before she dropped the phone.

"Hello? You still with me there?" David said waving at the screen.

Janine's hand shook a little but she reached down and picked up the phone and brought it up to her ear. "Your not a ghost…right?" She asked a little weary, her face was starting to turn slightly pale.

"No, I am not a ghost." David laughed.

There was a short pause on the phone.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" The computer seemed to grow 5 times its size and nearly leap out at David, David falling backwards and landing on his back on the floor. "THAT MALE FRIEND OF YOURS WAS SEARCHING A WHOLE DAY FOR YOU AND YOU JUST POP-UP OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THIS!?" Janine was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop yelling." David said getting himself back up onto the chair and shaking his head. "Its not like I had a big choice in the matter. I've been stuck in the hospital for four days now." David said.

"What? The hospital?" Janine blinked.

"Yea. I got caught by the underwater currents and was knocked out. Jirachi and Dratini as well as some other Pokemon in the water managed to save me and put me on dry land, and now I'm stuck here in Goldenrod City." David explained.

Janine blinked and was quiet for a few seconds. "How the HELL did you end up in Goldenrod City!? That's all the way in Johto! That MILES away from here!" She said with emphasis in her voice.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is I woke up here and now I need to get back to Kanto to reunite with my friends!" David did his best to explain with urgency.

Janine sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You really can't be left alone can you?" She said shaking her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" David said raising an eyebrow slightly annoyed at her.

"Listen." She said lifting her head to look at him. "Your somewhat lucky that you ended up in Goldenrod City. There's a train there that runs straight to Saffron. But due to the length of the train run and the cost it takes to run that train the train is often reserved only to people with the eight Johto Gym badges, people who will pay a lot of money to go to Kanto or extremely important people." Janine explained holding up a finger for each reason. "Your friends should still be in Saffron city if where lucky. I overheard them talking about staying in Celadon for a few days, but they've probably already started heading towards Saffron."

"I'll go call my dad and he'll either go himself or get someone else to go to Saffron and get the train moving. They'll pick you up from there and you'll get to Saffron, hopefully by tonight at the latest." Janine explained.

"Hey, thanks." David said smiling, but then stopped and thought for a second. "Hey, why are you doing all this for me anyways?" David thought curiously.

"Do I need a reason to be a good person?" Janine said rather annoyed, glaring at David.

"Oh, no you don't." David laughed nervously a little.

"Right. Whatever you do DON'T leave Goldenrod City! They'll be there soon enough." Janine said before hanging up the phone, the screen turning dark.

"Well…that was one interesting phone call." David said getting up.

"I'll say." Jirachi said floating by David's shoulder.

"So, I guess if where getting there by tonight this is going to take a couple of hours for them to get here…" David said looking at his watch. "What're we going to do to fill in the time?" David asked curiously.

"Oh hey!" Came a female voice from David's side. He turned his head and saw a pink haired female wearing a white shirt with pink stripes lining it and down the middle of her shirt with a yellow triangle over her heart as well as white shorts that where just slightly baggy.

"I'm glad to see your finally ok." She said smiling walking up to him. David blinked for a minute, then it came to him.

"Oh hey! You're the woman who helped me back at the beach aren't you?" David said.

"Yup, that's me." She said smiling, pointing at herself with her thumb. "The name's Whitney, what's yours?" She said holding out her hand.

"Oh, I'm David." David said gently taking her hand so as to not hurt his hand.

"How'd you end up on the beach anyways, if you don't mind me asking." Whitney asked smiling.

"I got caught in the underwater current trying to save Jirachi here from a net and I was saved by a large silver bird-like Pokemon in the water." He summarized.

"Oh wow." Whitney said amazed. "It's a miracle your survived that." She said looking at David.

"Heh…well, I've done the impossible before." He chuckled softly.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some lunch." She said smiling and signaling to David for him to follow her.

-----

"Oh wow, that's some situation you got yourself into." Whitney said sitting across from David at the restaurant booth, taking a drink from her Miltank shake.

"Yea. If it wasn't for those two guys from Team Rocket I would still be in Kanto." David explained munching on what was left of the fries from his burger.

"Well, it can't exactly be helped now." Whitney said still drinking her shake.

"Yea…" David said looking at his watch. "There should be someone arriving at the Train Station soon enough to pick us up and take us to Saffron." He said looking up at Jirachi.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you. Your quite the interesting trainer." Whitney said smiling.

"Heh…thanks." David chuckled blushing a little.

"Come on." Whitney said standing up. "I'll take you to the train station." She said smiling.

"Ok, but what about paying for the meal?" David asked looking down at the empty footplates.

"They can put it on my tab." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small business card and placing it on the table. "Come on." She said heading towards the exit, David and Jirachi following.

"What do you do around here anyways?" David asked curiously.

"Well, I'm the Gym Leader here." She said smiling happily to David.

"No way, really?" David said blinking a little shocked.

"Yup. I have the normal type Gym of Goldenrod City." She explained. "I've been the Gym leader for a number of years now. I used to get so emotional every time I lost a gym fight, but I've gotten a lot better about it." She chuckled to herself.

"Well, that's always good to hear." David said smiling at her.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Well, now-a-days I use a Clefable, a Kangaskhan and a Miltank." She said holding up the three small pokeballs.

"Wow…sounds like a tough team to beat. Especially since Normal Type Pokemon don't have many weaknesses…or are strong against many other too." David said giving it a thought.

"Well, even so I like my normal type Pokemon." She said putting the pokeballs back. "I grew up on a Miltank farm, so I'm used to being around Normal Pokemon." She explained happily.

"Oh, looks like where here." Whitney said stopping in front of the Train station. "According to the times, it should be coming in about…thirty minutes." She said reading it right.

"Well then…"David said thinking and then grinning. "How about a Pokemon battle? 1 on 1?" He grinned. Whitney turned and raised an eyebrow grinning back at him.

"Your on kid!" She said pulling out a pokeball. David backed up a little bit to give the Pokemon room and then turned to Whitney.

"I choose you Miltank!" Whitney said throwing out the pokeball.

"Moo!" Said the cow-like Pokemon emerging onto the battlefield, raising its arms in a proud manner.

"Ok Jirachi, your up!" David grinned.

"Got it!" Jirachi said flying into the battlefield and they faced each other.

"Miltank! Use Gyro Ball!" Whitney said.

"Moo!" Miltank quickly curled up into a ball and begin to spin rapidly before shooting into the air directly at Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Use Psychic!" David said, but it was too late as the Miltank rammed right into Jirachi.

"Augh!" Jirachi said flying back a little but managing to regain his balance.

"Moo!" Miltank said landing a little away from Jirachi.

"Swift now!" David yelled.

"Take this!" Jirachi said swinging his hands, shooting out the stars beams.

"Defense curl!" Whitney yelled as Miltank curled up into a ball and the stars smashed into its outside, causing smoke to rise as they hit. As soon as the smoke Miltank popped out of its ball form seemingly unharmed.

"Jirachi! Use Psychic!" David commanded.

"Miltank! Bide!" Whitney cried. Miltank braced itself as it was surrounded by the purple aura that emanated from Jirachi's eyes. Miltank was slowly lifted up into the air before being quickly slammed into the ground.

"Now Swift again!" David cried, Jirachi swinging his arms again shooting rapid star beams at the Miltank. Whitney just continued to smile as Miltank guarded its head from the barrage of exploding stars.

"Now!" Whitney cried. Miltank suddenly sprung forward, going close to Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Get away from Miltank!" David cried, but the Miltank had already started its attack, glowing white before releasing energy from its body that soon engulfed Jirachi.

"GAH!" Jirachi cried before spiraling backwards, clutching his arm from the damage.

"That's one powerful Miltank…" David said biting his lip. "Jirachi! Use Wish!"

Jirachi held up his hands as the star passed overhead.

"Gyro Ball!" Whitney cried out and Miltank was flying at Jirachi once more as Jirachi was distracted from using wish, Miltank smashing into Jirachi.

"Jirachi! Counter with swift!" David said, Jirachi flinging his hands again.

"Another Gyro Ball!" Whitney said grinning. Miltank flew at Jirachi in her ball form again, taking the damage from the swift before smacking into Jirachi again.

"Gyaaaah!" Jirachi cried before flying downwards and smacking into the ground, trying to desperately get up off the ground.

"Oh no! Jirachi!" David said running over to him and picking him up. "You ok pal?" David asked.

The star that Jirachi had summoned flew over his body, sparkling on his body healing some of the wounds.

"Eh…I'll be better." Jirachi chuckled.

"Looks like I win." Whitney smiled holding out Miltank's pokeball and returning it. "Excellent job Miltank." She said to the pokeball before putting it back in place.

David stood up and looked at Whitney smiling. "Your Miltank is really strong." He chuckled.

"Ah, that's just one of my Pokemon." She said grinning giving David the peace sign. "If I ever meet you in my gym for a battle I'm expecting a much more grand battle." She said smiling.

"Oh, trust me, I'll battle you again some day." He grinned.

Just then the train pulled into the station, the screeching of the wheels could be heard as it stopped at the station.

"Well, looks like this where we part ways." Whitney said walking over to David. She smiled looking at him and put a hand on his head, "You take care of yourself now. I don't want to have to keep rescuing you from beaches now." She laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't have to." David smiled.

"That's good." Whitney said looking at him. She leaned over and kisses him gently on the forehead. "Till we meet again!" She smiled and walked off, leaving David blushing.

"David, why is your face all red?" Jirachi asked curiously from David's arms.

"Uh…no reason." David said scratching his chin nonchalantly.

"Hey, are you David?" Said a fairly gruff voice. David turned and saw a man standing in front of the train station. He had dark red hair the spiked out towards the back of his hair, red eyes and wore a dark red suit with his hands in his pockets looking at David.

"Uhm…yea, I'm David." David said blinking at the man.

"My name is Skorne. Koga sent me to come pick you up." Skorne explained.

'Who names their kid Skorne?' David thought to himself looking curiously at the man.

"Hey, are you going to get on the train or not?" He asked just slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right!" David said walking up to the train station near him. "Koga is part of the Elite Four now right…so are you as well?" David asked as the two of them walked towards the train.

"Yes. I am. Bruno retired from the Elite Four, and I just 'happened' to be there to take his place." Skorne said walking into the train as David blinked.

"If you…say so?" David said trying to think of a right way to respond to Skorne's comment.

"Hey, are you going to sit down or are we going to wait forever? It's already going to be dark when we get there, no need to make it be later." Said a familiar female voice. David turned to where Skorne had sat down and across from him was Janine, arms crossed behind her head sitting down with one les perched on top of the other.

"What're you doing here?" David asked blinking.

"What does it look like? I'm here to pick you up with Skorne." She explained.

"Uh…but why?" David asked confused.

"Because I'm joining you on your traveling quest, duh." She said rolling her eyes.

-End Chapter 16-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Welcome to Saffron City

"I still don't fully understand why you're coming with us." David said stepping off the train talking with Janine. "I'm not a kid who can't take care of himself." David said slightly annoyed.

"You're an awfully bad person if you think nearly dieing and then your friends thinking you dead and making them depressed means you can take care of yourself." Janine said slightly aggravated at him.

"Hey, I was trying to save my friend, we just ended up in a worse situation because of the stupid machine exploding. How was I supposed to know it was going to do that?" David said back to Janine.

"Which is exactly why you need someone along to help you make decent decisions that won't hurt everyone else!" Janine retorted. "Even if your friends don't say anything about you doing a stupid reckless move I can at least tell you it is stupid!"

"Uh…can I have a word in this?" Skorne said looking at both of them confused.

"No!" Janine and David yelled at once turning to Skorne.

"Alright, alright." Skorne said backing off a bit. Skorne straightened his suit a bit. "Janine, I do have to be getting back to Elite Four now. Your father just asked me to pick up this boy and bring him back to Kanto. I've done that now, so I don't suppose I need to stick around now do I?" Skorne explained.

"Well…you could help us look for his friends." Janine said pointing to David.

"Yea…" Skorne said turning to David. "Look kid, I don't know you very well, but apparently your important enough to have Janine waste some of my time. Your just lucky its been a slow day for the Elite Four." He said reaching into his suit and pulling out a pokeball.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to be going back to." He said throwing out the pokeball, a large Charizard appearing out of it.

"RWOOOO!" Roared the Charizard breathing fire into the air. Skorne jumped onto its back and looked at Janine and David.

"I'll be seeing you again Janine." Skorne said looking at her and he turned to David. "And maybe you'll get lucky and see me again too." Skorne said. "Fly Charizard!" Skorne cried.

"RWOOO!" Charizard roared again and flapped its wings taking off into the sky.

"Well…he was interesting." David said blinking watching him fly away.

"Yea, he's always that way." Janine said turning and looking around Saffron city. "Now if I were your friends…where would I be?" Janine said thinking carefully.

"Well, we know that Zana wants to be a Pokemon breeder, so she wants to be familiar with various types of Pokemon-" David said.

"Fighting Dojo." Janine responded.

"-And Brad is probably dressing up as important people as a joke-"

"Sylph Company."

"-While Brad tries to show off his Pokemon's ability in order to have some fun-"

"Sabrina's Gym."

"-And Zana is probably going to befriend Pokemon rather than try to fight them."

"Hm…" Janine said thinking.

"They could be anywhere couldn't they?" David said looking at Janine.

"Oh yea." Janine said thinking about the locations. "But seriously, what do we have Pokemon for anyways?" She said holding up two of her pokeballs. "Go Crobat and Venomoth!" She said throwing the two pokeballs, the two flying Pokemon appearing.

"Ok guys, where looking for a blonde-haired trainer wearing a red jacket and pink tank-top with blue jeans and a see-threw pink skirt who is traveling with a male trainer with dark green hair and wearing nothing but black clothing." She explained to them. The two Pokemon nodded and flew off flying over the people who walked up and down Saffron's streets.

"Oh, wait! What about the Pokemon I left back in Celadon?" David said remembering them and turning to Janine.

"They should still be at the Pokemon center. Law of the land says that Pokemon cannot be released or adopted until at least a week has passed of no contact from the owner, even if the owner is pronounced dead." Janine said reciting the law for David. "It'll take us maybe an hour or two to get to Celadon from here, you have time." Janine said to David.

"Yea, I got two days to get them back." David said thinking about it. "But first thing first is to get back with Brad and Zana…if they're still in this town." David explained.

"Right then." Janine said reaching into the back of her belt before smacking David on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" David said rubbing his head.

"Get moving! If you want to find them you're not going to by just standing around!" Janine explained.

"Geez, alright, alright." David grumbled a bit before stepping into the street to start looking.

"Hey wait…" Janine said stopping David.

"Now what?" David asked turning back to Janine.

"What happened to your Backpack?" She asked looking at him curiously. David turned his head and looked at his back, noting the Pokeball symbol and the missing backpack.

"Aw crap, I probably lost it in the current." David said sighing. "So much for all that money." He grumbled.

"Well, we can get you a new backpack, now get searching." Janine said turning to the other side of the road that David was heading and leaped down the road.

-----

"Look pal, I'm REALLY not in the mood for any of your crap today." Brad said annoyed staring at Jake.

"Hey, I'm not starting anything." Jake chuckled with his cocky grin. "I just came here to get me a couple of things and then I'm off." He said smirking. "Your not still mad about me kicking your ass back in Vermilion City are you?" He laughed.

"I said shut it. I've had a really bad week alright?" Brad growled. Jake took a quick survey of the Brad and Zana before looking around.

"What? Did you trade out that peanut gallery of a boy for this girl?" Jake laughed pointing to Zana, Zana just kind of backing up nervously.

"I seriously don't need this, come on Zana." Brad said growling walking past Jake.

"W-Wait up!" Zana said rushing after Brad.  
"If you ever need a re-match just call! I'll be happy to kick your ass again!" Jake laughed before turning and walking away.

"What was his problem?" Zana asked looking over her shoulder watching him walk away.

"He's just an asshole trainer a I met in Vermillion City. He has no respect for other trainers or gym leaders and really just does what he wants. He also cheats, since some of his Pokemon know moves there not supposed to learn." He explained.

"How's that possible?" Zana said thinking about it.

"How should I know? The impossible has been done before, so there might be a way…but it's still somewhat cheap." Brad growled lowly.

"Oh…" Zana said quietly continuing to walk with Brad. "Where are we going to go from here anyways?" Zana asked looking over to Brad.

"Well...the best thing I can think to do is get you familiar with more Pokemon and what they can do. Tell me the basics you know about breeding so far." Brad said.

"Well…certain traits of the parent Pokemon get passed down into the kids of the Pokemon. Moves are the main thing passed down and sometimes new moves all together can be learned if passed down. Pokemon who are born and raised from the start rather than catching in the wild turn out usually stronger and more able to fight and raise than those caught in the wild." Zana said thinking back to the notes she had taken back in Sinnoh.

"That's good." He said stopping in front of the Fighting Dojo. "This'll be a good place to take some notes on Fighting Pokemon." Brad said. He blinked then looked to the building next to the Dojo, seeing the guy with the star on his head from the Safari Zone staring at the Saffron City Gym.

"Hey, I've seen that guy before." Brad said pointing to him.

"Really?" Zana said tilting her head curiously.

"Yea, he caught a Venonat in the Safari Zone same time we caught our Pokemon. Looks like he's challenging Sabrina to a fight." Brad said as he watched the guy enter the Gym. "If he's using Venonat he better have some other Pokemon that'll be useful." Brad explained. "Venonat is weak against Psychic Type Pokemon."

"Yea, no kidding. We saw what happened with Venomoth." Zana said thinking back.

"Yea...we did." Brad said sighing. "Ah well, come on." Brad said opening the door to the Dojo and bringing Zana inside with him.

-----

"Man, I really hope there still here…" David said shaking his head.

"Well, they should be here." Jirachi said thinking about it.

"Should be. Who knows if anything went wrong that might've went wrong that could have sent them away from here." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm confident that we're going to find them." Jirachi smiled.

"Well, I'm glad for your confidence." David smiled looking up at Jirachi.

Jirachi blinked and looked up at the sky.

"What is it Jirachi?" David asked a little curious.

"I don't know…" Jirachi said thinking about the feeling he was getting. "It's the same feeling I've had before…it's the feeling I had right before Lugia saved us in the current…" Jirachi explained.

"Wait, you felt this feeling when Lugia saved us?" David asked a little excited. Jirachi nodded. David put his hand under his chin and thought about it. "That feeling you get…its probably is sort of like, a sixth sense!" David said holding up a hand grinning.

"A sixth sense?" Jirachi said tilting his head slightly. David nodded in agreement.

"I theorize that whenever you get that feeling, it must mean an important Legendary Pokemon is nearby!" He grinned.

"You think so?" Jirachi asked curiously and David nodded again.

"I'll test out the theory some more as soon as we run into anymore Legendary Pokemon." David explained. "But, right now I think it's a bit more important that we find Brad and Zana don't you think?" David asked.

"Yea, just a little." Jirachi chuckled.

David thought again for a minute. "Do you feel anything else?" David asked.

"Like what?" Jirachi asked.

"Like…try thinking about me." David explained. "Close your eyes and think about nothing else but me. Do you feel anything?" He asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Jirachi said closing his eyes. He raced his thoughts and focused them down on David, thinking about what he looks like, who is he and other random things about him.

David studied Jirachi carefully as he did this, and noticed something odd. The two cape-like clothes that came out of his back began to wave in the air. "Concentrate Jirachi! Concentrate on just me." David explained and Jirachi nodded, the papers floating up more to both of his sides.

"Hey…I see something!" Jirachi explained.

"What does it look like?" David asked.

"It's kind of…like a blue fire…" Jirachi explained.

"Where is it?" David asked. "Show me where it is."

Jirachi moved foreword and grabbed David's head. "It's here…" Jirachi explained.

"When did you get the ability to see Aura anyways?" David asked curiously. "I've never read in any of my books of you being able to do that."

Jirachi opened his eyes and looked down. "Aura? What's Aura?" He asked curiously.

"It's essentially the essence that comes with all life." David said thinking back. "It's recorded as what gives everything its essential drive. It's the power that gives us motivation and the means to continue on doing what we want to do…" David said thinking about what he said. "My explanation is horrible, the history book said it better." He laughed.

"So…how's this going to help?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"Do the same thing you did with me, only with Zana and Brad this time!" He grinned.

"Oh, I get it." Jirachi grinned. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

David stood patiently, when his ears perked from hearing a noise.

"Hey…do you hear something?" David asked curiously.

"Yea I do actually…" Jirachi said opening his eyes. David and Jirachi suddenly heard loud screaming coming from all around them. "Uh…" Jirachi said. "I think its going wrong, I'm hearing a lot of screaming…" Jirachi explained.

"No, that's actually happening." David said. Jirachi opened his eyes to see people panicking and running away from large masses of smoke rising up into the sky. The ground began to rumble in segments, as if something was stomping down on it. From around the corner appeared a large robotic device that crashed down into the ground and pulled forth a large two-legged robot that stood upright with rope-like mechanical devices for legs, arms and two coming from its back. At the end of each rope-like ligament was a large claw. The machine was painted black with a large red R on the front. It raised one of its arms and crashed it down onto a building causing the building to collapse.

"Attention citizens of Saffron!" Came a familiar female voice. "Saffron City is herby being put back into Team Rocket control. I know you citizens won't mind this change, as Team Rocket is the rightful ruler of this city!" The voice came from speaker near the robots head.

"Great, I get back to Kanto and I have to deal with this…" David said shaking his head.

As everyone else around them ran off into the distance, they where soon the only ones left standing in the street, the robot had approached a few steps and stopped as if knowing he was there.

"Hey! You're the brat who ruined our Water Pokemon collection!" Came the female voice.

"Well, looks like I'm being remembered everywhere." David chuckled.

"I'm leaving this one up to you Mike!" Said the female voice.

"Who?" David asked.

"Look!" Jirachi pointed to the robot, as a portion of its center opened up and revealed a track. A man slowly stepped out of it walking down it towards the street. David took a step back, looking at the man.

He was a fairly slim, yet muscular man who had raven black hair that seemed to flow in the wind as it all curved to one side of his head. He had an eye-patch over one eye and what looked like a scar that ran down the length of his face. He had a black cape tied around his neck that flapped as a breeze blew by, the cape stretching down to his wait. He had a torn-sleeved black shirt with a large red R on the front of it with black and red jeans to match. He had one arm lifted up that was holding a sheathed sword on his neck.

"Well…" The man said. David gulped. "This isn't your lucky day."

-End Chapter 17-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Destruction of Saffron

"This guy doesn't look friendly!" David said a little worried.

"He won't get near you!" Jirachi said moving up a bit.

"But he has a sword! It can easily cut threw your skin!" David said a little worried looking up at Jirachi.

"I'm part steel remember? My skin is as strong as his sword." Jirachi smiled looking at David.

"Oh right…I forgot." David said blinking.

"Having fun?" Mike said walking towards them.

"Oh crap!" David said jumping back a bit surprised.

"If you think your Pokemon is going to save you from me, think again." Mike said reaching behind his cape, grabbing a pokeball before throwing it out in front of him. The pokeball opened and shot out the almost human-sized blue Pokemon with a yellow torso, spikes on its hands and chest.

"You know what to do. Get rid of the pest for me." Mike said smirking.

"Right." Lucario said bending his knees, before seeming to dash forward at an extremely fast pace, his body blurring at the speed he was going at. "Gotcha!" He cried as he grabbed Jirachi's face, the both of them flying past David.

"Now your all mine." Mike said shifting his blade.

"Aw crap…" David said looking at Mike.

"Your dead!" Mike yelled as the sword came out of its sheath as he ran straight for David.

"I'm so dead!" David yelled as Mike raced at him.

"Die!" Mike said swing his sword. David jumped back, his blazer getting sliced by the sword.

"Ah!" Too close!" David cried looking down at his blazer.

"Again!" Mike said swinging the sword in a way that would cut David in half. David's feet touched the ground and slipped, causing his body to fall backwards, barely avoiding the slice. Mike raised the sword and began slamming it down to stab it into David, David rolling just in time for the blade to bounce off of the concrete.

David sprung up on his hands and flung his legs out kicking Mike in the chest.

"Guh!" Mike groaned as he stepped back a bit, David quickly sprawling back into the upright position.

"This doesn't look good." David said sweating profusely as he took off his blazer leaving him in his sleeveless white undershirt.

"You managed to hit me…don't think you'll get the same chance twice!" Mike growled before running fast at David again.

"Hole crap he's fast!" David cried as he saw the sword being lunged at him. He held out his blazer as he dodged to the side, the sword slicing threw the blazer quickly, the knife jacking into the very side of his stomach, slicing into his skin and exiting out the other side of his body. David winced in pain, gritting his teeth as he quickly moved his hands and caught the blade in his jacket.

"Huh?" Mike said quickly as he blade was caught. David brought his head back and slammed his forehead into Mike's face.

"GAH!" Mike cried stumbling backwards, the blazer caught on the bloody sword, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Hah, take that you stupid rocket." David said breathing slightly heavy clutching his side trying to stop the blood from flowing out of it.

"You brat!" Mike growled lowering his hand looking straight at David. "I'm so going to kill you." He said glaring.

'Heh…he just might…' David thought grunting, feeling his legs starting to wobble; he was loosing too much blood too fast, especially since he just recovered a little while ago from his previous injuries. 'I'll have a chance if I can run…' David said shifting his feet.

He heard a splash hit the ground. 'There goes too much blood…' he chuckled to himself as he fell backwards, landing as he was sitting feeling the wound gushing. "You have something on that sword don't you?" David said looking up at Mike getting dizzy.

"Of course, my sheath coats my sword in an Anticoagulant that stops your blood from coagulating." Mike said raising his sword.

"Yea, that would be the case." David said closing his eyes starting to feel woozy from loosing too much blood from the gouge in his side.

"Now, I'm going to cut your head in half!" Mike cried as he jumped up into the air, aiming the sword at the in-between point on David's head as he was flying down.

'Aw crap…' David chuckled looking at the sword flying down towards him. He closed his eyes feeling a little drowsy, waiting for the head-splitting headache to occur already.

He heard a clang of metal just over his head, the feel of a rush of wind and something moving in front of him. 'Did Jirachi manage to get back?' David thought opening his eyes. He saw the lower half of black jeans. He looked up and saw a head of purple haired person holding up a blade blocking Mike's sword.

"I really CAN'T leave you alone can I?" Janine let out a sigh.

"Where'd you come from?" Mike growled.

"Back off pal!" Janine said thrusting forward and swinging her sword, forcing Mike to jump backwards.

"Dramatic entrance much?" David chuckled; hand over his wound still.

"If you hush up, I can save your life." Janine said a little annoyed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill you too!" Mike said stepping forward before going off in a dashing run again.

"You first!" Janine cried dashing at Mike as well, the two clashing their swords together. "HYA!" Janine cried thrusting forward pushing weight onto Mike before jumping into the air above him, slashing her sword downwards at him. He raised his sword and blocked her blade; Janine grinning as he did. She tilted her sword so that it connected to Mike's shoulder and as she flipped over she pulled on her sword and made a slice along his shoulder before landing behind him.

"You bitch!" Mike cried stumbling forward feeling the fairly small wound on his shoulder.

"I've already been called one today thank you!" Janine replied rushing her sword forward to stab him in the back, Mike's sword coming around and stopping it.

"You're not taking me down." Mike growled. Janine quickly dashed to the side dragging her sword making a small cut on his back before dashing to his side, Mike turning to face her.

"We'll see who takes who down." She grinned.

-----

"Hey, I've been waiting for you to show your ugly face again!" Brad said staring up at the giant machine that was destroying the city.

"How, I guess I have the displeasure of meeting you again." She said. "Don't think you'll do as well this time!" The female voice of the rocket came from the speakers.

"Haunter." Brad said.

"Haunter?" Haunter asked.

"Where getting her out of that machine. I personally have something to pay her back with." Brad said cracking his knuckles.

"We can help!" Said a bunch of the members of the fighting Dojo that had run out.

"So can I!" Zana said eager to show them what's for.

"Good! Now lets go!" Brad said before grabbing most of his pokeballs and throwing them out, Larvitar, Duskull and Eevee emerging.

"Your turn again guys!" Zana said throwing out her pokeballs, Pikachu, Piplup and Cleffa appearing.

"Yea!" Cried the member of the dojo as they threw out there pokeballs, many different types of fighting Pokemon emerging from them.

"Your pathetic Pokemon won't do you any good here!" The female rocket laughed.

"We'll see! Larvitar! Hyper Beam!" Brad yelled pointing to the Machine.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar cried before shooting out a massive energy at the machine. The beam hit a shield that appeared around the machine and reflected the beam into a nearby building causing a massive explosion.

"Looks like they came prepared this time." Zana said a little worried.

"It's nothing we can't handle! Go Haunter!" Brad said pointing to the machine again.

"Haunter!" Haunter said and disappeared. "Duskull! See what you can do about those arms!" Brad cried. Duskull nodded and flew towards the machine. "Larvitar! Earthquake on its feet so it can't move!" Larvitar nodded and raised its foot stomping it onto the ground.

The town seemed to rumble and the robot stood in place as the rocks jutted out of the ground under its rope-like feet, trapping it into the position it was in.

"Guh, if its not one thing its another." The woman growled from inside the machine.

"Duskull!" Duskull cried from within the shield, shooting out an ice beam freezing each of the arms as he went along.

"This is annoying." The woman complained.

"My turn!" Brad cried and began running towards the robot.

"Brad wait!" Zana cried trying to stop him but he was determined to run forward at it.

"Heh, fool, we'll see how he likes eating explosive!" The woman grinned from inside them machine, reaching over to press a button on the consol.

"Haunter!" Haunter cried appearing before her hand.

"Gah! Why you!" She growled at the Haunter.

"Haunter!" Haunter said as his eyes glowed purple, the woman being surrounded in the purple aura and being lifted up.

"Let me go!" She yelled at Haunter. Haunter just raised one of its hands to the outer portion of the robot and fired a Shadow Ball from his hand, causing a hole to break out in the machine. Haunter moved outside of the machine with the woman still in the grip of his Psychic and dropped her off in the ground near the robots feet. She quickly stood up and felt a fist ram into her face. She stumbled backwards before looking to see who had hit her and saw a Brad standing there with an angry glare at her.

"So, the boy wants to play." The woman grinned rubbing her cheek some.

"No time to play, I'm just going to beat your ass down into the ground!" He yelled running at her. He swung another fist at her head, but she dodge to the side and grabbed his arm before ramming a fist into his stomach, sending Brad stumbling back.

"Don't toy with me, if you can't do as you say then don't say it." She grinned getting into a fighting pose.

"I'm taking you down!" Brad yelled again rushing at her. The woman flung a fist at him, which he dodged by ducking under it, then being kicked by her leg. He took the blow then grabbed her leg, rushing into her with his head, knocking her over, smashing her back into the ground and her head into a raised rock, Brad falling on top of her before standing up.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he kicked her. She grunted and rolled over, before lifting herself up on her hands. Brad went to kick her again, but her hand reached out and grabbed his leg, pulling him and knocking him over. She quickly moved on top of him and threw a fist down at him, Brad catching it before she threw the other fist, Brad catching it as well.

"You and your friends are extremely annoying." She growled looking down at Brad.

"Your just as annoying!" He growled back. He kicked his legs up, knocking her behind him, him jumping back onto his feet to turn and face her as she got up as well. Brad ran at her once more, throwing his fist at her once more, her again dodging to the side grabbing onto his arm as she does. Their fists ran into each other's face knocking them backwards.

"Stay down!" The woman hissed at him.

"I'm taking you down first!" Brad growled to her.

-----

"Your awfully persistent." Mike said readying his sword. He had several small cuts on his body from Janine's blade.

"You're wasting my time." Janine growled in a low voice.

They both heard a rumbling that came from behind Janine and Janine turned to see the robot shaking. Its entire body had been frozen in ice and its feet stuck into the ground. The ice suddenly shattered, as the robot seemed to shatter into multiple pieces of flying machinery. Each of the separated machines acted like a buzz saw flying threw the air, starting to chop away at the buildings and heading towards people and Pokemon.

"Oh crap!" Janine said turning full around, her sword stopping a buzz saw that had come straight at her, the machine clanging loudly against her sword as the blades lashed against.

"CRAP!" She cried dodging to the side quickly as Mike's blade swung where her body was, the machine flying at Mike, but Mike smacking it with his sword sending it flying into the sky.

"You are really getting on my nerves!" Janine yelled dashing at Mike once more ready to slice at him.

"I've had enough for you!" Mike yelled, swinging his sword up smacking Janine's sword upwards before bringing the sword back down, the sword slamming down and imbedding into Janine's shoulder as blood sprayed out of her wound. Janine grabbed the sword quickly with her hand and pushed it out of her shoulder jumping pain, breathing heavily in pain as the blood began to stain her shirt and her hand was dripping with it too.

"Looks like I finally got you." Mike grinned. Janine breathed heavily in her spot, her sword starting to shake in her hand. She could hear her own breath over the loud buzzing of the saws on the buildings. Though she seemed to mumbling under her breath.

"Are you saying something? You need to speak up." Mike said grinning.

"Three…two…one." Janine said looking up at Mike grinning.

"What are you babbling abo-" Mike said confused before suddenly being hit with a shock of realization. His sword dropped down to the ground, soon followed by his knees and then his body. "What…what is happening…" He grunted trying to move his body, pain shooting threw out it.

"You're not the only one who coats their sword in substances either." Janine laughed. Mike looked up at her with shock on his face. Janine lifted her sword carefully, feeling her body getting covered in her blood. "I cover my blade in a poison that can paralyze or even kill if I choose to." She grinned. "I couldn't hit you enough to kill, so Paralyze is good enough." She chuckled before falling to her knees.

"Seems your not much better off." Mike grinned as he lay on the ground.

"Shut up." She said reaching into her belt pulling out a roll of bandages. "This'll have to do for now." She said dropping his sword and unraveling some, wrapping it around her clothes, closing the wound and tightening it off, the white bandages quickly turning red. She quickly wrapped her hand in the bandage too and stood up.

Janine picked up her blade and held it behind her body as another machine hit against the blade, a shower of concrete and glass flew around her as the machines continued destroying the city. She swung the blade and the machine flew off. She sheathed her sword into the side of her belt and ran over to David looking down at him.

"I bet you'd like to stop loosing blood now, huh." She said.

"Yes…please…" Said a wobbly David laying in a pool of his own blood now.

Janine sighed. "Here." She said sitting David up and pulling off his sleeveless shirt. She pulled out the bandages and wrapped it around his stomach. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball. "Here, eat this." She said pushing it into David's mouth. David half-consciously chewed and swallowed the orb, his eyes perking up almost instantly.

"Whoa…what was that?" David asked.

"It's a blood replenishing pill. It starts giving you back the blood you may have lost in battle." She said standing up. "We need to get out of this town already before its run down to pieces." She said pointing to the ruble that lay on the street and where houses where, as well as the fighting Pokemon directing any remaining citizens out of town.

"Yea, your right…wait, what about Jirachi?" David asked looking around.

Lucario appeared next to Mike and picked him up.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Janine yelled as Lucario ran away from them with Mike on his back. He jumped over the rocks and was soon seen leaping into the air with a fairly beaten female rocket away from the city.

The rocks in the road fell back into the ground and David could see a beaten up Brad yelling at the direction Lucario had run off.

"David!" Jirachi cried from behind David, rushing over in front of David. "Are you ok!?" He asked worried.

"Yea, I'll be fine." David chuckled. "I'll need a little rest though." He said. "And Janine is hurt too." He said pointing to her wounds.

"I'll be fine." Janine sighed.

"But your clothes are soaked. If you don't take them off you-" David couldn't finish his sentence as Janine had punched him in the head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said agitated.

"Oh no!" Jirachi said worried.

"He'll be fine." Janine sighed. She turned her head and saw a Brad staring at them. A loud rumbling was heard a bunch of the robots where suddenly heading towards Janine and David as well as Brad.

"Psychic!" Came a loud female voice and all the machines stopped with a large purple aura around them. They soon began to disassemble and crash into the ground joining the rubble. Janine turned her head and saw a tall woman with a red top-half and red mini-skirt cut up the sides with a black body suit underneath and long flowing dark blue hair that went down to her hip. In front of her was an Alakazam glowing purple as it destroyed the machines.

"Oh good, Sabrina you made." Janine let out a sigh of relief.

-End Chapter 18-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Celadon is better than destroyed Saffron

"Would you quite that!?" Janine yelled at the nurse that was assisting her.

"Ms. Janine! If you don't hold still I won't be able to change the bandages!" grunted the annoyed nurse.

"I never said I needed your help!" Janine yelled back at her.

"Why are you making a big fuss about this?" The nurse glared at her.

"Cause David is right behind that curtain!" Janine said pointing to the curtain that divided the room in half. On one side David sat up in the bed with a hand over on his face in embarrassment for Janine and Janine was on the other giving trouble to the nurse.

"The curtain is blocking his view, don't be ridiculous!" The nurse grunted back at Janine.

Janine had been rushed to the hospital with David due to the wounds she got from the sword fight. They rushed her into the emergency room and had to take off her clothes to bandage her up. She was one heck of a patient to deal with since she enjoyed her privacy.

"It doesn't matter! I can't be naked in the same room as him!" Janine was adamant about the subject. David rolled his eyes and wondered what the fuss was about since it was beneficial to her health.

"The quicker you get this done the quicker it'll be over with! There are no other available rooms in the entire hospital thanks to the fiasco that happened back in Saffron" The nurse growled angrily at her, obviously showing signs of adamant anger.

"…Fine…BUT MAKE IT QUICK!" Janine cried finally. David let out a sigh of relief; he could finally not listen to Janine's whining. He wasn't sure why she was whining so much, he thought it seemed like a pretty simple task. He had his shirt off and was bandaged with fresh bandages as well and he didn't see the big deal about it.

David looked at the clock. "11:24." He said to himself. "Visitor time began at 11:30 today due to the massive surge of patience into the Celadon hospital. Usually it was around 10 if the patient felt good.

"OW! HEY!" Janine cried out from beyond the curtain.

"I said stay still!" The nurse cried. David looked at the curtains and saw two shadowed figures seeming to tussle about behind it before a hand grabbed the curtain and the pole holding it up was pulled down, the curtain crashing down on top of a figure. The nurse stood there agitated as Janine soon appeared from the curtain without her bandages on.

There was about a second of silence before Janine's face turned bright red and a scream could be heard threw out the hospital.

The curtain was hastily put back up and David lay sprawled on the bed in a dazed state with a large bump on his head.

"Honestly." The nurse said as she finished putting the bandages on Janine. "You need to work on your temper young lady." She said.

Janine grumbled under her breathe. "Yea I know." She said still a little angry.

The door on David's side of the room opened and Brad walked in.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you where alive?" Where the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Its good to see you too Brad." David laughed straightening himself up on the bed.

"Hey, everyone thought you where dead! I beat up Team Rocket because we thought they'd killed you!" He said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, well I appreciate it." David chuckled a bit.

Brad sighed. "Well, its good to see you're alive." He said rubbing his head.

"I would have told you guys I was alive, but I didn't know how to get in contact with you, let alone what town you where in." David explained.

"Yea, what happened exactly?" Brad asked looking at him curiously. "You disappeared into the water and they couldn't find you, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not too sure what happened in the water as I lost consciousness pretty quick after the explosion in the water, but from what I heard…oh, hey Zana." David said noticing the blond female standing in the doorway. Her mouth was slightly agape and she looked in disbelief to her eyes. She slowly walked up to David.

"Yes?" David asked curiously. She poked him in the head. "Yes, I'm here." David laughed a bit.

"Y-You're alive?" she asked in a bit of a quivering tone.

"I'm right here aren't I?" He smiled.

"D…DAVID!" She cried hugging him tightly, clinging onto him with her hug. "I…I can't believe your alive!" she said on the brink of crying. "I was…I didn't want you to go!" She said in a low voice. David reached over and patted her head.

"There, there. I'm sorry I made you worry." David chuckled softly.

"Yes, please don't thank me for bringing him back." Janine said opening the curtain between them before returning to her bed, her back in a pair of Ninja clothes.

"What? You did?" Brad asked confused.

"Yea, I did. He called me from Goldenrod City and I picked him up and brought him over." She said rather bluntly before jumping back onto her bed laying back.

"And why did you call us?" Brad asked looking down at David.

"How? I had no idea of what town you guys where in or how to get in contact with you from wherever you where. I called Janine cause…she was the first person I could think of that was in a stable location. I was going to return to Kanto and look for you guys and she just happened to tag along." He explained.

"I have a cell phone you know." Brad said.

"You have one of those ancient things?" David asked blinking. "Even for this generation?"

"Yea." Brad said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black cell phone.

Zana lifted her head from hugging David and rubbed her eyes. "I'm just happy he's alive." Zana smiled at him, her face a little red from rubbing it.

"He wouldn't be if not for me." Janine explained. "Those Team Rocket members nearly killed him, hence why he's here." She said explaining the hospital room.

"Well, I'm glad you both safe." Said Zana just happy that everyone was ok.

"So, what do we do from here?" Janine asked putting her hands behind her head and relaxing a bit.

"What do you mean 'we'? Why are you joining our team? What reason do you have?" Brad asked curious.

"It's because I said so." Janine said. "End of Story. David already agreed." Janine explained. Brad shrugged and David shook his head smiling.

"Well, the plan is to get out of this hospital and…where in Celadon so I'm going to go get my Pokemon, beat the Gym leader and wait for Saffron to at least get the Gym back online and battle Sabrina." David said.

"Yea, the Gym did manage to get out of the battle unscratched after all. And with all the fighting and Psychic Pokemon in Saffron it should be up sooner than we would think." Brad explained. "Saffron's never been a city to go down quite with ease."

-----

"Vulpix! Ponyta! Magnemite!" David cheered as he saw his three Pokemon run up to him.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily jumping up and tackling him over onto the ground.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite said with cheer in his voice as he circled around David's head.

"Neigh!" Ponyta said putting its front hooves into the air happily.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." David said smiling rubbing the top of Vulpix's head as her tails wagged happily.

"It's a good thing your friend was safe and he was able to claim his Pokemon." Nurse Joy said smiling at Brad, Zana and Janine. The group was in the back of the Pokemon center where David's Pokemon had been kept with the other Pokemon that where to be treated and looked after. "It'd be a terrible thing if he'd lost his friends."

"I suppose." Brad said chuckling a bit.

"Hey, I heard that if the owner doesn't get them in a week they are set free. How does that work if the owner still has the pokeball?" Zana asked curiously.

"Well, Pokemon can be set free by trainers by choice at anytime so long as the Pokemon is still in its Pokeball." Nurse Joy pointed to a machine in the back of the room. "That's a machine that allows the Pokemon to be set free from the Pokemon center. Pokemon step on the platform and the machine breaks the energy that connects the Pokemon from the pokeball. O it can essentially release Pokemon. Though it can't be moved from the Pokemon center, and if you're not trained to use it, it won't work." She said smiling.

"Wow, I never would have guessed something like that would exist…" Zana said thinking about it.

"That thing could be evil if it was moved." Brad said curiously.

"Why do you think it's kept in the Pokemon centers?" Janine said. "Officer Jenny is always near-by, it's kept save in the confines of the Pokemon center and it can only be used by a specialist. It can't exactly get into the wrong hands." She explained.

There where three red lights from David as his Pokemon returned to there pokeballs. He stood up and walked back over to them. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them." David said smiling at Joy.

"No trouble at all. You can run along and be careful now." She said smiling. David nodded and turned with his group and walked outside of the Pokemon center.

"Hey David, curious question." Said Brad.

"What?" David asked looking at Brad.

"Did you ever put Jirachi into a pokeball?" David turned his head and looked up at Jirachi.

"You know, I didn't…"He said thinking about it.

"You might want to, otherwise he won't officially be with you." Brad explained.

"Is that ok with you?" David asked looking up at Jirachi.

"It's fine with me." He smiled.

"Haunter!" Haunter said seemingly out of nowhere.

-----

"One luxury ball for you Jirachi." David said smiling looking at his star headed friend. "This is the most comfortable pokeball to stay in. You won't be in it for long, just when absolutely needed." Said David.

"Right." Jirachi smiled and David tapped Jirachi's head with the ball, it opening up and dragging Jirachi inside for a bit, it wiggling around before finishing.

"Go Jirachi!" David said throwing out the pokeball, Jirachi popping out.

"Wow, its comfy in there." Jirachi laughed.

"So David, seeing as you're fit and healthy again, are we continuing the course?" Brad asked curiously.

"Haunter." His Haunter added in.

"Well, I think I'm due in for a bit of a vacation." David chuckled. "We ARE in Celadon City after all!" David said turning to the city. "Games, Shopping, Restaurants, Trainers and Contests all around the city!" David said opening his arms extravagantly to explain his point.

"Makes sense to me." Brad explained.

"Yea! Sounds like a lot of fun! The past few days have been rather depressing." Zana said thinking about it to herself.

"Sure, why not. I don't get a whole lot of free time for myself usually." Janine said shrugging.

"Then it's settled! We can each do what we want in the city and we'll meet back up again later!" David said grinning.

"Alright, but I'm going wherever your going." Janie said walking over to David.

"Uh…why?" David asked blinking.

"Because after the last week of events I'm keeping an eye on you so you don't get in trouble." She explained.

"I can take care of myself…" David started.

"Yea, you did a REAL good job of that now didn't you?" Janine said smirking at him.

"Hey, leave him alone. He didn't mean for it to happen." Zana said stepping up a bit.

"What, and you think you'd do a better job protecting him? I already heard the story of what you did during the fight." Janine said

Zana's cheeks turned a fair shade of scarlet. "Hey, at least I'm not bugging David about protecting him. David does need to have some fun after last week." Zana said defending him.

"Yea and its obvious if he where to run into Mike again he'd come out without a scratch. He did it last time right?" Janine said with sarcasm in her voice.

"He didn't have all his Pokemon that time! He has them now and he knows how to use them right." Zana said staring at Janine with a bit of annoyance hindering on her voice.

"And he DID have his Pokemon when he first got lost in the water. Now I don't see what all this bickering is doing. I'm going with David as protection." Janine said haughtily, putting her hands on her hip.

"Well fine then! I'm going as well!" Zana said still slightly angry.

David's head was getting a little tired from switching his view from one girl to the other.

"Oh come on!" David said a little aggravated of the fighting. "I'm going to the gaming corner to have some fun. Janine, you be nicer to Zana. Zana, don't get aggravated because of Janine. Now the both of you go off and have fun. Brad, I'll see you in a bit." David waved before turning his back and walking towards the corner, Jirachi following him.

The two girls just seemed to stare at him as he walked away.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"I agree." Brad said and turned and walked off towards a different area of the town.

Janine and Zana turned to each other glaring. Sparks seemed to fly between their two eyes.

"I don't see what your big deal is!" Zana said annoyed at her.

"What's yours? I'm trying to make sure he's safe and you just want to pick a fight about it!" Janine said just as annoyed.

"Well David deserves to have fun as well as we do! He's been threw as much trouble and pain as we have! He deserves this day to have fun!" Zana said exasperated, seeming to loose breath quickly.

"I don't know what you're getting at. David can have as much as he wants while I'm there to protect him you know!" Janine said straitening up confidently.

"David wanted to have fun on his own without protection, that's what. Why don't you understand that?" Zana asked before giving it a quick thought. "Are you a friend of David's, or are you ONLY here to protect him?" Zana asked thinking about it curiously.

Janine put a hand on her elbow and a hand on her face in thought over this. "I guess I could be a friend…I did come out here to protect him and stop him from getting lost and hurting others again with his recklessness…considering I saw how much trouble he got into and how he had been injured when he called me AND when he got injured in Saffron. So I figured it'd be a good idea to protect him so you guys wouldn't get upset anymore…" Janine said thinking about it carefully.

"Well at least you're doing it for a good reason." Zana said chuckling a bit. "Makes you seem at least less like a bitch." She smiled. Janine glowered at her but turned her head still thinking.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave him alone for now. But now what? I have no idea what to do." Janine said shaking her head.

"Fine, come on. We can go see a contest." Zana said grabbing Janine's hand and walking towards the contest hall.

"That's an interesting development." Haunter said looking at where the tow girls had been standing.

" Perhaps." Brad chuckled.

"It's kind of curious how all these events seem to revolve around David. Like he was the main character of a story." Haunter seemed to explain.

"I can see that, obviously enough." Brad said shrugging. "He's obviously of importance since he traveled from the future to the past and managed to escape death already. If that's not something I don't know what is."

"It's obvious. I can sense that something is unique about that boy. It might just be Jirachi that makes him special, but I doubt it." Haunter said curiously. "The last time Jirachi awakened he did not have the ability to sense Aura, nor was he awake for more than a week." Haunter said seeming to know this information. "Something isn't right with the future."

"You didn't have to tell me. I knew that." Brad laughed. "So, what're we doing for fun then? We have a while before more things develop with him. I can feel it." He explained.

"There's always beating the crap out of Erika again." Haunter chuckled.

"Yea, last time we fought I burned her Pokemon something fierce. I'm sure she's looking forward to another visit from me." Brad grinned and turned to the gym.

-End Chapter 19-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Erika's Perfume and Boutique Shop

"Geez, think you won enough coins?" Jirachi asked curiously looking down at the prizes David had exchanged the coins for.

"Oh, defiantly. I was lucky enough that people where willing to give me a few coins. I certainly couldn't buy any myself." He said shuffling threw his bag of electronics. "Plus, with this I can build another surprise." He grinned.

"Are you building another machine like your LM?" Jirachi asked curiously putting a finger to his chin, thinking back to how David had used the machine on all the Pokemon he'd caught so far, so they could use any move they learned when they wanted. He also had noticed that he was only using four in a battle so as not to let his opponent figure out they knew more than four.

"You could say that." David said pulling out a new empty backpack. "Only this time, I'm going to build a new backpack." He grinned.

"You're going to build a backpack? What good is it going to do you?" Jirachi asked.

"Well, for one this backpack is going to be less of a burden to carry around since it won't be so jam packed. It also won't get lost like my last one did (which held all my research notes and money too) and be a bigger carrying convenience because of the knowledge I know in the future." He grinned.

"That's neat." Jirachi said smiling. "You come up with some of the most amazing things!" He said in delight. "Is the backpack going to be finished before we fight the gym leader like your LM was?" Jirachi asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't need to be finished first. You want to go challenge the Gym Leader?" David asked looking up at Jirachi smiling.

"Yea, I'm psyched! I haven't been in a good fight for at least a week now!" Jirachi said obviously ready to fight. "And after what's happened, it'd be nice to get some normality!" he chuckled.

"That's the spirit." David smiled and pulled out a pokeball from his bag of stuff. "Plus I can give my newest Pokemon a good work out." He grinned.

----Insert Opening Theme Song Here-

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Janine said walking out of the Celadon contest hall with Zana.

"Yea. Specially the fiasco round one, that poor Sneasel." Zana said sighing and shaking her head. The two of them walked ahead for a bit before being interrupted by what seemed a grumpy voice.

"Blasted all…this kind of thing would happen now…" The voice grumbled rather loudly. Janine and Zana turned their heads and saw the boy with the star on his head grumbling loudly as he was walking threw Celadon.

"Uh…is something the matter?" Zana asked looking at him as he passed by.

"Yea, Saffron city is destroyed!" The boy said throwing his arms into the air stopping in front of them. "Of all the luck in the world, it would bring me this kind!" He said angrily to the air. "I was in the middle of challenging Sabrina and then we hear a loud rumbling sound and before you know it the whole town is getting destroyed!" He said his fists back at his sides as they where shaking. "Why did it have to be now? Why couldn't it of been next week? I mean really, is it too much to ask to be able to fight the dang on gym leader!" He shouted his aggression to the sky.

"Forget I asked." Zana said, obviously regretting she had even said anything now.

"What's your deal? It's just a Gym battle. It's not like the Gym was destroyed so it'll be up sooner than the town will. Why are you fretting about it?" Janine said shaking her head slightly annoyed.

Matt looked over at her just glaring slightly. "What would you know?" He asked obviously not in the greatest of mood, as it wasn't obvious enough.

"I'm a Gym leader!" Janine said glaring right back to the boy.

"What? Then what are you doing out here and not at your Gym?" The boy asked angrily.

Janine went silent for a minute and stared at the boy. "Ok, I'm not a Gym Leader at the moment. I have a replacement at my Gym right now, but that's not the point! If you just relax and shut up you might not be so stressed. Just find something to do until Saffron's back up in order, yeesh." Janine said crossing her arms and closing her eyes aggravated.

The boy glared at her some more before sighing. "Hey, Saffron's my home town. I doubt you would like it if your home town was destroyed." He said still a little agitated.

"Well, I can understand that feeling." Zana said looking at Janine.

"Well, he's barking up the wrong tree so far. You don't scream rants to the air and expect to get good treatment you know." Janine said not feeling too much sympathy.

"Yea, your right." He said shaking his head. "Just a little upset is all. Everyone feels it sometimes." He said, his voice somewhat grumpy but obviously showing signs of calming down.

"What's your name anyways?" Zana asked smiling.

"It's Matt. What about you two?" Matt asked looking at them.

"Well, I'm Zana." Zana said pointing to herself and smiling.

"And I'm Janine, Leader of the Fuchsia City Gym." Janine said explaining herself.

"What're you doing here? You're kind of away from your gym." Matt said curiously looking at Janine.

"I'm currently off of Gym duty to…" Janine started but thought about wording it carefully. "Help a friend on a quest." She said almost as a question rather than a statement.

"If you say so." Matt shrugged.

"So what were you going to do till you returned to Saffron?" Zana asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I was just walking around waiting for at least the gym to open so I could challenge Sabrina." Matt said with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose you can come with us then." Zana said thinking about it. "Our group's going to head over to Saffron as soon as its up and we're probably going to the gym too. So you can challenge it then, plus it'll give you something to do." Zana smiled.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad." Matt said rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Well, if your coming with us you better hurry cause where going to get something to eat." Janine said grabbing Zana's arm and starting to almost drag her along.

"Sure, I suppose I can." Matt blinked as he saw the curious behavior but followed anyways.

-----

"Hello?" David said looking around at the amount of perfumes that lay scattered about the shop. It had the buildings of Erika's perfume shop all right.

"Hello there." Said a fair sized woman with shoulder-length black hair, wearing a yellow kimono with a large red skirt that was tied around her stomach and fell all the way to her ankles. "How may I help you today?" she smiled. She seemed as young as ever, but David couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a bit of make-up to cover what he was sure were signs of aging on her skin.

"You must be Erika." David said smiling. "I'm here for a Gym battle." He grinned earnestly.

"Ah, very well then. The gyms just back here." She smiled beautifully before opening the counter to let David threw.

"Thank you." David bowed courteously and walked threw and into the back of the store. He looked around at the large spacious green house that was kept behind the shop. He saw many different types of trees and flowers placed throughout the house, hearing the sound of fountains and a small waterfall in the background as the on and off slight call of a Pokemon that just seemed to give the room a serene grace.

He swiveled his head around the room in an almost fast manner and saw a blue haired girl with it reaching down to her upper back. She was wearing a floral design kimono that seemed similar to Erika's but was blue in color, her having a large cotton belt wrapped around her waist and the ends of her dress reaching just bellow her knees. She was holding a broom and looked like she was sweeping something off the ground.

'Theirs the gym leader.' David grinned taking a step towards her when he heard Erika speak up from behind him.

"As the Gym Leader of the Celadon City gym, I accept." She said walking past David towards a large open area. David stopped in his tracks dumbfounded.

"Wait, YOU'RE the Gym Leader?" David asked a little shocked.

"Well of course I am. I'm not exactly at the age of retiring at 26." She chuckled to herself.

David blinked in sheer confusion. "David?" Jirachi asked looking at David curiously.

"Um…Excuse me Erika, I need to have a word with Jirachi real quick…strategy and all…you don't mind do you?" David asked rather quickly and trying to be polite about it.

"Well, alright, but don't take too long. I'm not entirely patient." Erika said smiling at David. David quickly grabbed Jirachi and seemed to dash back to the door to the shop. He stood near it and whispered to Jirachi from there.

"Something is seriously wrong here!" He said with urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Jirachi asked tilting his head.

"I…I just remembered…" David said wit ha grim face. "I took a Gym Leader history class AP level. One of the courses was on the Celadon Gym, how the whole gym was nearly shut down by Erika's death and the gym was saved thanks to the blue haired girl there!" David pointed to the girl with the broom.

"And?" Jirachi asked slightly confused.

"Well, it said in the book she died five years ago! But their she is right as rain!" David said motioning to Erika.

"So…she's supposed to be dead?" Jirachi said thinking about it, scratching his head in thought.

"Yea. Something must have gone screwy with the Time line." David said suddenly adorning a very serious look on his face. "I mean, its unfortunate that she died, but if she hadn't we wouldn't have certain things we do in the future." He said very grimly. "History is written as is because that's how it plays out. Time was not meant to be changed so drastically. Maybe, little events could be changed like the closing of a Pokemon center to make it revive, but not something that drastically changes 500 years of future in one go." David said shaking his head. "The killing a butterfly in the past is pure crap as was proven by Celebi, as he modifies and changes small events all the time. It's the big ones that matter." David said very seriously.

"Think you caused it?" Jirachi asked looking at him curiously. David crossed his arms in serious thought.

"Its…possible. Though, how I would effect years I haven't been in doesn't make much sense to me right now…" David said thinking hard on the subject.

"I'm waiting over here." Erika said starting to sound just slightly annoyed.

"We can think more about it in a little while, first to battle?" Jirachi asked grinning raising his arm.

"Well…alright." David sighed pulling out a pokeball and walking towards Erika. "We'll talk afterwards." He and he stopped just a couple of yards from Erika. "Sorry for the wait, I'm ready." David grinned.

"Very well, this will be a 3 on 3 match ok?" Erika smiled reaching behind her and grabbing a pokeball.

"Makes sense to me." David said nodding expanding his pokeball.

"Go Bellossom!" Said Erika as she threw out the pokeball, from it emerging a grass Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a dress, with two flowers on its head.

"Go Porygon!" David said throwing out the pokeball, the polygon Pokemon emerging from the pokeball.

"Porygon!" It said in a fairly robotic voice as it floated before Bellossom. Porygon's eyes flashed as if it was scanning Bellossom's data. Son its body began to glow and its body seemed to glow before fading again.

"Ok Bellossom! Sunny Day!" Erika cried out.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom cried out spinning in place before the flowers on its head glowed before shooting beams out into the air, causing the stream of light entering the green house to suddenly magnify and sends sparkles slowly floating to the ground.

"Thank you! Porygon! Signal Beam!" David cried.

"Porygon!" Porygon's robotic voice came out, the air suddenly beginning to vibrate and hitting Bellossom.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom cried as it flew backwards, barely managing to stay on its feet before the attack stopped. It lifted itself up and looked back at Porygon with a bit of discontent.

"Giga Drain now Bellossom!" Erika said to her grass Pokemon. Bellossom raised its arms and a tunnel appeared from its body, going over to Porygon before surrounding it, the green tunnel turning red and damage on Bellossom's body starting to Vanish.

"Conversion 2 Porygon!" David yelled. Porygon's eyes flashed and its body glowed before being covered in a light green color. "Now get up to Bellossom and use Psybeam!" David said, as it seemed to fly quickly at the Bellossom before lifting its head and shooting down a peculiar beam of random colored energy that struck the Bellossom.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom said spinning backwards, its easy turning dizzy.

"Oh no! It's confused!" Erika said biting her lip.

"That's right! Your Bellossom is now confused!" David grinned.

"Bellossom! Use Petal Dance!" Erika commanded.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom said threw its dizzy spell as it began to twirl in place. A storm of leafs began to spin around it and Porygon. The leafs so began to wail and smash against Porygon's hard skin. Before Porygon could move again it was being bashed left and right by the leafs that where coming off of Bellossom.

"Just a little more…" David said quietly watching Porygon take the damage.

Soon the petals stopped and Bellossom continued to spin, her eyes still dizzy looking in total disarray.

"Recover!" David grinned. Porygon began to shine once more and a majority of the damage he had sustained from the attack was healed instantly. "Lucky for me Conversion 2 made Porygon resistant to all Grass type moves!" He grinned. "Now Signal Beam again Porygon!" David yelled out. Porygon ran right up to Bellossom and let out a huge energy wave that smashed into Bellossom. Bellossom fell over, eyes still swirling and falling unable to battle.

"Oh, you did good Bellossom." Erika smiled and held out her pokeball, Bellossom returning to the inside of the ball.

"Loosing some skill over the years?" David asked curiously looking at Erika.

"Perhaps. Been a while since I last fought anyone." She said reaching for another pokeball. "But it doesn't mean my Pokemon are any weaker." She mentioned.

"Right, right." David said holding out Porygon's pokeball and returning it to its ball.

"Alright, Go Victreebel!" Erika said throwing out her pokeball, the large bodied grass Pokemon emerging.

"Your up Vulpix!" David said throwing out the pokeball. Vulpix emerged and wagged its tails happily as it did.

"Vulpix!" It said enthusiastically getting into a battle ready position.

"Victreebel! Use Acid!" Erika shouted.

"Victreebel!" Victreebel shouted as it opened its mouth on the top of its body and fired out a spewing ball of purple acid heading strait for Vulpix.

"Counter it with Flamethrower!" David cried.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as it raised its head before firing out a strong beam of powerful fire from its mouth, the fire striking the acid causing it to explode. The fire was intense as the heat could be felt inside the Green House.

"Don't stop now Victreebel! Use Slam!" Erika shouted. Victreebel seemed to start dashing straight for Vulpix.

"Quick Attack!" David said to Vulpix. Vulpix dashed out ahead, moving at an extremely fast speed, before ramming into Victreebel's stomach with its head causing Victreebel to fly backwards and land on its bulb.

"Razor Leaf!" Erika said desperately. Victreebel began swinging its leaf arms rapidly, shooting many leafs in a spastic manner.

"Shoot the leafs down with Flamethrower Vulpix!" Vulpix raised its head once more and proceeded to fire the stream of fire, tilting its head causing all the leafs to burn up in the air before reaching Vulpix.

"Flamethrower again!" David yelled as Vulpix quickly raised its head and spewed fire out one last time, the fire striking Victreebel causing the Pokemon to erupt into flames, crying out loudly into the air as it did. The flames soon stopped and it fell over with spirals in its eyes.

"You did good Victreebel. You can rest now." Erika smiled holding out her pokeball and Victreebel returning.

"You did good too Vulpix." David smiled and returned her to her pokeball.

"Why do you keep returning your Pokemon?" Erika asked curiously.

"Because I haven't gotten a chance to use them in a battle for a bit." He turned his head and looked at Jirachi smiling. "Your up pal."

"Yay!" Jirachi cried happily dancing over to the battlefield before facing Erika.

"Alright, this is my last one. Go Tangrowth!" Erika said as the large Pokemon with vines surrounding its body towered onto the field.

"Tangrowth!" It said in a deep voice.

"Well, looks like fun!" David grinned happily. "Swift Jirachi!" David cried. Once again Jirachi's hand glowed as he swung them, sending the star shaped rays hurtling at his opponent.

"Block it with your vines!" Erika said. Tangrowth's vines moved in front of its body as the stars impacted and caused small explosions to occur on its vines. "Now use Power Whip!" Erika cried. From the smoke erupted one of Tangrowth's large vine arms that smacked directly into Jirachi.

"Gah!" Jirachi said tumbling back a bit but keeping straight. Tangrowth's arm receded back to his side as he stood proudly where he was.

"Ok Jirachi use Psychic!" David commanded.

Jirachi put itself into a battle ready position as its eyes began to glow.

"Ancient Power!" Erika commanded.

"Tangrowth!" Tangrowth cried as a beam of energy emerged in front of its face before firing it at Jirachi, it smacking into Jirachi and interrupting his attack.

"Wish quickly Jirachi!" David said. Jirachi held up one hand as the star flew overhead once more.

"Tickle!" Erika smirked. Tangrowth's arms suddenly shot out and reached Jirachi and began to tickle him.

"Hey stop that!" Jirachi laughed, putting his arms down trying to stop Tangrowth from tickling him, him closing his eyes and laughing loudly.

"Power Whip!" Erika quickly cried before David could say anything and one of the arms tickling Jirachi quickly smacked into his front sending Jirachi flying backwards. Jirachi righted himself and looked to be beat up a bit.

"Don't take this Jirachi! Swift again!" David commanded.

"Hiya!" Jirachi cried at David's command swinging his arms furiously into the air, sending stars zooming straight at Erika's Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, block it again!" Erika said. Tangrowth's vines moved once more and the stars began to impact solidly against his vines.

"Psychic now!" David commanded. Jirachi stopped swinging his arms and his eyes glowed purple again. Tangrowth was lifted up off the ground as he was hovering over it. Jirachi looked as if he was starting to have a little trouble holding Tangrowth's large size. "Attack!" David commanded, as Tangrowth was suddenly lifted up into the air and slammed into the ground with immense power.

Tangrowth soon stood up again almost as if nothing had happened. The star lowered and sparkled on Jirachi healing a majority of his wounds.

"Those vines are blocking me from hitting him!" Jirachi said looking at Tangrowth.

"We'll have to do something about them then…" David said thinking.

"You can rip off Tangrowth's arms if you want." Erika chuckled. "They're made of vines anyway. So he'll just re-grow them." She grinned.

David thought about it for a minute, trying to think about a strategy for this opponent.

"Ok Jirachi! Go as fast as you can and get directly in front of him!" David commanded.

"Got it!" Jirachi smiled before zooming towards the Tangrowth now.

"Power Whip!" Erika commanded. Tangrowth's vines shot out towards Jirachi once more. Jirachi dodged the first vine and barely managed to dodge the second. He was still hurtling towards Tangrowth's body from in-between his arms. "Ancient power!" Erika commanded as the beam once again began to form in front of its face where Jirachi was heading.

"Dodge but keep moving forward!" David yelled quickly. Jirachi moved quickly as the beam was soon fired off of Tangrowth's body, it barely missing Jirachi by an inch as he flew above it. Jirachi was then directly in Tangrowth's face.

"Psychic on the veins covering him!" David commanded. Jirachi's eyes glowed and grabbed all the veins on Tangrowth's body and they began to move away from his body. Soon he could see the green circular center that was Tangrowth. "Swift now!" David commanded. Jirachi's hands glowed and the moment Psychic let go of Tangrowth he fired the stars directly into Tangrowth's body causing a massive explosion.

Jirachi quickly backed up and Tangrowth had smoke filing out of its tentacles. Tangrowth looked to be moving frantically trying to deal with the smoke and damage that had occurred to it.

"Swift again! Non-stop barrage!" David commanded. Jirachi's hands glowed again and he began throwing out the stars at a rapid rate, each one impacting against Tangrowth again and again, pushing Tangrowth back little by little, the smoke now completely covering Tangrowth before a large thud was heard and Jirachi stopped firing.

Tangrowth lay on the ground just before Erika passed out.

"Yea! We win!" David and Jirachi cheered. Erika grinned and raised Tangrowth's pokeball returning it.

"You put a good fight trainer. And as leader of the Celadon City gym, I present you with the Rainbow Badge." She said pulling it out of her Kimono and walking over to David and placing it in his hand.

"Thanks." David said smiling half-heartedly looking at Erika. His mind started to think and he put on a serious face, "I'm sorry things have to be this way…" He said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's my job as Gym leader to win and lose isn't it?" She smiled looking at him. David chuckled a little and closed his eyes.

"Right…well…enjoy yourself Erika." He said turning around and walking towards the exit as Jirachi followed. His heart was heavy as he was thinking to himself and Jirachi could tell something was bothering him.

'Oh man…' David was thinking to himself. 'I have to go fix the timeline at some point…and when I do…I can't believe I'm going to have to get her killed…' He said lowering his head as he exited the shop.

-End Chapter 20-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – A Saffron History Lesson

"Where've you been?" David asked looking at Brad.

"Well, I went to go fight Erika again but apparently she doesn't except rematches. So I've just been finding random trainers to beat down." Brad shrugged.

"Again?" David asked a little confused.

"Oh right, I never did tell you did I?" Brad said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small case. He opened to up revealing eight separate gym badges.

"Whoa, when'd you get those?" David blinked in curiosity and confusion.

"I've had these since I met you." Brad said chuckling.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"But…I've only seen you use Pokemon that your training…and when I fought you back in Pewter City it was a tie…" David said trying to calculate it all out in his head.

"That's because the Pokemon I'm using aren't every Pokemon I own." Brad explained. "Hell, I haven't even fought the Elite Four yet. Mainly because I met my friend here." Brad said pointing to Haunter. "And I found a rather liking to Ghost Pokemon, so I decided to go back with him and train him, along with Duskull and any other Pokemon I get along the way." Brad explained.

"I never would have guessed…" David said still a little stunned. Brad closed the badge case and put it away.

"At least traveling with you gives me a good reason to train my Pokemon and at the same time will get me ready for when I fight the Elite Four. Assuming that's where we are going." Brad explained.

"I actually never thought about fighting them…" David said thinking about the Elite Four. "If I get the eight badges in Kanto then I could go fight them couldn't I?" David thought about it intently.

"You should, if for no other reason than to make your Pokemon stronger for getting to the Legendary Pokemon." Brad explained.

"Alright, I will." David grinned.

"I don't think your going to stand a chance." Said a seemingly familiar voice. David and Brad turned to see Jake walking over to them.

"Yea, and whys that?" David asked.

"Because you're a lousy Pokemon trainer traveling with a bunch of failures." He chuckled.

"How bout I prove I'm not?" David growled at him, Jirachi getting into a battle position. David felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Brad glaring at Jake.

"Hold on David, this ones mine." Brad said walking forward.

"You again?" Do I have to kick your sorry ass again?" Jake grinned. Brad didn't say anything but raised a pokeball and out of it came a Magikarp flailing on the ground.

"Magikarp karp karp!" Said the flailing Magikarp.

"What good is that going to do?" Jake said raising an eyebrow at the Magikarp. Brad reached down and grabbed its tail, lifting it up over his right shoulder, before swinging it with great force, smacking into Jake's face and sending him flying into the sky.

"Whoa, nice shot." David said watching Jake twinkle into the sky. "Makes him look kind of pathetic though."

"That's good. He doesn't deserve to look cool. He's a bastard." Brad said before looking at the Magikarp in his hands. "Sorry Magikarp, hope I didn't hurt you." He said.

"Karp karp magi karp." Said the Magikarp as it returned to its pokeball.

"First time I've seen you use Magikarp though." David said. "I don't think you've shown him before."

"I haven't. I try to use him as often as I can so he'll become a Gyarados." Brad explained.

"How close is he till he evolves?" David asked curiously.

"Hell if I know." Brad said scratching his head.

"Haunter." Haunter replied.

"You always say that." Jirachi chuckled.

"There they are!" Came Zana's voice from behind them. David and Brad turned around and saw Zana, Janine and some boy walking over to them.

"Hey guys! Who is this?" David asked curiously at the boy.

"This is Matt. He's heading over to the Saffron City gym." Janine explained.

"Wow. I thought you'd be over there already." David said holding out his hand.

"What makes you say that?" Matt said looking at him curiously.

"Oh…nothing." David laughed. "Anyways, I'm David. Nice to meet you." He said as Matt took his hand and shook it. "This is my friend Jirachi." David said pointing to Jirachi.

"Hello." Jirachi said bowing.

"This is my friend Brad." David said pointing to Brad.

"Hi Star head!" Brad grinned at him.

"And his partner Haunter." David pointed to Haunter.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"Ah. So Jirachi is your partner, and Haunter is his?" Matt said looking at both of them.

"Yup." Brad said rather frankly.

"Alright." Matt said grabbing a pokeball from within his black vest. The vest lay on top of a white shirt, going with his black pants and black sneakers. "Go Kadabra!" Matt said throwing the pokeball, a Kadabra appearing out of it.

"Kadabra!" Said the Psi Pokemon. The red star on its head seemed to shine in correlation with Matt's star placed on his forehead.

"This is my Kadabra." Matt explained. "I guess you could say he's my partner. I've had him since I was a kid." He grinned. David blinked and looked down at the Kadabra.

"A…Kadabra?" David said pointing at Pokemon.

"Yea, he's a tough little guy." Matt said patting his head with a smile.

"Why not an Alakazam?" Brad said raising an eyebrow looking at it.

"That's…what I was thinking…" David said scratching his head.

"Well, he'll be an Alakazam one day." Matt chuckled. "He'll be a powerful Pokemon too." He grinned.

"Why not…already?" David said confusedly. Everyone looked at David curiously confused.

"Because…I haven't trained him well yet?" Matt said raising an eyebrow at David. "You're looking at me like something's wrong." Matt said turning his head a little still looking at David a little weird.

"Uh…" David said giving the situation a quick thought. "Don't mind me, I'm just…having a weird moment he said shaking his head quickly. Brad looked at David as if he didn't believe the story. "So, what're you doing with Zana and Janine?" David said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well, they told me you where going to the Saffron City gym but couldn't since they are rebuilding it now. Which makes sense since it was destroyed." David shrugged.

"Well, the Gym is still functional. It fully survived the damage and Sabrina is still there." Matt explained.

"WHAT!?" David shouted. Everyone in the group stared at avid who looked in complete shock. He quickly turned his head and looked at everyone. He closed his eyes and coughed into his hand and cleared his throat. "I mean…oh good! I've been meaning to challenge her to a fight." He seemed to force a smile as he chuckled a bit. Matt looked at David like he was crazy.

"You are an odd one." Matt said turning towards Saffron. "Well, if you're going to the Gym, I am too. They sent me over here for a bit so that they could at least get the machinery in." He said walking towards the gate now.

"Alright, what's going on?" Brad said crossing his arm and turning to David.

"What do you mean?" David grinned nervously rubbing the back of his head looking at Brad.

"You are obviously hiding something. A blind monkey could see that." Brad said.

"Yea, your nervousness in your voice says you're hiding something." Janine said crossing her arms. "Not to mention you're dodging the questions."

"Is he really?" Zana said blinking. "I didn't notice."

"You're clueless." Janine sighed.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"Yay! I have no idea what everyone's talking about!" Jirachi cheered happily waving his hands.

"No. Really. I'm not hiding anything." David grinned goofily, starting to sweat slightly.

"You're seriously not fooling anyone with that act…except maybe Zana." Brad said looking at Zana who was blinking in a bit of confusion.

"Err…you really think I'm hiding something?" David said trying to play it off as if nothing was going wrong. Brad and Janine stood there glowering at him. David played it off for a few seconds before he sighed. "Alright fine." He shook his head. "The truth is…I know about Matt." He explained.

"That doesn't explain your reaction." Janine said still glowering.

"Matt is the youngest Gym Leader to ever live. And if also one of the greatest Gym Leaders to ever be." David explained.

"That runt?" Brad said turning to look at Matt.

"Yea. Problem is…" David sighed. "He was supposed to be the Gym Leader a few years ago. Also, his Kadabra is supposed to be a powerful Alakazam already." He said looking up at Brad.

"Something going wrong with the timeline?" Brad said chuckling.

"Huh?" Janine said blinking in a bit of confusion.

"Are you guys coming or not" Matt yelled looking back at the group.

-----

"Wow, this place is empty." Zana said into the velvet hallway, her voice slightly echoing.

"Of course it is. The gym is sound proof to outside noises and is empty from the lack of people." Matt said starting to walk down the hallway. "Usually there are tons of people training to beat or be equal with Sabrina." He said noting the doors on the sides of the velvet hallway.

"Are they trainers or random people who live in Saffron?" Zana asked curious.

"A bit of a mix." Matt said.

"Man, I haven't had a chance to hang out with Sabrina in a while." Janine said thinking about it. "Us Gym Leaders really don't get a lot of interaction." She said crossing her arms thinking about it.

"I bet." Matt said reaching the end of the hallway. "And behind these doors lies Sabrina." Matt said grabbing the doors and swinging them open. Inside the doors was a large spacious battle dome, four pillars lining the room and a Sabrina looking at the door, her body turned to the side.

"Ah, Matt. What brings you here?" Sabrina smiled.

"Take a guess mom." He grinned and jumped forward into the room.

"Mom?" Brad and Janine said rather surprised.

"Yea. Matt is the son of Sabrina." David said turning to look at them.

"How would you know that?" Janine said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." David chuckled and turned back to see Matt pulling out a pokeball.

"Give me everything you've got Matt." Sabrina grinned before grabbing a pokeball and throwing it out revealing an Alakazam.

"Alakazam!" Said the Alakazam holding two spoons over its head.

"Go Venonat!" Matt said throwing out the pokeball, the small puffball appearing.

"Matt…you are thinking carefully about the Pokemon you pick right?" Sabrina said eyeing the Venonat in judgment.

"Of course I am! Use Supersonic!" Matt cried.

"Venonat!" Venonat said its eyes glowing, sending out signals straight at Alakazam.

"Calm Mind Alakazam!" Sabrina smiled.

"Alakazam." Alakazam said closing its eyes, its body glowing. The signals passed over Alakazam's body. Once the attack finished Alakazam opened its eyes completely fine.

"Alright then! Use Stun Spore!" Matt cried. Venonat's body began to shake as powder floated towards Alakazam.

"Psychic." Sabrina said with a calm ease. Alakazam's eyes glowed and grabbed all the spores in the air and sending it back at Venonat causing Venonat to become paralyzed.

"Oh no! Venonat!" Matt said shocked.

"Psychic again!" Sabrina said.

"Alakazam." Said the Pokemon as its body and eyes glowed. It grabbed the Venonat in its gaze and proceeded to raise the purple ball of fluff and slam it against the ground. Venonat's eyes darkened.

"Return!" Matt said returning the Venonat to its Pokeball.

"You where thinking with the bug part of him. But when it comes to fighting Psychic Pokemon, Poison types fall." Sabrina explained.

Janine crossed her arms and turned her head away from Sabrina.

"Fine. Then I'll use Golduck!" Matt said throwing out the Pokeball. The large bleu duck Pokemon emerged from it. "Use Water Pulse!" Matt said.

"Golduck!" Golduck said a wave of water emerging from around its body before launching at Alakazam.

"Psychic!" Said Sabrina, Alakazam's eyes glowing again. Alakazam glowed once more and the water was caught in its grip. The water reversed and hit Golduck sending it tumbling in its own water before lying on the ground from its own attack. It began to get up when it was gripped by Alakazam's attack and swing around the room smacking it into the pillars before throwing it down in front of Matt.

"Return!" Matt said returning his Golduck to the pokeball.

"Man, Sabrina's being ruthless." Zana said a little shocked.

"Even if a Gym Leader is able to own a trainer that badly, they aren't supposed to normally." Janine said looking at Sabrina curiously.

"Did you hold back against me?" David asked looking at Janine.

She was silent for a minute and closed her eyes. "I wish I could say I did." She said calmly.

"Awesome." David smiled.

"I got one left. Go Kadabra!" Said Matt and Kadabra appeared.

"Has he gotten any better from the last time I faced him?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Just watch! Kadabra! Use Psybeam!" Matt instructed.

"Kadabra!" Said Kadabra as it raised its spoon and proceeded to fire a ray of multiple colors at the Alakazam. Alakazam stood there watching the beam fire at him. The beam hit Alakazam directly and seemed to spray off in multiple directions, but left Alakazam for the most part unfazed.

"A Psybeam? Surely you can do better." Sabrina grinned at Matt.

"Alright then…Kadabra! Psychic!" Matt commanded. "Kadabra!" Kadabra's eyes glowed and the Psychic attack surrounded Alakazam.

"It's a battle of the Psychic power now?" Sabrina grinned.

"You said I had to give it my all!" Matt said getting into a battle ready position.

"Very well then." Sabrina said closing her eyes. Her body was soon being surrounded in a purple glow. Alakazam closed his eyes in unison with Sabrina. The glow of the Psychic attack around Alakazam soon intensified and Sabrina's hair was soon beginning to float, as the aura around her grew stronger. Sabrina's eyes opened intensely, shining a light blue aura intensely from them. Alakazam's eyes had opened at the same time and shined with the same light blue aura.

And without even a word Alakazam raised its two spoon and soon Kadabra was trapped in the same purple aura that seemed to be filling the room now. Matt grit his teeth but closed his eyes and soon he was also being surrounded in a purple aura before his eyes opened glowing a faint blue aura. His eyes weren't nearly shining as intensely as Sabrina's and the two Psychic Pokemon where holding each other with their minds.

Almost out of nowhere, with a sudden burst, Kadabra smashed into the ground causing a large amount of smoke to rise into the air as if he had exploded on the spot. Wind rushed past everyone and before anyone could see anything they heard someone fall to their knees.

When the smoke cleared Matt was by his Kadabra holding it. There was a hole in the ground where Kadabra had stood as if Kadabra had hit the ground with a large impact after a great fall.

"You did good Kadabra." Matt smiled raising his pokeball and Kadabra returned to it.

"You got better than when we last battled, I'll give you that." Sabrina said walking over to Matt. Matt looked up at her, a little sad but still smiling. Sabrina bent over and rubbed his head smiling. "You're not yet at the level of a Gym Leader or better. But you have potential." She said kissing the star on his forehead before standing up and looking at the four other people looking at them from the doorway.

"Wow. She never did any of that when I battled her." Brad said rubbing his head.

"That's because I'm not supposed to use my full power to battle the trainers going for the Elite Four. That's what they said. But I am allowed to beat them if I don't think they are skilled enough." Sabrina explained turning around and walking back to the other side of the room and then turning back to face them. "So what brings you back to my gym Brad?" She asked curiously.

"Wow. You have a good memory." Zana remarked.

"I'm a Psychic user. I tend to have a knack at knowing who is who." Sabrina smiled. "Isn't that right Janine?"

Janine started walking forward. "Yea. Though don't go bragging about your battling skills. I have come close to beating you remember?" Janine said.

"Yea, you've come close. You've never actually won." Sabrina chuckled. Janine stood a few feet away from Sabrina now as Matt stood up and looked at the two girls talking. He then turned and looked at the three still standing by the door.

"Gee. Am I going to get to battle her now?" David asked curiously after having watched that performance. "I mean, is she willing to battle me? I may not stand a chance, but I would still like to try." He said to Matt.

"Trust me. She won't be that ruthless on you." Matt said walking over to them.

"Yea. She wasn't with me." Brad said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jirachi sighed.

"That'd be a hard fight to win if she always fought like that." Zana said amazed.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"I could beat her with my ghost Pokemon." Brad chuckled.

"Probably." Matt shrugged.

"Hey, where's Haunter anyways?" Janine said looking around the room.

"Hey, that's a good question." Brad said looking around. Brad's Haunter flew close to the chandelier in the room

"Haunter!" Said Brad's Haunter.

"Haunter!" Came the return sound of a Haunter. A Haunter materialized before Brad's Haunter smiling at him. Sabrina's Haunter was slightly bigger than Brad's, so it was easy to distinguish who was who.

"Oh, there he is." Janine said looking at him.

"So what brings you here anyways?" Sabrina asked looking at Janine.

"Well, I'm body guarding for my friend." Janine said closing her eyes.

"Your friend?" Sabrina said raising an eyebrow. "I was under the impression all your friends looked like you." Sabrina chuckled.

"Well yea…" Janine said rubbing the back of her head. "But…circumstances arose and…well…it's a long story right now." Janine said shaking her head.

" I see…" Sabrina said curiously.

"So Matt, I have a question." David said. Matt looked at him curious. "What was that fight all about?" He asked. Brad had walked towards the middle of the room and was watching the two Haunter's play, Zana was listening in to their conversation and Jirachi was curious about the situation.

"Well…I was fighting to become the Gym Leader…to be honest." Matt said rubbing the back of his head a little nervous.

"Well…I thought you'd be the Gym Leader by now." David said trying to make it sound like nothing suspicious was going on.

"Nah. I'm not that good as you can see." Matt chuckled.

"Well…mind if I asked for a recap of your life? If you don't mind?" David asked. He wanted to know what went wrong with Matt's timeline. He had to figure out when it was that Matt's life screwed up and he didn't become a Gym Leader. That way when he found Celebi again he would be able to fix this as well.

"I suppose I could give you a quick recap…" Matt said thinking about it.

-----

"Momma…what happened to Daddy?" Said a younger version of Matt standing next to Sabrina. Sabrina was holding an umbrella as the rain was falling heavily. They where standing in front of a Grave. Sabrina's head was lowered. She was crying.

"That to me is the most vivid and first memory I have." Matt said sitting next to David and Zana. "I'd never seen my mother so sad before. She's never that sad anymore…but before I had left Saffron to train there where nights where I would hear her crying." Matt said sadly. "She never shows it on the outside, but she still misses Dad. He was the best thing that came into her life next to Haunter." He shook his head.

David lowered his head and closed his eyes. His mind seemed to put him in a similar situation, a younger version of himself standing alone before a grave, the rain falling on his head. He couldn't think of why he would be thinking about a scene like that, but it seemed to him that he could feel the rain falling on his head and shoulders right now…

"After that was when mom gave me my Abra." Matt said raising the pokeball that had Kadabra in it. "She taught me how to use some Psychic ability…but I could always tell she was never had her full heart into it." He sighed. "I raised my Abra into a Kadabra and decided that the best way to help her feel better about loosing Dad was that I would become the Gym Leader and she could go on Vacation." Matt said looking at the ceiling.

"Of course, mom smiled at me and said it was a wonderful dream to have. I said that I challenged her and she said that she would accept if I could beat ten trainers in a battle. So that's what I set off to do." Matt smiled. "I fought ten trainers. The last one though, was the most memorable. He used a large dark purple Pokemon he called Darkrai." Matt said.

David's eyes popped open out of sheer shock. He quickly turned to Matt. "A Darkrai!?" David said astounded.

"Yea. It was quite a scary Pokemon. It put Kadabra to sleep and tormented it. I had connected to it with my Psychic ability and…" Matt trembled. "I saw some horrible things with what that Pokemon did inside my Kadabra." Matt said still shaking.

"What did the trainer look like? Do you remember?" David said wit ha bit of urgency.

"He…" Matt was thinking about it. "He was…blonde I'm pretty sure. He wore dark clothes with red one…and I remembered he had this…really cocky attitude…" Matt explained. "He looked a bit older than you." Matt pointed at David.

David turned and stared at the floor in amazement. 'Jake went into the past?' He said in his mind stunned. 'But how?' He racked his brain trying to think of what happened. 'That's why Matt isn't the Gym Leader yet!' David said trying to think about it. 'Jake must've found a way to travel back in time and ran into Matt and beat him in a battle…and that's how he lost a majority of his Psychic ability…out of fear!' David said thinking about it.

"Well, after I lost the tenth match I asked mom if I could still battle her anyways. She agreed and I lost…so I decided to go train my Kadabra and any other Pokemon I got along the way so that I could indeed one day beat her." Matt explained. "And then Saffron was destroyed and I ran into you."

David stood up looking at Sabrina and Janine who where still talking. "Thank you." David said looking down at Matt.

"No Problem." Matt said standing up.

"That was an interesting story." Zana said smiling. "I'm sorry you had a rough past." She said a little concerned.

"Well, not much I can do about it now." Matt shrugged. "My mom said the last thing he said was something about being attacked by a Dark Pokemon." Matt said looking up again. "I'm pretty sure the Darkrai I saw was the same Pokemon he was talking about. But I have no evidence to support my theory…nor could I ever prove anyone was the trainer." He shook his head.

"There there." Jirachi said patting Matt's head. "Cheer up! Everything will be fine from now on!" Jirachi smiled happily.

"You're going to make a great Gym Leader some day Matt." David smiled at Matt.

"Ah, thanks you guys." Matt blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Gym Leader to fight." He said turning to look at Sabrina.

-End Chapter 21-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Battle at the Saffron Gym

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Sabrina said across the stadium from David. Everyone had moved out of the way in order to watch.

"Excellent." David grinned.

"Wait!" Brad said stepping forward.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked looking at Brad.

"I wish to challenge you to a battle as well!" He grinned.

"But you've already won your badge." Sabrina said looking at Brad. "Not to mention David challenged me first."

"Fine, then I challenge you to a two on one match for David's badge! If David gets knocked out of Pokemon then the match automatically ends!" Brad said explaining the rules.

"Alright, I can agree to those rules." Sabrina grinned. "You'll both only get one Pokemon choice and I'll get to choose two." She explained.

"Good enough for me." David said.

"I choose Alakazam and Mr. Mime!" Sabrina said. The two Pokemon emerged from their pokeballs.

"Alakazam!" Cried the Alakazam

"Mime Mime!" Said Mr. Mime.

"Go Haunter!" Brad said pointing forward. Haunter appeared directly in front of him.

"Haunter." Haunter grinned.

"Alright, then I'll go with Jirachi." David said smiling at his companion.

"Alright!" Jirachi grinned going over to the battlefield next to Haunter.

"Begin!" Sabrina said pointing to Haunter and Jirachi. "Mr. Mime use Safe Guard and Alakazam use Calm Mind!"

"Mime mime!" Said Mr. Mime raising its hands and waving them, Alakazam and Mr. Mime sparkling as Alakazam closed his eyes being surrounding in a short blue aura.

"Alright Jirachi, Swift now!" David said quickly.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!" Brad chimed in.

"Hya!" Jirachi said as his hands glowed once more, showering stars out towards Alakazam and Mr. Mime. Haunter raised its head before shooting out a ball towards Alakazam.

"Mr. Mime! Use Light screen!" Sabrina commanded.

"Mr. Mime!" Said Mr. Mime as it raised its hands and a square transparent screen appeared in front of the two Pokemon, the stars and Shadow Ball bouncing off of it.

"Now counter with Psychic Alakazam!" Sabrina commanded again. Alakazam raised its arms as its eyes glowed. Jirachi and Haunter where caught in the aura and could be seen struggling as the attack did its damage before ending.

"Let's try that again! Jirachi! Use Psychic!" David said his orders.

"And Haunter use Dark Pulse!" Brad commanded.

"Got it!" Jirachi cried as his eyes began to glow.

"Haunter!" Haunter said in unison as his body began to glow with a purple aura. The Psychic attack surrounded Alakazam and Mr. Mime, seeming to barely effect them damage wise but stop them from doing anything, as Haunter's body seemed to fly down and release a large wave of dark energy.

The darkness smashed directly into both Mr. Mime and Alakazam knocking them over.

"Ok! Get up!" Sabrina commanded and both of them got back onto their feet. "Alakazam use Psychic!" Sabrina commanded.

"Alakazam is a one trick Pokemon isn't he?" Brad grinned as he watched Haunter and Jirachi get hit with the attack once more.

"What of it?" Sabrina smiled.

"This! Haunter! Use Payback!" Brad said to his Haunter. The moment Haunter was released he opened his arms and from his body shot a large mass of darkness that smacked into Alakazam knocking him backwards.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam cried as he tried to keep his footing up.

"Recover!" Sabrina said.

"Kazam!" Alakazam said raising its arms and regaining health.

"Jirachi! Use Swift!" David said as Jirachi's hands glowed once more and he began to spray stars out.

"Mr. Mime! Protect Alakazam with Light Screen!" Sabrina told her Pokemon. Mr. Mime slid in front of Alakazam toward the on-coming star attack and was preparing to use Light Screen.

"Not this time! Shadow Ball!" Brad commanded.

Mr. Mime turned his head and saw Haunter spewing out the orb of energy, the orb smacking into him causing an explosion and sending Mr. Mime spiraling away as the stars passed threw the smoke and smacked directly into Alakazam.

"Dark Pulse"! Brad cried out.

"Psychic!" David ordered.

Once more Jirachi's eyes glowed immobilizing Sabrina's Pokemon as the wave of darkness smashed against Mr. Mime and Alakazam.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime cried wobbling before stumbling backwards and landing on its back, its eyes spiraling.

"Return Mr. Mime!" Sabrina said holding out her pokeball, Mr. Mime returning to it.

"Swift!" David grinned.

"Shadow Ball!" Brad cried triumphantly.

The stream of stars and the orb of energy headed straight towards Alakazam from two sides. Just as it seemed that the two attacks where going to strike Alakazam, Sabrina yelled "Psychic!"

The two attacks stopped mid-track as Alakazam's eyes where closed, holding out its two arms toward the attacks. Alakazam lifted up both arms over its head and threw the two attacks back at the Pokemon that fired them, the attacks striking Jirachi and Haunter.

"Augh!" Jirachi cried as it flipped in the air from being hit by his attack. He straightened himself out and looked at Alakazam.

"Haunter!" Haunter said a little annoyed from being hit by his own attack. Alakazam was continuing to stand there in the same pose, his eyes still closed.

"Let's see you stop a Dark Pulse!" Brad demanded. Haunter again shot out the wave heading towards Alakazam.

"Psychic!" Sabrina said holding out her hand. Alakazam's body was surrounded in its own purple aura and was raised into the air avoiding the wave attack,

"Jirachi! Confusion!" David said pointing at the floating Alakazam.

"Right!" Jirachi said raising its arms as its eyes glowed blue. The air around Alakazam suddenly became distorted and Alakazam opened it's eyes, looking around trying to make heads or tails of what the distortion was.

"Shadow Ball!" Brad commanded again.

"Haunter!" Haunter cried as it shot out one more Shadow ball at Alakazam.

"Calm Mind!" Sabrina commanded again. Alakazam's eyes closed and the distortion soon faded away. "Psychic now!" She yelled as soon as the distortion was gone. The Shadow Ball was caught in the move and Alakazam opened its eyes looking over the Shadow Ball at Haunter. Alakazam stared for a few seconds before grinning.

"Now!" David cried out. Alakazam diverted its attention from Haunter for a second to see a star-like glowing head just before it rammed directly into Alakazam's head.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam cried as it began to fly to the side, its concentration disappearing from the Shadow Ball, the Shadow Ball continuing its course and crashing into Alakazam causing a large explosion, knocking Alakazam over onto his back, his eyes spinning.

"Yea! Nice Zen Headbutt Jirachi!" David cheered.

"Heehee!" Jirachi grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Alakazam return." Sabrina smiled. "Well, according to the rules David did in-fact earn this badge." Sabrina said reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a badge. She walked over to David. "As leader of the Saffron City Gym I herby give you the Marsh Badge." Sabrina said placing it in David's hand.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks Sabrina!" David grinned looking at her.

"No problem kid." She said patting David's head.

"You did great Haunter." Brad said grinning at his partner.

"Haunter!" Haunter said.

"Wow, your friend is impressive." Matt said looking at Zana.

"Yea, he's an excellent trainer." She smiled looking at him.

"He's a little reckless though." Janine shrugged.

"What makes you say that?" Matt said curiously looking at Janine.

"Well, he rushes into a lot of situations without a whole lot of forethought. He thinks a lot once he's in the situation, but before hand he's clueless." She shook her head.

"I don't think he's that bad." Zana chuckled. Brad and David walked back over to the group.

"Alright! I've got another badge and where still on-track to finding those legendary Pokemon." David grinned.

"I nearly forgot about that." Zana chuckled.

"Yea…Legendary Pokemon aren't exactly easy to find." David chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys are looking for Legendary Pokemon?" Matt said curiously looking at the group.

"Yea, my friend Jirachi here lost his memory, so I'm on a quest to find it again. We're trying to find Legendary Pokemon so that he can talk with them and get it back." David explained.

"Makes sense…" Matt said thinking about it.

"Anyways, it's about time we leave Saffron city before anything more happens and the city has to be completely rebuilt…again." Brad explained.

"Good idea." Janine said and turned and walked down the hallway.

"Can I come with you?" Matt said looking at David.

"What for?" David asked curiously.

"Well…I'm trying to become the Gym Leader here, as you know." Matt started to explain. "And seeing how powerful of a trainer you are, I think it would be a good idea if I traveled and trained with you so that I could one day beat her." Matt finished explaining.

"I don't know. I'm not convinced." Brad said thinking about it.

"My powers could come in handy too!" Matt said looking at Brad. "Since I have psychic powers I can help with locating hidden Pokemon and maybe hidden locations! Not to mention I can probably communicate and have Psychic Pokemon understand an explanation from me better than from, say Jirachi." Matt said looking at Jirachi.

"I say its ok." David said looking at Brad.

"The more the merrier I say." Zana said looking at Brad as well.

"But the more people we have with us the more it takes away from people basking in my awesome Brad-ness!" Brad said raising his arms triumphantly.

"What people?" David asked looking at David blinking.

"The audi-…I mean the people we meet along our travel!" Brad said thinking about what he was trying to say.

"I won't, promise." Matt said looking at Brad.

"Are you people coming or not?" Janine's voice rang from down the hallway.

"Ok, fine." Brad said shaking his head. "Star-head can come with us."

"My name's not Star-head…" Matt said a little confused.

"We better get moving before Janine gets too angry." David laughed before walking down the hallway as well.

"Don't forget me!" Jirachi smiled following after David.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"Right. Nice to have you aboard Matt!" Zana smiled before following after David.

"Hopefully you'll prove useful to the journey Star-head." Brad said before walking down the hallway as well.

Matt stood by the entranceway for a little while watching them walk before turning to his mother and smiling. "I'll be back mom. And the next time I come back I'm going to beat you."

"I look forward to the day." Sabrina grinned in response as she watched her son walk down the hallway as well.

-End Chapter 22-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – The Ghostly Evolution

"Well, the town coming up is the only town in Kanto that doesn't have a Gym." Brad explained as the group was walking down the path, the rebuilding Saffron behind them.

"Right. Lavender Town." David said.

"Yea, the town full of ghost Pokemon." Matt grumbled slightly. "Why are we going there anyways?" He asked looking at David.

"Because from there we…" David said thinking about it. "We need to head to Cinnabar Island." He said putting a hand to his chin.

"Which means we probably have to head back to Vermillion City and take the short boat to the island." Zana chimed in.

"Or take a water Pokemon and cross the sea ourselves." Janine chuckled.

"I don't think our group would fit on a water Pokemon unless it was a Wailord." David chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth." Zana chuckled.

"Anyways, I suppose we could consider this a short vacation before we continue our journey." David smiled thinking about it. "Cinnabar is a good location to start Legendary Pokemon hunting after all."

"That's good. We could get some progress done on your story finally." Brad stretched.

"What do you mean by my story?" David asked looking curiously at Brad.

"You know, the whole reason where doing this journey in the first place so you can get back Jirachi's memory. That's the story. You could call it a work in progress, but when it's all over you could go home and type it out as an adventure or something." Brad shrugged.

"I guess I could." David said thinking about it.

"Hey look! Lavender Town!" Zana said pointing to the large tower that stood out amongst the small houses that where around. The town seemed to have a gloomy aura about it.

"Yup. Lavender Town. The one town my Eevee really can't do much in." Brad chuckled.

"You have an Eevee?" David asked curiously looking at Brad.

"Yea. I caught it at the Safari Zone." Brad said holding up the Eevee's pokeball.

"What're you going to evolve it into?" David asked curiously.

"I was thinking either an Espeon or Umbreon." Brad said thinking about it.

"Espeon or Umbreon? I was sure you where going to evolve it into a Spireon." David said thinking about it.

"A what?" Brad asked blinking slightly confused.

-----

"So your telling me there is such a thing as a Ghost evolution for Eevee." Brad said curiously at his Eevee.

"Yea. It was discovered around this time after all. In Lavender town too." David said.

"You don't say." Brad said thinking.

"Haunter." Haunter said as he wandered around the ghost tower.

"This place gives me the creeps." Jirachi said looking at the dark walls.

"Oh, don't let it bother you, there are only ghost Pokemon in here." David said waving his hands. "Anyways, to evolve Eevee into a Spireon is fairly simple actually. You need a Spirit Tag to start off." David said pulling it out of his pocket. He had grabbed one at the Poke mart before the group had split up to do it's own things.

"Now you just place it on Eevee's forehead like this." David said placing it on Eevee's forehead.

"Eevee?" Eevee tilted its head curiously trying to look at the paper on its head. It raised its front paws trying to reach at it.

"Don't fuss with it." David chuckled. Eevee sat back down attentively looking at Brad and David curiously. "Now Eevee has to know one Ghost Type attack." David explained.

"It's a good thing I taught him Shadow Ball with that TM then." Brad grinned.

"Alright, that's good." David said pulling out his backpack in the works. "Remind me to finish working on this after we do this." David said reaching into the backpack and pulling out a small case. "Now feed it a few of these purple puffins." David explained. Brad nodded and handed them to Eevee. Eevee ate them a little grudgingly but finished all the puffins.

"Eevee!" Eevee said holding outs tongue.

"This is a lot of work to evolve an Eevee." Brad said scratching his head.

"Well, its discovered that pretty much every Pokemon but legendary Pokemon have the capability to evolve. Sometimes discovered Pokemon are already fully evolved and the pre-evolution is either hard or rare to find." David explained still fumbling threw his backpack. "The problem with finding all the evolutions is that there aren't enough people doing different experiments with them. It's also unethical to harm Pokemon so people don't try new things." David said pulling out a small yellow ball. "Ah, here we go. One rare candy." David grinned.

David held the piece of candy up to the Eevee, who sniffed it curiously and looked up at David having remembered the puffins. But David only smiled and Eevee shrugged and ate the candy.

Eevee was suddenly shrouded out in light as its body began to change. While shrouded in the light it lifted up into the air and seemed to loose its legs. The light soon faded away and there floated an almost transparent purple Eevee. It still had its front legs but its hind legs had turned into a wispy ghost-like trail. It's tail extended further and was more like a whip that wiggled in the air. It's eyes where blue and it was smiling happily as it's ears perked, showing that they had turned more cylinder-like but where still like Eevee's old ears.

"Spireon!" The ghostly Eevee said happily before wrapping itself around Brad's neck comfortably and lying there happily.

"It's kind of funny. I was sure you would of known about Spireon's discovery since you enjoy Ghost Pokemon." David said thinking about it.

"Uh…David…" Brad said.

"Yes?" David asked looking at Brad.

"We just discovered Spireon now." Brad said rather bluntly. David looked at Brad and blinked slightly confused. He looked at Brad raising an eyebrow curiously. "Think about it. You said Spireon is discovered around this time, in this tower. No one else has done it or thought about it till now. We just discovered it now." Brad explained.

"…Holy crap your right." David said astonished at this insight.

"Yea. Think about it. If you hadn't come into the past how much longer would it have been before this type of Eevee was discovered?" Brad said looking at David.

"Spireon?" Spireon said curiously looking up at brad from around his neck.

"So…" David said a little stunned trying to think of his words.

"Did you travel back in time by accident, or where you destined to travel back in time?" Brad said grinning at David.

"Uh…" David said still a little shocked. "I…" He shook his head. "I was sure I came back in time by circumstance and that I wasn't supposed to mess with the timeline too badly so I could return home without anything changing…but…when you put it that way…" David said still thinking.

"I don't think I need to explain time travel theories to you, but I think this one is pretty clear." Brad chuckled as he turned and walked out of the exit, Haunter following him.

"You think he's right?" Jirachi asked looking at David.

"It's…possible." David said scratching his brain. "If Spireon was discovered now because of me…what else was caused by me that did in fact go into the future?" He asked looking at Jirachi.

"I don't know. You're the one who knows about history, not me. I barely know who I am." Jirachi said smiling at David.

David put his hand to his chin and tried to collect his thoughts. His mind was racing now, seeming to go one place and another at a frantic rate. "I wasn't doing a whole lot out of what I thought was necessity. I wasn't telling anyone but who I was traveling with anything…I've done my best to stay away from major and important events that effected my future…but some of those events have already been tampered with without me doing anything…and not to mention now that this happened…was I really meant to come back in time with you?" David shook his head confused.

"I suppose…excuse the pun, but time will tell." Jirachi chuckled a bit smiling at David. "I suppose you shouldn't think about it too much. If your meant to do something it'll happen won't it? I wouldn't worry." Jirachi said sitting on David's head now. "Besides, you always have me." Jirachi laughed.

"Yea, that's true." David smiled. "Ah well. Wonder what everyone else is doing…"

-----

"What Pokemon is this?" Zana said fascinating over Spireon, holding him in her arms.

"Spireon!" Spireon said cuddling up against her as she held him.

"It's an evolution of Eevee." Brad chuckled looking at her giddy face.

"Wow! This is amazing! Brad! You discovered a new Pokemon!" She said enthralled. "There' so much I can learn from this!"

"Spireon." Spireon said nuzzled up against her.

"Ok, I don't believe you discovered a new Pokemon all by yourself." Janine said raising an eyebrow at Brad.

"Why wouldn't you believe that?" Brad said looking at her curious.

"Because of the fact that you where with David." She said pointing to David who was walking up from behind Brad.

"Well…ok, he may have helped a little." Brad said shrugging.

"Right…just a little." Janine said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where's Matt?" David asked curiously looking at everyone.

"He said something about practicing and meditating…I think it was about his psychic powers." Zana said blinking trying to remember before going back to play with Spireon.

"Ah! You there!" Said a strange voice from behind them. The four of them turned and saw a man walking towards them. "How do you do? I am the Name Rater!" The large man said holding out a few business cards to them.

"Name rater?" David said as he took one. Brad, Zana and Janine took one as well.

"That's right! The name rater! I hear the names of Pokemon and determine if it's…oh my word!" He said taking a look at Spireon. "I've never seen a Pokemon like THIS before?" He said looking closely at Spireon.

"Step away from my chest pal." Zana said putting her hand to his face and pushing it away.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am." He said adjusting his suit. "But what is this creatures name?" He asked.

"It's Spireon." Brad said looking at him.

"Spireon?" The Name Rater said. "Well, that's an ok name I suppose. You don't think you could change it to something more…suitable?" He asked curiously looking at the creature again.

"What's more suitable than what his name is?" David asked looking from Spireon to the man.

"Such a superb Pokemon like this deserves a better name! The name it currently has is just…it's just a stinker! If you want to keep it then its owner must be a lousy trainer, but…can I help you?" The name rater had turned to see Brad with a Magikarp over his shoulder.

"I don't think you've met Leviathan." Brad grinned.

"Who?" was all the Name Rater was able to say before Brad's Magikarp met his face and sent him flying into the sky with a ding.

"That guy was annoying." Janine said watching him fly away.

"You can say that again." Zana said in relief.

"Haunter." Haunter said.

"Spireon." Spireon replied as well.

"Your Magikarp is named Leviathan?" David looked at Brad.

"Well of course. What else would you name a Magikarp?" Brad grinned as he returned Magikarp to its pokeball.

"Magikarp?" David asked trying to think if he could see himself nicknaming any of his Pokemon.

"I usually nickname my Pokemon. Like Magikarp is Leviathan. If my Pokemon do not have a nickname yet they will. I just need some time to come up with one." Brad grinned.

"Ah…I see." David said again thinking about it.

"I suppose we should turn in for the night then?" Zana said turning to the group.

"Yea. It is getting late." Janine said looking up at the sun that was starting to set.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay up and train my new friend here a bit." Brad said as Spireon jumped from Zana's arms and floated threw the air and wrapped itself back around Brad's shoulders.

"Yea and I think I'm going to go researching about ghost Pokemon." Zana explained.

"You do that. I'm going to bed." Janine yawned stretching her arms. "And if you guys see Matt tell him he should sleep too." She waved to them before walking to the Inn.

"Yea, bed sounds good right now. Night guys." David said to the group before heading to the inn.

"You're going to bed awfully early." Jirachi said curiously looking down at David.

"Well, yea I'm going to sleep but before I do I'm going to finish this backpack." David said holding the small backpack in his hands. He opened it up to show that one half of it was a basic bag and the other half was a technological mess in the works.

"You never did explain what it did." Jirachi said looking at David.

"Well, rather than having all my Pokemon stay at a lab like most people would, what this bag is going to do is create a simulated living area for the Pokemon and then is going to keep them. I'll be able to fit about 150 Pokemon in here when it's done." David explained. "It should be enough room."

"Wow. How would it hold that many?" Jirachi said amazed.

"Well, I'll put the small version of the Pokeball in this slat here." David said pointing to one of the finished parts of the machine, a solid piece of metal on top with a small hole big enough for a shrunken pokeball to fit in. "It goes in and then stores itself in a large space with the other pokeballs. Then the holder gets a free space in their Pokemon team and can change out which they want at will."

"The Pokemon inside the backpack will get connected to a virtual world. The world will have all the areas any Pokemon type would need, plenty of food and will be able to interact with all the other Pokemon in waiting. There will also be toys and games they can play at will basically. So it's the ultimate enclosure." David grinned finishing his explanation.

"Wow. All that in one backpack. It would suck if someone stole that with all your Pokemon." Jirachi said amazed.

"They wouldn't be able to." David grinned. "The backpack is going to have a GPS tracking device in it that connects to my watch, so I'll be able to know where it is 24/7 if I lost it. It'll be DNA locked so only I will be able to take Pokemon out of it and if anyone tries to smash it or break it in any way it activates its defense mechanism and attacks the person attacking. It's the ultimate carrying case!" David grinned.

"What about other things than Pokemon?" Jirachi asked curious.

"Well, there'll be a section that doesn't take up much space but the items will go in there and will give me what I want that I have and will allow me to put things in when I want." David grinned.

"Anyone tell you that you talk a lot?" Janine said looking at David who had just walked into the inn.

"Oh, what're you waiting on?" David asked curiously looking at her.

"Here's the key to the room." Janine said passing David the key. "They gave us two so I figured you having the other one would be good." Janine said before heading to the room.

"You're sharing a room with that lovely young lady?" The man behind the counter said looking at David with a sly smile.

"Yea, why?" David blinked curiously at the man.

"Play nice you two. I don't want to have to come in there." He chuckled before going back to his work. David blinked in confusion before turning to Jirachi.

"What was he implying?" He asked his friend quietly.

-End Chapter 23-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Memories in the Stars

"Wow!" A younger version of David said viewing the magnificent Pokemon. "You really raised him by yourself?"

"Yea." The tall woman chuckled. "He was a bit of a hassle at first, but he lightened up to me at first." She said patting Garchomp's arm. The Dragon/Ground Pokemon lowered its head and licked her cheek. "Oh, stop that." The woman giggled as he licked her.

"Your such an awesome trainer sis!" David said amazed.

"Aw, thank you." The girl said. David was looking straight at her, but he couldn't see her clearly at all. She seemed to be shadowed out, but he could tell that she had fairly long hair and was wearing some form of a top with short sleeves and possibly jeans of some sort.

'I have a sister…' Was all David could think in his head. The thoughts in his head seemed his normal thoughts…but he couldn't change anything he was seeing or doing.

David was beginning to fall. David was dressed warmly in winter clothes running around. He seemed to be watching his younger self play in the snow. In the sky was a twirling Pokemon that he could not see, but it was spewing out snow.

"Oh David…"Came the cheery female voice of the sister walking towards him.

The snow was suddenly replaced by the loud cheering of a giant crowd sitting in a stadium, the entire event darkened out and he couldn't see what was happening at all. All he could tell was that the sounds of cheering was suddenly replaced with screaming.

His eyes opened.

"What the…" He yawned sitting up in his bed. It was the dark insides of the inn room. The only light coming threw was the window next to the bed which had the moon shining in. He looked out the window at the moon, watching a few Noctowl fly past the moon. "What on Earth where those dreams about." He said rubbing his eyes confused.

He blinked trying to think. "I…had a sister didn't I?" He was trying to think of what he had dreamt about. "I don't remember her much though…just what I saw of her their and…" he tried to think back. "That dream on the roof back when I had just caught Vulpix…" He said remembering that dream.

He turned his head and saw Janine in a tank top and underwear sleeping next to him with one leg under the covers.

"When did she get there?" He mumbled to himself quietly. He looked at the other bed in the room and saw Brad and Matt sleeping in it, though Brad seemed to have made sure there was a wall of pillows between them. "Oh…I suppose those two could be a reason." He said shaking his head and standing up from the bed without disturbing Janine. He was in a white shirt with black shorts on as his sleeping outfit.

He walked up to the window and looked out into the night. He was lost in thought trying to figure out what his dream had meant. If he really did have a sister why didn't he remember her? Why was she appearing in his dreams? Why didn't his parents or colleges say anything about her?

"Huh?" He said noticing a shape on top of the hill outside of the window. He could just make out that Zana was sitting on top of the hill. "What's she doing up there?" He asked himself curiously. He looked at the time and saw that it was 1:50.

"She really should be in bed." David said to himself. He looked at where he had tossed his clothes onto a chair and quickly got dressed. He quietly left the room and exited the quiet inn.

The night air had a strange chill to it, that didn't seem too out of place for their being a Pokemon graveyard not too far away. The moon was shining down giving the land a gloomy aura and David could hear the faint sounds of Pokemon in the distance. David started up the hill towards Zana. He could feel the wind blowing past his ears now as he climbed up the hill.

"Hey, what're you up to?" He asked her, as he was right behind her. Zana jumped clear into the air and flopped over backwards so she was on the ground looking up at David. A notebook had flown from her hands and now lay just beyond her head.

"Whoa…don't scare me like that." Zana let out a relieved sigh closing her eyes. "Made my heart jump."

"Sorry. I saw you sitting up her and decided to check if anything was wrong." David laughed a little.

"Piplup!" Said Zana's Piplup walking to David's leg and tapping him slightly angrily. Zana sat up and looked at her Piplup with a bit of a smile.

"Come here you." She said grabbing her Piplup and placing it onto her head.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily smiling down at her.

"Hm?" David said curiously looking at Zana's fallen notepad. On the top he could see a clear picture of Zana happily playing with Piplup. It was drawn by a pencil and markers and looked quite good. He picked it up and looked threw a few of the pages.

"Oh…that!" Zana started as she saw him looking threw it.

"Wow…these are quite good." David said slightly amazed at the quality of the pictures inside the notebook. "Do you always draw by yourself?" He asked curiously looking at her when he came upon a picture that looked like it had recently been worked on.

"Uh…yea…I usually just draw for myself." Zana said blushing taking the notebook from David and closing it.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup said from on top of her head, waving its wing at David.

"What're you doing out of bed anyways?" Zana asked curiously after having put the notebook away into her bag.

"Well, I woke up from a dream and saw you sitting out here, so I came to see why you where still up." David explained looking at her. Zana looked at the ground without tipping Piplup off of her head.

"Well…" Zana said trying to think. "I was just…lost in thought is all." She said shaking her head softly.

"Really. Can I ask what you where deep in thought about?" David asked looking at her. Zana looked at her hands as she fidgeted with them a bit before sitting down. "I was just thinking of how much fun it is…traveling with you and the others." Zana said looking up at the sky. David walked over to her and sat down next to her looking at her.

"Remember how I said I stayed in Sinnoh to train Piplup some more?" Zana asked closing her eyes.

"Yea…what about it?" David asked curiously.

"Well…I really didn't have much choice in the matter…" Zana said quietly.

David raised an eyebrow curiously looking at her. "What do you mean by that?" David said trying to think about what she was saying.

"Well…" Zana said trying to think it over. "I guess it's only fair since you told me about your story." Zana sighed. David listened closely as he felt the wind blow past them.

"My…my father was very possessive." Zana said, gripping onto her jeans a little tighter. "He was also very strict. He wanted me to be the perfect woman in his eyes…" She said as David could tell her voice was wavering very slightly. "He wouldn't let me play games, have friends or go outside unless I did every chore in the house. My mother never said anything to stop him but always looked at me with sympathy." Her grip on her jeans seemed to tighten.

"For my tenth birthday I wanted to go out on a Pokemon adventure like I had seen my father watching shows about it. But, when I did turn ten he wouldn't allow me to leave. He said I couldn't go out on my own till I knew exactly how to act like a lady is supposed to." She said shaking her head. "I just wanted to die there…but then mom came and gave me Piplup." She said looking up at her penguin friend. "Piplup always seemed to lighten the pain. I quickly became attached to him and became his friend when dad wasn't around to tell me what I could or couldn't do." Zana chuckled softly shaking her head with a bit of a smile on her face.

"When I was 15 I still didn't know much about the world, but I did train Piplup to be strong." She smiled picking up Piplup off of her head and hugging him.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily hugging her back.

"Then one night when I was supposed to be in bed I saw my dad watching a show about Pokemon. It had a breeder on it explaining what it takes to be a Pokemon's friend and how to be on their good side. I figured then that that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to be friends with more Pokemon like Piplup. So I decided that that night I was going to leave that house and start living on my own so I could be with the Pokemon." She said rubbing Piplup's head with a smile now.

"I managed to get away quietly since I had knew the house so well and Piplup and I got as far away from the house during the night as we could. I had no idea where I was. The only thing I knew of the world outside of my house was what I had seen on TV and on the Map in our house." Zana chuckled. "I suppose I was lucky that the town I was in had a harbor, because that's where I saw the S.S. Andrea. I snuck onboard and saw that there where quite a few rich people staying onboard. I managed to snag a few pieces of clothing and well…Piplup was so excited about being in Kanto that he ran off on his own." Zana chuckled.

David blinked looking at her speechless. He couldn't think of a thing to say. He never would have figured that she had lived such a life before he had met her. She always seemed happy about everything and so full of energy and life…it was obvious she was sad about how she grew up, but it didn't seem to bother her too much.

Zana wiped her eyes before smiling down at her Piplup and then looking up at David in surprise.

"Oh my…I guess I kind of rambled on there didn't I?" Zana smiled blushing rubbing the back of her head.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily still hugging her.

"Wow…just…wow…" It was all David could think to say at the situation.

"Not quite as glamorous as living 500 years in the future, I know." Zana said smiling looking at the ground again. "But I really only managed to get one…partial friend in Sinnoh before I left. She helped me catch my Cleffa and then helped me get onto the S.S. Andrea by distracting the security guard. I hope she's still ok." Zana closed her eyes in thought again.

"I love all my friends so dearly..." She said shaking her head. "I love them because they're the first friends I've ever had." Zana said looking at David and smiling. "I hated seeing you be hurt and doing things that where troublesome, but I always tried to help and make you feel better. I do want my friends to be happy after all…happy and safe." She smiled before standing up, Piplup still in her arms.

"I think I'll go to bed now…I'm glad I did get to have this talk with you." She smiled at David again before carrying Piplup back towards the inn.

David just sat there in bewilderment for a good amount of time after she had left. After a while he let himself fall backwards so he was lying in the grass looking up at the stars in the sky. They seemed to shine extra bright in the Ghost town.

"I guess that explains a lot…" David thought curiously to himself thinking about Zana's behavior before this. He closed his eyes thinking still.

"If I ever meet her father…I have a few choice words for him." David said sitting up right and looking out into the distance. Hills and trees lined the distance as the veil of stars and darkness cloaked the rest.

"Family…that's right…I woke up because of my sister." He said closing his eyes and trying to picture the girl from his dreams, the darkened figure appearing in his mind. He tried to remember when any of the events in his dreams took place, or how old he was at the times but could only get a foggy picture of everything.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for another dream with her in it then…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"David!" Came an excited voice from behind him. David turned around and saw Jirachi flying quickly towards him.

"What is it Jirachi?" David asked as his friend flew next to him.

"I sense it!" Jirachi said quickly. "I can sense another legendary nearby!"

"What? Where?" David asked in a hurry standing up. The night sky suddenly light up in a roar of thunderbolts as they rose from the ground off in the distance where he had just been staring.

"Guess that answers that question!" David said turning towards the lightning bolts and running towards them.

-End Chapter 24-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Electrical Mayhem

The lightning that was striking up from the sky continued to grow stronger and more intense as David continued towards the lighting. He could tell that the lightning was shooting out of a fair sized building now from this distance. The building was surrounded by a wooden fence and hidden mostly by the hills and mountains surrounding it.

David run up to the fence and looked threw the spokes. He could see a grassy path that lead to the building. He guessed from the ancient looks it looked like an old power plant.

"Jirachi! I need you to carry me over the fence!" He said looking to his friend.

"Right." Jirachi said nodding his head before his eyes began to glow, a purple aura surrounding David, lifting him up and over to beyond the fence. David landed quickly and raced toward the power plant again.

He was surprised to find the front door unlocked and entered into the building with ease. He heard the loud shrieking of what seemed to be a Pokemon crying out in pain. He saw lightning shooting past over his head coming from further within the power plant.

"Jirachi! I need you to sense out where the Legendary Pokemon is! I know you haven't mastered your aura senses yet, but see if you can." David said looking at his pal.

"Right." Jirachi nodded his head again before closing his eyes, seeing the familiar bright blue flame that emanated from David. He scanned the walls seeing them faintly lighted with blue and saw the lighting bolts ahead shining immensely blue. He followed the lightning with his mind, the lightning acting as if a trail. He turned down a few of the corridors before his mind entered a large open room with an open roof. A lot of electrical equipment glowed bright blue from within and Jirachi could make out a large blue flame in the shape of a Pokemon and a smaller blue aura in the shape of a human.

"Someone's here with the Legendary!" Jirachi said opening his eyes.

"We better find out who it is and what's going on to cause the Pokemon to cry out like this!" David said.

"The Pokemon is crying out for help desperately." Jirachi said as they ran down the corridors, Jirachi listening to its cries. "It's trying everything to escape but…I think the human is harming him." Jirachi said leading David.

"Well, then we have to stop them!" David growled in a low voice as they approached a large double door entrance. Lighting bolts where spraying out from the door onto the ceiling of the building. David timed it carefully before kicking the door open when lightning bolts finished passing threw it.

"And who might you be?" Said a female voice from within the room. David ran in quickly to see the scene.

Zapdos was caught in a large metal cage that was twirling around it. Its electricity was being redirected and thrown everywhere but at the girl because of the cage. The cage seemed to be tiring it out but it was still crying out. The woman who stood before it was clearly a member of team rocket. She wore the same style of uniform the other female rocket had, half a black shirt with a large red R on it. She wear a form fitting black shirt under the big half-shirt and it showed just a little below her over shirt and because of the outfit her breasts where notably smaller than the other female rockets. Her skirt came down halfway down her upper legs and she wore black boots going only halfway up her legs.

"Gah. Team Rocket again." David growled at the woman.

"They just like to bug us don't they." Jirachi said getting into the fighting position again.

"Well my, my. Aren't you a cute one?" The woman said. Her hair was pink and seemed to stick out and curve down on each side of her head not going past her shoulders, a strand of straight hair hanging down the middle of her face and a strand of curly hair down the right side of her face. Her hair extended further down to the small of her back. She was twirling the curly strand of hair in-between her fingers as if nothing was happening.

"Cut the crap Rocket! I can see you torturing Zapdos! Let him go!" David said getting into a ready to fight pose.

"Feisty much?" The woman chuckled, almost like a little girl. "If you want me to stop torturing him…" She said with a sly almost playful voice that seemed to hold a hint of malice behind it as she reached behind her back and seemed to pull out a small black pokeball. She made it grow big and David could see the pokeball was surrounded in what looked like a black aura, electricity sparking from it now and again and his eyes opened wide.

"You only need to ask." The woman grinned before turning to Zapdos.

"No don't!" David cried, but it was too late as she gently tossed the dark pokeball into the cage, the ball striking against Zapdos. Zapdos's body was soon turned into a large purple light that soon vanished into the dark pokeball. The pokeball flew back and landed in the woman's hands as the machine that had held Zapdos stopped, before collapsing and shrinking into what seemed to be an ordinary large cube.

"One Zapdos right for the plucking." The woman giggled to herself with a grin turning back to face David.

"Release Zapdos now! He wasn't made to be controlled by any one!" David yelled at the woman.

The woman blinked at him before a smirk sneaking onto her face as you could hear she was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Before she knew it she was holding her gut laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you said that!" She said laughing immensely.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I was being serious!" David yelled aggravated at this new girl. She seemed far too childish to be one of the members of Team Rocket he had faced before.

"Oh, alright." The woman said still laughing somewhat, wiping a tear from her eye. "If you really want to see him, be my guest." She smiled throwing out the black pokeball. It opened up and shot out a large purple light that soon took the shape of a large spiked bird Pokemon. Zapdos emerged, seeming to be surrounded in a purple aura giving him a darker shade around his body, his eyes now turned red from the green it had.

"KRAAAAAUGH!" Cried Zapdos cried before landing, looking at David. David's mouth opened a little looking in awe at the large darkened Pokemon. The woman walked over to it and put her hand on its wings. David was still amazed that such a fantastic Pokemon was only 5'3" tall, but he seemed so much bigger in the air.

"It's such a magnificent creature isn't he? Fairly majestic." She grinned rubbing his wing.

"Krah." Zapdos said with a bit of a purr before lowering its head so the woman could now pet its head. She was smiling before turning back to David.

"Happy now?" She chuckled.

"What did she do to Zapdos?" Jirachi asked looking at David.

"I…I don't know. The black pokeballs invented by Team Rocket members in the past have been known to turn Pokemon naturally evil and it physically exhausts Pokemon to death if they force themselves to become good again." David growled, rage starting to build up in his body now.

"What!?" Jirachi said shocked before looking back at the Zapdos that now had the aura around him.

"Oh, what of it. Zapdos doesn't seem to mind." She said smiling before hugging Zapdos's head, rubbing her face up against his head, Zapdos letting out a soft noise of approval.

"You BITCH!" David yelled suddenly running forward, raising his fist. The woman looked at him with a bit of a grin on her face before letting go of Zapdos's head. David threw his fist and the woman moved just ever so slightly avoiding his fist. David growled before throwing his other fist at her. She ducked a little avoiding the new fist.

"Hold still!" David yelled kicking his leg up at her face. She pushed off with her legs back flipping, just seeming to avoid his leg and she landed a few feet away. Zapdos's head turned to look at David with glaring eyes as David glared at the woman.

"Your not very good at this fighting thing are you?" The woman grinned.

"I'll show you!" David started to say and run at her again before Zapdos opened his wings knocking David halfway across the room.

"David!" Jirachi cried as David hit the floor. He turned on his side and saw Zapdos standing with its wings unfolded glaring directly at him.

"KRAAAAAUGH!" Cried the Zapdos, the purple aura being included with an electrical aura.

"David!" Jirachi said jumping in the way as Zapdos let out a strong electrical attack. Jirachi closed his eyes as he was hit by the surge of electricity.

"My, what a brave little Pokemon." The woman grinned.

"No! Jirachi!" David cried as he saw his friend in pain from Zapdos's Thunder attack. Zapdos's lightning was shooting out at Jirachi and at the machinery in the room. Zapdos was setting it all on fire, certain machines exploding and spreading the flames out further into the room. Soon the entire room was full of fire and small explosion, pieces of wall starting to fall.

"Ugh…" Jirachi said falling down as Zapdos's attack ended.

"Jirachi!" David said catching his injured friend and looking down at him.

"I'm…ok." Jirachi said smiling a little looking up at him.

"Seems that was the limit of your Pokemon. Oh well, it's a shame that your legendary can't meet the power of my legendary." The rocket woman grinned petting Zapdos again.

"Who ARE you?" David growled at the woman.

"Well, if you must know my name is Alicia. I am the newest member of the up and coming Team Rocket return!" She grinned at David. "No one will be able to stop our uprising now that we have Zapdos! Soon we will have Pokemon so strong no one will be able to stop us!" She laughed almost like a kid who had just received an amazing gift.

"Your insane!" David growled at her.

"Think what you will, but it goes to show you that we already have Zapdos!" She grinned as Zapdos began to shoot electricity all throughout the room again, causing more explosion and the flames to intensify. Smoke was pouring out of the open roof now, as the power plant seemed to be being destroyed.

David reached into his blazer and pulled out a pokeball, but Zapdos zapped it out of his hand.

"Gah!" David cried as he felt the pain jolt threw his hand. He looked at his hand and saw that it was burnt and charred from Zapdos's attack.

"Wow, Zapdos must be strong. Most electric attacks don't do more than shock humans." Alicia laughed.

David glared at her again. He could feel the flames growing stronger around him as he was now starting to sweat up a storm from the heat of the flames.

"Anyways, lets finish this off cutey!" She laughed.

"KRAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!" Cried Zapdos as it lifted its head. Surges of electricity shot out threw the ceiling and seemed to extend everywhere. The electricity was seen shooting up into the night sky causing the smoke to silhouette in the sky.

"GAH!" David cried as he was hit by Zapdos's lightning. He felt his entire body surge with the electricity, parts of his skin burning from the intense heat combined with Zapdos's lightning. He felt the immense pain as it surged throughout his body before he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

The flames seemed so loud from the floor. Jirachi was still clutched in his arms but his vision was starting to get blurry. He was loosing consciousness and he could feel it.

"Well, that was fun." He could barely hear Alicia talking. He couldn't tell if Zapdos was still in the room or not. His head was throbbing and he could only hear so few sounds.

She was standing over him, looking down at him with a smile.

"Aw, poor fellah got shocked." She knelled down next to David smiling down at him. She was chuckling like a little girl at David's pain. "Here, let me make it better." She grinned grabbing David's collar, lifting him up and placing her lips against his. She let them sit there for a few seconds before letting go.

"Now I have to go you cute thing, but if you survive we might see each other again." She laughed poking his nose before letting David go, him falling back against the floor.

David heard Zapdos's wings flapping and soon he heard the big bird letting out a screech into the night sky. Soon it was all quiet. All he could hear was the crackling of the flames and the fall of metal off and on. He could barely feel Jirachi struggling to move in his arms. He felt his eyes closing. He knew it was dangerous to fall asleep in a fire.

He couldn't stop himself from passing out.

-End Chapter 25-


End file.
